


The Lose of a Heir

by snoells



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Killed by a Chilkin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 41,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoells/pseuds/snoells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry I reuploaded it. I missed a chapter in the middle and then I accidentally deleted the first chapter. </p><p>Anyway, on Valak Mountain, Shulk has a particularly unlucky encounter with Chilkins and is killed, resulting in Alvis having to replace him for the rest of the journey.</p><p>IMPORTANT: It's really long and looking back at it, the writing can definitely improve, so I'm slowly but surely going to edit this. Considering this, I will likely be changing a bit of stuff as I go along. (Hopefully shorten the Fallen Arm sequence and spend more time around Mechonis and side-stories during the journey, possibly). The new version when it eventually does come out will not overwrite this one. I don't intend to upload it until the whole thing's done in case I want to go over the edits a few more times, plus it won't be the only thing I'm working on (school, drawings, other fanfictions, that kind of stuff).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replacing Shulk

          Shulk slowly walked down Valak Mountain, his teeth gritting at the cold. He felt oddly weak ever since they arrived at Valak Mountain, perhaps it was the weight of the discovery of Fiora’s survival, or maybe it was the freezing weather. They were all wearing High Entian armor, even Riki and Melia despite not normally being able to handle such weight, thank Bionis for skill links. They were approaching a location that Alvis referred to as the Hollow Bone, where they would be able to get down. At the bottom, there would be a Nopon camp.

          “Oi, Alvis.” Reyn called, Alvis seemed to be the only one unaffected by the blistering cold. Shulk was too cold to bother asking why. “Are we almost there? I feel just about ready to drop dead.”

          “Rest assured that we are close.” Alvis said, trying to be reassuring. “It is not far from here, we are about halfway there.”

          “Halfway?!” Reyn demanded. “That can’t be right.”

          Before the conversation could continue, a group of Chilkin began to approach the group. Shulk, Reyn, and Dunban did not hesitate to charge at the group. He activated the Monado and prepared to attack the Chilkins when he was jabbed in the stomach by one of them. He growled in pain and used the art Stream Edge. Reyn and Dunban were too distracted by other Chilkin to topple it. Shulk was too cold to ask the group to focus their efforts.

          The fight lasted for a long time and Shulk could feel himself weakening with each passing second. Then as if in slow motion, one of the Chilkins’ jabbed Shulk through the stomach. The resulting scream was ear-piercing. Alvis attempted to rush over to Shulk’s aid, but Shulk blacked out before Alvis could reach him. His pain soon after halted as Shulk saw a glowing figure wearing golden robes. Shulk didn’t recognize the figure, it stared Shulk down in disapproval.

          _“Perhaps you weren’t ready to wield the Monado.”_ The figure spoke. _“I have made a terrible mistake, I suppose I can trust Alvis to substitute in for you.”_

          Before Shulk could ask who the glowing figure was or what he meant by Alvis substituting in for him, Shulk fell as the figure stared him down. Shulk had ultimately failed. He failed Dunban, Reyn, Sharla, Melia, and Riki, but most of all, he had failed _her_ , Fiora.

 

_“What’s born from the Bionis is returned to the Bionis. That’s the way of the Homs.” - Reyn_

 

          “Shulk!” Reyn shouted, he hoped to Bionis that the wounds weren’t fatal. If they were, then he just lost his best friend to a Chilkin of all things. A freaking Chilkin. Something snapped in Reyn as he attacked the Chilkins relentlessly.

          Alvis seemed to stare Shulk’s corpse in interest. He wondered if Zanza would be able to revive Shulk. He looked into the passage of fate, the answer was no. Alvis idly wondered just _who_ Zanza would take as a vessel. It seemed that his order to protect Zanza’s vessel was officially over.

          The Chilkin group was now dead by Reyn’s rage. Reyn growled and put up his weapon. He rushed over to Shulk.

          “Shulk!” Reyn shouted, shaking Shulk’s corpse. “Wake up man! Please, don’t be dead. Not even slain by mechon, just some chickens on a mountain.”

          “It appears that there is nothing that we can do for him.” Alvis said, examining Shulk’s body. “His ether levels have already faded.”

          “In other words?” Reyn asked, not having a solid understanding on ether and how it works.

          “In other words, Shulk is already dead. Again.” Alvis stated, the last part was muttered and went by unheard. Alvis then noticed the bloodstained Monado, it was Shulk’s blood. He walked over the blade in attempt to clean it. The sword was cleaned off rather quickly.

          “Alvis?” Dunban asked. “What are you doing?”

          “I am capable of using the Monado, I do not believe that the sword should become unused due to one potential user’s death.” Alvis stated. “Besides, you’ll need the Monado if you plan on damaging mechon.”

          “Very well.” Dunban said. “It’s painful to think that the Monado will be used by someone else, but it’s understandable.”

          Melia stood in the back of the party, heartbroken. Shulk was dead, why was that even possible? His death was ultimately in vain, they didn’t save this Fiora, he didn’t get revenge against that mechon, and now, he was dead, unable to accomplish all of the great things that Melia knew that he could do. Her heart was broken when her father had died back on Prison Island, but now it was shattered into possibly billions of separate pieces.

          “We should keep going.” Alvis suggested.

          “Indeed, there’s no point lingering around here.” Dunban said. “While I do not know of Alvis’s capabilities with the Monado, at least we know that someone can use it.”

          With that, the group left towards the Hollow Bone and then the Nopon camp, where they’d be able to prepare themselves for the upcoming battles.


	2. Face Party

          The group quickly travelled down the Hollow Bone and were pleased to find Nopon Merchants at the bottom. Besides Alvis, everyone bought new gear. Dunban tried to persuade Alvis that it would be smart to get stronger gear, which was an offer that Alvis repeatedly declined, saying that he was fine. The Nopon didn’t seem overly interested in whether the party intended to buy new equipment or not.

          The walk to Ose Tower was in silence. Once they arrived, it was Sharla who first spoke.

          “Ruins? I wonder who built them.” Sharla wondered out loud. Alvis seemed to examine the frozen tower.

          “Hmm. It appears to have frozen over while I have been away.” He said, mostly to himself, Reyn seemed to hear what Alvis had said.

          “Been away?” Reyn repeated.

          “Pay me no mind.” Alvis said quickly before slowing down. “We will need to do something about the ice before we can enter.”

          “Throw hot water on ice!” Riki declared, ignoring questions about how they would get said hot water.

          “Yeah, nice one genius!” Reyn said sarcastically. Alvis didn’t seem to hear Reyn’s comment.

          “Precisely.” He stated. Everyone looked at him. “There should be a geyser nearby. In the cave next to it, we will find a stone called Magma Rock.”

          “And we can use this rock to melt the ice?” Dunban guessed.

          “I believe so.” Alvis replied. “So, shall we head to the cave?”

          Everyone nodded and they were off. Alvis lead the way, Riki noted the nearby hot spring. He’d have to go in there some time.

          The inside of the cave was tight, but also rather warm, especially compared to the freezing air in Valak Mountain. There were stray Vangs near the entrance. One of them seemed to notice the group and attacked, it was Dunban, Melia, and Reyn that stepped up. Dunban and Reyn were quick to finish the Vangs off with the strength buff that came from Melia’s summon flare.

          Reyn seemed to get too excited by the end of the battle and shouted. “You can’t have a rainbow without Reyn, baby!”

          “Dunban, I think you need to have a talk with Reyn.” Melia said, unimpressed by Reyn’s behavior. Perhaps she was going too hard on Reyn, especially after hearing about what happened in the Tomb concerning the identification device.

          “No.” Dunban stated, not wanted to have said conversation with Reyn. “Let’s pretend it didn’t happen.” Melia nodded in agreement while Reyn didn’t seem to hear the two.

          As they progressed further into the cave, the group of Homs found Nebula and Ferises within the cave as well. Deciding that they needed the training, they attacked them. Once they got into the main section of the cave, they were immediately grateful for having prepared themselves. In front of them stood a massive Lexos. It was a unique enemy definitely, by the looks of it a Conflagrant Lexos. The group that chose to attack it consisted of Sharla, Riki, and Reyn.

          “Now we’re getting started!” Reyn declared as he charged at the Lexos.

          “But Riki already started.” Riki responded. He whacked the Lexos on the head, inflicting bleed, to prove his point. Reyn rolled his eyes before slamming his driver up the Lexos, the Lexos recoiled in pain. Sharla then shot a powerful bullet at the Lexos, inflicting break. Reyn then responded by knocking the Lexos over, next thing he did was whack the Lexos in the head with his driver. Sharla then shot the Lexos in the head, finishing the creature off.

          “Haha!” Reyn smirked in satisfaction. “In your face!” He then walked over to grab the Magma Rock to pick it up, but instantly recoiled when he touched it. “Ow! How are we gonna carry this thing?”

          Alvis then walked up to the rock, and much to everyone’s surprised picked up the rock, as if unaffected by the immense amount of heat that was coming off of it.

          No one questioned it as they walked to Ose Tower. Alvis then melted the ice covering the door. Melia examined it for a moment before sounding.

          “The letters are worn out and difficult to make out.” She stated. “But it’s definitely the language of the High Entia.”

          “They look just like the lettering on Prison Island.” Sharla commented.

          “If only we could just . . .” Dunban said as he approached the door. It opened upon his presence. “Just walk inside.”

          The group then entered the tower to rest.

          “This is Ose Tower.” Alvis announced. “Built by the High Entia to house and protect the Monado. The ceremony of seers was conducted here. It is also where the Homs found the Monado.”

          Dunban nodded in understanding. _So this is where Dickson found Shulk? Why would that old coot go all the way out here?_ Dunban wondered privately.

 

          _“You are a fluctuation. As a fluctuation, you exist outside the results of your predictions. The more you accept this existence, the more malleable the world becomes. In fact, you have no choice but to accept it.” - Alvis_

 

          Morning had arose on Valak Mountain as the group exited. By the looks of it, it had been morning for quite some time. Alvis was waiting for the rest of the group to get up.

          _How long was he waiting for us?_ Sharla wondered. _Could have waken us up himself._

          “Good morning. Did we sleep well?” Alvis asked in a monotone.

          “I can’t feel my face or feet.” Reyn complained. “What do you think?”

          “Reyn not tell truth!” Riki declared. “Reyn’s snoring make Riki think of Orluga!”

          “Oi! I don’t snore!” Reyn growled with an incredibly intense face. Alvis gave a low chuckle at this and covered his mouth to stifle it. Perhaps after all this time, Dickson was beginning to rub off on him. Despite just laughing, Alvis gets back to his all-business attitude.

          “Sword Valley is just around the corner.” He stated. The group then sets off without a word. They stopped to examine a landmark known as La Luz Church before continuing on towards Sword Valley.

          They were in the middle of a snow covered flat area at the bottom of Valak Mountain. Alvis seemed to be trailing behind, as if he was hesitating to move forwards with the rest of the group. Dunban seemed to be the only one to notice this. That thought was interrupted when a familiar silver faced mechon flew overhead, the party immediately recognized Fiora’s mechon. The mechon then landed and opened up the centerpiece of the mechon, revealing the woman inside of it.

          “Hey, that’s Fiora.” Reyn said, joyfully, seemingly forgetting about Fiora’s loss of memory. Fiora examined the group for a while before sounding.

          _“Where is the Heir to the Monado?”_ Fiora asked. Her voice sounded as if it wasn’t her own. The Fiora that Reyn and Dunban had known and loved had never spoken in such a monotone. Dunban noticed the double layered voice as well. _“There is a matter of which I must speak to him about.”_

          “Shulk . . . he’s.” Reyn tried to answer. He struggled to finish the sentence. “He’s dead. I couldn’t protect him like I promised you.” His voice began to break. “I . . . I failed you. Twice!”

          “Reyn, pull yourself together.” Dunban ordered before turning his attention towards Fiora. “Fiora, I know that you couldn’t have forgotten everything. So please tell me, what do you remember?”

          _“Fiora?”_ Fiora repeated, testing the word in her mouth, ignoring the rest of what Dunban had said. It was then that it hit her. Her monotone broke as she spoke her thoughts out loud. _“Is that my name?”_ Dunban began to approach her. _“Then you . . . You know this body?”_ Her voice had shown a slight bit of surprise.

          “Fiora. Listen to me!” Dunban ordered. “You have to remember at least _something_. The mechon couldn’t have completely taken your memory from you.” Dunban’s voice began to break.

          _“Former wielder of the Monado, if the Heir to the Monado truly is dead as your friend said, then there is a matter that I must speak to you about concerning the Monado.”_ Fiora began. _“The Monado . . . it’s-”_

          Fiora was interrupted as a ball of energy blasted her. She screamed in both pain and surprise. Face Nemesis is knocked back into some nearby rocks from the impact, knocking Fiora out.

          “What was that?!” Reyn demanded, rage and shock were both present in his voice. He could hardly take losing Fiora the first time, the same applied for Shulk, he couldn’t lose Fiora again. The least he could do to amend for his carelessness is save Fiora. If he lost Fiora, then there would be nothing that the strong-headed Homs wouldn’t know what to do.

          Reyn’s question was answered when a faced mechon as black as midnight and malice that could hardly be compared with flew in. He then landed next to Fiora and placed one of his claws comfortably against the blond woman.

          “You!” Reyn roared at the mechon. “Metal Face!”

          “Stay alert.” Dunban cautioned.

          “You killed my father!” Melia shouted, still shaky from the events.

          “Get him!” Reyn shouted as the group charged at Metal Face. “Get away from her!”

          “Now, now, let’s all calm down.” Metal Face cautioned, enjoying everyone’s suffering. “If I slip, I might mess up her hair.”

          “You’re disgusting!” Melia retorted. She felt as if her world collapsed when Metal Face murdered her father in front of her. Melia couldn’t bare the idea of someone else going through that pain. She knew that Reyn, Shulk, and Dunban must’ve felt that way when Fiora was killed, and then everyone felt it when Shulk died.

          Metal Face ignored the soon-to-be ruler of the High Entia. He then looked at Alvis and began to laugh maliciously before sounding. “Look at what we have here. Looks like Monado boy got a replacement. Looks like he was too much of a coward. I guess he really didn’t care that much about Fiora. Now would you be so kind and hand over that dangerous toy you have? I could take it after I smash you all to a pulp, but we wouldn’t want that now, would we?”

          Alvis glanced at Dunban in question. Dunban responded with a slight shake of the head.

          “Give us one good reason why we’d simply hand the Monado over to _you_?!” Dunban demanded. Metal Face then seemed to shift his weight onto Fiora, leading to sparks of crimson energy flying everywhere. Dunban’s eyes widened in horror. “Fiora!”

          Metal Face simply laughed at Dunban’s distraught. Reyn didn’t hesitate to charge at Metal Face. Alvis casted Monado Enchant, to allow Reyn to damage the Mechon. Reyn bashed his driver hard into Metal Face’s leg. The Faced Mechon recoiled in damage.

          “You’re going to pay for that!” Metal Face shouted. “You little maggot.”

          Metal Face raised his claws to stab Reyn through the gut, but the attack was intercepted by Monado Shield and then Monado Buster. Reyn looked at Alvis and noticed somewhat of a light blue aura surrounding the seer. Alvis’s eyes were also glowing a silvery blue, having unleashed multiple powers of the Monado at once. Reyn remembered that Shulk had once tried that, but immediately passed out afterwards. Alvis seemed perfectly fine. Reyn was then surrounded by the aura of Monado Speed. Almost instantly after, he noticed claws going in for the kill and rolled out of the way, barely dodging what would have been a lethal blow.

          “What the?” Dunban whispered to himself. He looked at Alvis. “Alvis, how are you doing that?”

          “Save the questions for later.” Alvis said. “Fiora isn’t quite dead. If we move quickly, we may be able to save her.”

          “Understood.” Dunban said as he charged at the mechon. He jumped on Metal Face and damaged the face of the Mechon, decapitating it.

          “Damn you!” Metal Face sword loudly. “I can’t see!”

          Metal Face then proceeded to slash wildly, hoping to get Reyn off him. When he didn’t hear any screams of agony, Metal Face then opened up his core, revealing Mumkhar. Mumkhar seemed almost completely metallic. Even his face had metal softly pressing into his skull.

          “What the?” Dunban gasped, instantly recognizing his former comrade-in-arms. “But you’re-”

          “How’s it going, Dunban?” Mumkhar taunted, before charging in at Dunban. The two instantly engaged in battle without hesitation. They were at evens with each other. Having known each other all too well, they were able to predict each other’s next move and react to it.

          “Mumkhar!” Dunban said while fighting. “I thought it might be, but . . . you’re to blame for all of this?!”

          “I can’t tell you how badly I’ve wanted the Monado! Has Dickson’s puny boy even figured out how it works yet? I’d love to see the looks on his face if he were to figure out exactly who the Monado is.”

          “Who the Monado is?” Dunban repeated. “Mumkhar, what are you talking about?”

          “Hah, that’s a well-kept secret you know! But I could give you a hint, _apparently_ the soul of the Bionis itself!” Mumkhar shouted as he launched Dunban back towards Alvis. Alvis immediately helped Dunban up. His eyes were still faintly glowing.

          “Stay focused if you intend on defeating your old friend.” Alvis cautioned.

          Dunban nodded and charged back at Mumkhar. The two began to fight nonstop until they were interrupted by the sound of the ground shaking. They were knocked over when a swarm of mechon landed, all of them looked like Xord except for the leader. The leader was a golden mechon with a somewhat draconic figure.

          “What the?!” Dunban exclaimed. “That mechon, it’s not like the others.”

          “You are right, former wielder to the Monado.” The mechon spoke. “This is the strongest mechon ever built, controlled by me, Egil. Leader of the Mechonis and agent of Meyneth. We fight to free the world from the tyranny of the Bionis and purge this world of Zanza.”

          “Zanza?” Dunban questioned. “You mean that Giant from Prison Island?”

          Egil laughed in response. “You seriously have no idea, do you?”

          “What Egil talking about?” Riki asked. “What Zaza do with Mechonis?”

          “It was Zanza whom devastated the Mechonis.” Egil explained. “The Bionis assaulted the Mechonis.”

          “But what does this have to do with Zanza?” Dunban asked, already knowing the answer. He just needed confirmation. “Is he the . . . Bionis?”

          “You’re questions do not concern me.” Egil said. “I am merely here to collect this one.” Egil put and hand over Fiora’s mechon, causing it to levitate in the air. “Find us, Monado. Sword of the Bionis. We will meet you on the battlefield.” Before anyone could ask what exactly Egil was talking about, he left. The group chased after him until the group of Mechon became no more than mere dots within the endless sky.

          The group then prepared to head towards Sword Valley. It was Alvis who first spoke. He’d have to explain to Dickson about what happened to Shulk.

          Dickson was one of the most perceptive people that Alvis knew of. He had managed to figure out that Alvis was the Monado after about 1000 years of knowing him, Alvis still had no clue as to how Dickson came across such information. Lorithia on the other hand, was still oblivious. Neither of them knew much about his origins other than both Zanza and Meyneth were involved in creating him.

          “Just beyond there lies Sword Valley.” Alvis reminded the group. “The Mechon flew in the direction of Galahad Fortress. Fiora may be there. Will we pursue?”

          “No turning back now.” Reyn said. “If Fiora’s in there, we’ve got to get her back!”

          “Reyn is correct.” Dunban said. “Besides, I’m sure that we’re all curious about what this Egil was talking about.”


	3. Sword Valley

          Sword Valley was perhaps the exact opposite of Valak Mountain. While Valak Mountain was cold to the bone, Sword Valley was practically a desert made out of metal, which only made the heat even more unbearable as the metal absorbed and intensified the heat. The size of the sword that they planned on traversing was almost incomprehensible. The length of Sword Valley had to be at least twice the size of Gaur Plains at least. They were lucky to only have to travel across half of the massive sword, since that was where Galahad Fortress laid.

          “Whoa!” Reyn gasped, looking at the massive sword that traveled into the Bionis’s ribcage. “What the?”

          “Is all that big sword?” Riki commented. Riki had remained surprisingly quiet up to this point. “If is then ouchy ouch!”

          “The sword of the Mechonis.” Dunban growled, less than content with having to stay at this place. He had to force away his memories of the Battle of Sword Valley.

          “The entire valley below. . .” Sharla said feeling the need to say it out loud. “The whole thing is its sword!”

          “Father once told me that the Mechonis absorbs the ether of the Bionis and uses it for sustenance.” Melia recalled, noticing the green lights of ether flowing towards Galahad Fortress.

          “So the Mechonis feeds off ether.” Dunban stated. “Then undoubtedly, the ether serves as the Mechon’s energy source as well.”

          The party continued to walk until they noticed a massive structure over the horizon.

          “It looks so big, even from this distance.” Melia commented. “The fortress must be enormous.”

          “Galahad Fortress, the front line base of the Mechon.” Dunban stated. “The Mechon that attack Bionis must all come from here.”

          The group continues to walk. Dunban took it as a moment to reflect upon his emotions. He had noticed that he had gotten more aggressive after losing Shulk. More so than when he had lost Fiora. On the sight of Metal Face, he just couldn’t control himself and charged at the Mechon. Why did he do that? After the Battle of Sword Valley, he promised himself that he would never rush blindly into battle ever again, yet that was all that he had done during the fight against Mumkhar. He still couldn’t believe it. As he walked the group was having a conversation, he didn’t even notice the form of Dickson until the Homs spoke to him.

          “Oi, Dunban, get your head out of the clouds and listen to me when I’m talking to you.” Dickson said. Dunban jumped in surprise.

          “Sorry Dickson.” Dunban said. “I didn’t notice you. I was just . . . thinking.”

          Dickson rolled his eyes. “Ok, I’ll ask you this one more time, what’s on your mind? Ya look kinda down.”

          “Sorry, it’s nothing.” Dunban said. Dickson raised an eyebrow, seeing through the obvious lie. As Dickson opened his mouth to speak, Dunban was saved by Alvis.

          “Dickson. There are a few matters that we need to discuss.” Alvis said formally. Dickson was instantly worried about this. If it was coming from Alvis, then it meant that something went wrong to Lord Zanza’s plan. Considering Shulk’s absence, Dickson could figure that Alvis needed to give him further information on that. He could practically pray to Lord Zanza that the mechon didn’t get them, as that would shatter Lord Zanza’s plans along with any information that he, Alvis, and Lorithia had been hiding. If Egil were to reach Shulk’s memory, than he would undoubtedly reach Lord Zanza’s eventually.

          “Sure thing.” Dickson said. “I imagine that it’s something private?”

          “Correct.” Alvis replied, he followed Dickson into the transporter, outside of anyone’s earshot. The moment that they were able to talk without being overheard, Dickson whispered sharply.

          “Alvis, how the hell did Shulk die?” Dickson whispered. “And why the hell didn’t you protect him?”

          “He was slain by a group of wild Chilkins.” Alvis responded in a monotone. “I apologize for not intervening, but at that point, doing so would have contradicted commands of higher priority.”

          “Such as?” Dickson questioned.

          “Revealing the extent of my power.” Alvis stated. “From the position that I was in, the only way I would have been able to save him would be by activating abilities that would require Zanza’s assistance or permission.”

          Dickson shook his head slightly. He knew that Alvis was by far the disciple that carried out their tasks the most responsibly. While both Dickson and Lorithia had on multiple occasions, managed to get away with breaking Zanza’s rules (Dickson more than Lorithia and more often for the sake of comedy over convenience), Alvis didn’t seem to do anything of that sort. Alvis seemed to act as the role-model that Zanza wanted the other disciples to follow.

          Why did that attitude have to come at the expense of Shulk? To Dickson, if the plan was already screwed up, then there was no point in allowing unnecessary casualties. He would have revealed himself and saved Shulk if given the option.

          “Next time someone is in mortal danger like that, _don’t_ just let them die.” Dickson whispered harshly to the seer. “Got it? Besides, couldn’t you have unlocked a new art for the Monado for Shulk or something?”

          “No.” Alvis stated. “After unlocking the Purge ability, Zanza restricted me from adding any more abilities without his direct permission.”

          “Why would ya do that?” Dickson asked. “I mean, Purge is really only useful for defeating Telethia and such.”

          “I did so because of all of the Telethia within Eryth Sea along with the Leone Telethia within Makna Forest.” Alvis explained. “They would not have been able to defeat those Telethia had Shulk not been able to use that ability.”

          “True.” Dickson said. “What are we going to do now?”

          “I may have to join the group of Homs.” Alvis said. “It is unknown on just who Zanza may have inhabited, and it appears that Meyneth may have inhabited Fiora.”

          “Isn’t that ironic?” Dickson commented. “Any other reasons?”

          “Concerning the group, no one else in the group is likely going to use the Monado.” Alvis stated. “There is also no one else in the group that will be able to have visions. If I leave, then any chance of Zanza using them will fade.”

          “What do you foresee happening if you leave them?” Dickson asked.

          “First, Sharla will be killed by Metal Face, then Dunban by Fiora, when they enter the Mechonis, Riki and Reyn will be killed by various Mechon, leaving Fiora. In which case, that would eventually force Zanza to either share a host with Meyneth or inhabit one of Meyneth’s creations, which would reject him.”

          “I see your point.” Dickson said. “However, aren’t you worried about them figuring out your identity? I’d hate to see the look on Dunban’s face if he were to figure out what you were.”

          “I can keep a secret.” Alvis stated. “I’ve managed to do so with the High Entia for the last few thousand years, just as you’ve been able to do the Homs.”

          “You’re right.” Dickson said. “Just tell me any updates on the situation when we meet up again.”

          “Very well.” Alvis said. The two disciples then left the transporter to find the group buying anti-mechon weapons along with new armor that Dickson had provided.

          Eventually, the group walked up to Dickson. Dickson asks them to inform him about the situation from their side of the deal. Dickson didn’t take but a few seconds to react to the newly acquired information. None of it came as too much of a surprise to him. It was Dunban that broke all of the news to him. Reyn couldn’t find the strength to while Riki, Melia, and Alvis couldn’t give him the full story. Sharla on the other hand didn’t see it as her story to tell.

          “Fiora?” Dickson asked, feigning surprise. “You mean your sister?”

          “Yes.” Dunban stated.

          “So that’s you’re all looking so down.” Dickson commented, perhaps too optimistically. “I can’t believe they’re sticking Homs into those Faced Mechon. Looks like they weren’t just eating us.”

          “They made Mumkhar into one.” Dunban said. “He was the one that attacked Colony 9.”

          “And there was me thinking he snuffed it in that battle.” Dickson said. That news was new. Why didn’t Lord Zanza or Alvis inform him of _that_?

          “Aren’t you surprise?” Dunban questioned. While the information was new, Dickson didn’t see it as overly surprising. Dickson and Lord Zanza had manipulated Mumkhar to the point that Mumkhar would have screwed Dunban over sooner or later. It was just a matter of how badly and how long it would take.

          “That he attacked Colony 9?” Dickson said. Again feigning innocence. Setting the tone back to Mechon being evil, Dickson added more to his statement. “I dunno what drives those Mechon. I’ve given up trying to figure them out. It don’t surprise me one bit. Still, Mumkhar as well? Things are getting interesting.” The last part was muttered, fortunately no one heard him. “Anyway, enjoy the stuff. I just came here to drop off some supplies for ya lot and catch up. You lot should be all right getting Fiora back. In the meantime, that High Entia prince is sure moving things along with the allied force. I’ll be acting as the representative for the Homs.”

          With that, Dickson then left, leaving behind the merchants with the anti-mechon weapons. The group was then left to ponder. The party watched as Dickson’s transporter left sight.

          “Looks like it’s just us.” Melia commented. Her voice seemed empty in the massive expanse known as Sword Valley.

          “Right!” Dunban said, his spirit didn’t seem to waver, even on the Sword of the Mechonis. “We head for the hilt of the sword - Galahad Fortress.”

          “Acknowledged.” Alvis replied. Everyone then left, leaving Dunban to ponder.

          _One year on. Now, at last, we will seize our destiny._ Dunban thought inwardly. _You should have had a chance to be here, Shulk._

         

          _“Galahad Fortress is a key position for the Mechon. You can’t just go rushing in, all guns blazing.” - Dickson_

 

          Within Galahad Fortress, Egil sat in his golden Faced Mechon; Yaldabaoth. Its golden tail swished absentmindedly across the ground behind where it stood. He needed some time to gather his thoughts. After the failure brought by Metal Face and Face Nemesis at Prison Island and then losing control over Face Nemesis in Valak Mountain, Egil needed to think. Then there was Zanza, Zanza altered the Monado, it was now a double edged sword. Why would Zanza do that? Did he dare unleash such power?

          “So two others have appeared with the ability to wield the Monado.” Egil mused, thinking of the golden haired boy and then the silver haired man. Both had skillfully wielded the Sword of the Bionis. The golden haired boy was undoubtedly the Heir to the Monado, Egil recognized who the silver haired Homs was. They had met a couple thousand years ago. The male had cautioned Egil to be wary around Arglass. It had only been recently that Egil managed to figure out that the silver haired man was actually the Monado. That only left the question about Zanza inhabiting the Monado. Egil continued to think out loud. “But why would Zanza release the Monado? He surely knows it would become a double-edged sword. Yet he relinquished it to that mere child, and then that power was reclaimed by the Monado.” Egil remembered his surprise in seeing the Monado holding the Sword of the Bionis opposed to the heir. Thinking further about his conversation with that group of beings from Bionis, something went to the forefront of his mind.

          “And a Face escaped my control and acted alone.” Egil said. Face Nemesis must have left Galahad Fortress while Vanea was focused on something else. Perhaps Metal Face was being obnoxious . . . again. “Now that the Monado has been freed, it appears that the usefulness of the Faces has come to an end. Although . . . perhaps there are still things to be learnt by having them challenge the group.”


	4. Mumkhar

          The group had travelled all the way to the front of Galahad Fortress. They quickly found the mistake of charging at the mechon straight forwards and decided to sneak around. They were so close to entering Galahad Fortress when a familiar figure could be seen in an arena-like platform. Dunban recognized Mumkhar instantly. Mumkhar gave a taunting smile, sensing the group’s arrival.

          “I’ve been waiting for you.” He said, his voice sounded as if it were put into a blender.

          “Mumkhar!” Dunban growled.

          “How predictable.” Mumkhar stated, sounding almost bored. “I knew you were going to come.”

          “How could you?!” Dunban shouted. “How could you do this to your own kind?!”

          “That ain’t got nothing to do with it.” Mumkhar said. Dunban swore he heard sass in Mumkhar’s voice. “I’m just having the time of my life here! Ain’t that the point?! Too bad I didn’t get to take out that annoying Monado brat. I guess I’ll have to settle for destroying the replacement.”

          “You will not disrespect Shulk’s death!” Melia stated.

          “Oh please, he has this coming.” Mumkhar said. “Death by Chilkins? Seriously? I’d expect the Monado Boy to be less pathetic than that!”

          “Oi, beardy! You’re talkin’ pretty tough there!” Reyn taunted. “Don’t be so sure you can take us all on by yourself!”

          “Come on!” Mumkhar said. “I ain’t that stupid.”

          A loud rumbling sound could be heard.

          “What’s that sound?!” Sharla demanded. Her question was answered when a group of mass produced Faced Mechon jumped onto the stage. Each one of them were holding green spears. The same type of spears that impaled Zanza. Mumkhar then entered his own mechon. The only part that was then visible was the Mechon.

          “You scumbag!” Reyn shouted, not liking how Mumkhar turned the tables on them so instantly.

          “Well then, think ya can do it?” Mumkhar taunted. “Can ya kill ‘em all? I wonder whose inside? Who could it be? Your dad? Your mum? Maybe that special someone!” Sharla gasps as she thinks of Gadolt. “Aha! Looks like we’ve got our first contestant. Too bad she won’t give me much of a fight!”

          Mumkhar then attempts to slash Sharla, which would instantly have killed her had it hit. However, fortunately the attack was intercepted by Alvis. Wordlessly, Alvis knocked Mumkhar’s claws back.

          “Alvis.” Sharla states simply, remembering that Alvis was capable of seeing future events, similar to what Shulk could do, but didn’t Alvis require some sort of divination ritual? Maybe contact with the Monado had allowed Alvis to see the future more clearly than before.

          “Be careful about his claws.” Alvis cautioned. “They’re infused with some substance capable of destroying the ether structure in your body and therefor greatly damaging or killing you.”

          “You catch on quick, boy.” Mumkhar said. “You’re right. These weapons are special. They were made especially to decompose you Homs. No, wait, any being from Bionis.”

          “How can that be?!” Dunban demanded.

          “Ether is a malleable source of energy.” Alvis explained. “And the ether structure that builds up biological life greatly differs from the ether that builds up mechanical beings. Therefore, it is possible to create a selective weapon between the two. The Monado previously functioned under that principle.”

          “Yeah, what he said.” Mumkhar said. “Pretty clever, don’t you think? This world suits me just fine, Dunban!”

          “Mumkhar! You’re gonna pay!” Dunban shouted. Uncharacteristic rage filled him once more as Dunban charged at Mumkhar, preventing Mumkhar from continuing the conversation.

          The other Faced Mechon began to stomp towards Dunban when Alvis and Reyn stepped in, keeping them occupied. Since Dunban and Mumkhar knew each other, they knew what to expect, however, Mumkhar had the short end of the stick being a bigger target. Alvis was fine, dodging almost all of the attacks due to having foreseen them coming long before they actually came. Reyn on the other hand was taking quite the beating, but he was managing. Alvis finished the Faced Mechon mercilessly with what looked like a Monado Buster, except it was done diagonally. He then helped Reyn with the Face that he was fighting.

          Only a matter of seconds after Alvis started helping, did Reyn collapse. Alvis chose to ignore it and finish off the Mass Produced Face. The moment that the mechon collapsed, Alvis ran over to Reyn and helped him up.

          “Sorry man, got a little distracted there.” Reyn apologized.

          “Now is not the time to apologize.” Alvis reminded him. “Focus on the battle.”

          “Understood.” Reyn said before rushing off towards Dunban, to help fight Mumkhar. Alvis wasn’t far behind. It seemed that Mumkhar was almost down. Alvis jumped on Metal Face and impaled the mechon’s chest, revealing Mumkhar, who had a look of fear on his face. Alvis stared blankly at the traitor. Dunban then rushed at Mumkhar and impaled him through the neck. Mumkhar was dead before he even had a chance to scream in pain or show any form of agony. Dunban sighed, looking what was once his friend.

          “You went too far, you fool.” Dunban stated, sheathing his sword.

 

          _“But . . . Face Mechon are not like the others. They’re people! Like us! Are you really willing to kill another Homs?” - Shulk_

 

          Lorithia stood in her chamber, working quietly on the Havres that she had designed. While yes, they were effective against the Mechon, Lord Zanza had asked her to design them to make the High Entia within them transform into more powerful Telethia than they would have otherwise. She was sorely disappointed to find that Dickson would wind up acting as the representative of the Homs. At least she could fall back on her amusement towards irony. While Lorithia was also studying the strange green fluids that had impaled Arglass. Doing so had managed to quite nearly damage Zanza’s soul. She was still angry at the emperor’s death, while she was well aware that the emperor would have died sooner or later, she wasn’t quite so sure about Kallian. Besides, she figured that it would be fun to ride the royal family after they transform into Telethia. She planned to do that with Kallian anyway, but the emperor would have created an even bigger mockery of the High Entia’s pathetic society.

          “Oi, Lorithia!” A voice called. Lorithia growled, instantly recognizing the voice of that idiot.

          “What do you want, Dickson?” Lorithia demanded. “I’d imagine that you have better things to do than annoy me and whatnot.”

          “Nah, I wouldn’t want to anger someone above you.” Dickson said. “Side’s, I kinda like Kallian.”

          “Shut it!” Lorithia snapped. “If you’re just here to mock me, then I’ve got better things to do. Actually, no. If you’re not here for anything that’s helpful, leave.”

          “No, I’m just here to pass on news that Alvis gave me.” Dickson said. This peaked Lorithia’s interests. She was curious as to why Alvis hadn’t come back to Alcamoth with Dickson, but she excused it as either Melia ordering him to come with them or something not going fully to plan. “There’s been a slight change in plans due to a minor setback.”

          “What, did you raise the brat wrong and that’s showing up?” Lorithia scoffed. “I could tell from the moment that I saw that brat that you failed at raising Lord Zanza’s vessel correctly.”

          “I’m sorry, do you doubt that decision?” Dickson mocked. “Cause it sure as hell wasn’t my choice. Either way, the brat’s dead now and we have no idea where Lord Zanza’s soul went. Alvis is trying to track it down.”

          “You’re calling that a _minor_ setback?” Lorithia scoffed. “And what are we going to do about that? Or are you going to cry your heart out over his death?”

          “I cared about the kid, but that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t shoot him in the back if I had to.” Dickson said simply. “Still, apparently he was killed by a group of Chilkin of all things.”

          “Well, that’s rather pathetic.” Lorithia commented. “I’d imagine that Alvis would have been able to do something about it anyway.”

          “Apparently by the time Alvis foresaw Shulk’s death, it was too late to intervene without giving away part of his identity or something.” Dickson said. “Kind of how Lord Zanza screwed Shulk over with Fiora’s death. Now she’s apparently Meyneth’s vessel or something.”

          “We’ll have to watch out for her then.” Lorithia said. “I guess you might be shooting her instead.”

          “Nah, Fiora’s Dunban’s responsibility, not mine.” Dickson said.

          “And you wonder why I hate you so much.” Lorithia muttered.

          “Not at all.” Dickson said optimistically. He then headed out of the room to aid with the allied force.


	5. Galahad Fortress

          After Mumkhar’s death, the group wordlessly ventures into Galahad Fortress. The area was dark and eerily silent. Every time the metal creaked below them, Dunban felt like jumping. His instinct continuously anticipated that they’d suddenly be ambushed by a group of mechon, but that didn’t happen. They entered what looked like a control room. There were barely any mechon patrolling the area. The guilt for killing Mumkhar was beginning to sink in. Did he have to kill Mumkhar? There had to be another way. What was he thinking? He had every reason to kill Mumkhar!

          They began to move towards the lift when they found that they needed to collect something for it to work. They began to search the rooms. Nerve began to sink back in when they found the rooms filled with inactivated mechon. One false move and all hell would break loose. They inspected the room and found nothing. In the next room, there seemed to be a key, which was guarded by an active mechon. The mechon was practically telling them to come at it if they dared do so.

          “What’s the plan?” Sharla whispered.

          “If we attack that one, the other Mechon will activate as well.” Alvis stated. His voice was soft, but he didn’t bother whispering. Dunban was relieved that the Mechon hadn’t noticed them.

          “I say we attack head on!” Reyn declared, he practically shouted it. The Mechon picked up on that and headed towards the source of the sound. While it wasn’t a sound type enemy, that wasn’t to say that it was completely deaf.

          “Reyn!” Sharla shouted as she got up and followed the bone-head. Melia ran after the two. She assisted them by providing buffs and debuffs to Reyn, Sharla healed Reyn as he seemed to be to only ones attacking the horde of Mechon. Eventually, Sharla used her Metal Blast art to inflict break, Reyn instantly toppled and then dazed the mechon. Sharla responded by shooting the mechon in its head, instantly killing it. Reyn struggled with the rest of the mechon, but luckily managed to keep the agro on him and defeat them.

          “That was close.” Reyn stated as he claimed the key to the lift. The group walked in silence as they returned to where everyone else was.

          They were mostly silent as they travelled down to the next level. There seemed to be a control room with a pipeline moving to a pit that was drawing in ether.

          “Where are we?” Reyn asked.

          “Looks like the control room for an ether blast furnace.” Sharla commented as she walked over to an observational window. “There, look at that.”

          “So this is what supplies the Mechon with ether energy.” Dunban commented.

          “What that?!” Riki squealed, pointing to a piston that was moving up and down. “Looks like fun! Riki want to ride!” Alvis gave a low chuckle at the comment, knowing just how badly that would end. He didn’t have to concern himself with that being a potential outcome though.

          “We didn’t come here to mess about, Furball!” Reyn said. “Time we bounce on!”

          “Unless we can stop the pistons from pumping in more ether.” Alvis commented. “It would greatly hinder the mechon and only be a minor detour for us.”

          “Nice idea.” Sharla commented. “It’ll make the fight against the mechon just that much less difficult.”

          “Riki say we try!” Riki squealed.

          “Yeah, but how are we supposed to stop something that massive?” Reyn asked. Alvis seemed to answer by typing something into the control panel that shut off the machines. He then spent a couple minutes doing seemingly random things to the computer.

          “Oi, Alvis, what did ya do?” Reyn asked.

          “I hacked into the computer and shut off the turbines driving the pistons.” Alvis said. “After that, I locked it in place by inserting a password in order to access the controls. This should prevent them from mobilizing a large quantity of mechon for now.”

          “Hopefully that will improve the Allied Force’s chances.” Dunban said. Alvis nodded in agreement. They then travelled down to a chamber with multiple deactivated Faced Mechon with spears.

          “Alvis, is that?” Melia asked the seer upon noticing the deactivated mechon.

          “Spear ones! Loads and loads of spear Mechon!” Riki squealed in response. Just as Riki squealed, multiple sirens began to sound. Two doors to the left and right began to open as multiple mechon stalked out of each one. The party attempted to run until another door opened, revealing Face Nemesis. The mechon that Fiora was in.

          Fiora wordlessly drew twin blades from her mechon. The group of Mechon and Fiora began to attack the group relentlessly. Alvis occupied himself with Fiora while the rest of the party focused on the surrounding Mechon. Alvis seemed to be at equal skills as Fiora. Both could tell what the other would do before doing so. Dunban could guess that Alvis was seeing into the future, but Fiora lacked an excuse for seemingly foreseeing Alvis’s attacks.

          The party eventually managed to defeat the mechon surrounding Fiora. Alvis jumped onto Face Nemesis and breaks the sensors around the head of the mechon. Alvis was still attacking Fiora when they finished.

          “Fiora, Stop!” Dunban demanded. “Don’t you recognize us?!” Fiora didn’t respond. “It’s no use. Everyone, it’s time to retreat.”

          “Got it.” Reyn said, not thinking that he’d be able to last very long anyway as he began to run.

          “Understood.” Sharla said as she followed Reyn. The rest of the group ran with the two. Alvis hesitated for a moment after sensing Meyneth’s presence. Fiora chased them as they ran. The group continuously ran until the surface that they were running on collapsed beneath them. Everyone screamed at they fell. They landed with a thud.

          “You all right?” Dunban asked Reyn. The 18 year-old Homs’s landing hadn’t been a pretty one.

          “Yeah, I think so. What do we do now, Dunban?” Reyn replied. “We ain’t gonna last long here!”

          “Fiora!” Dunban called. “Can’t you remember us?” Alvis stiffened as he became all too aware of another presence in the room.

          “I pity you. Without the power of that sword, I doubt you would ever have made it this far.” Egil’s voice said. It rang through the otherwise empty room. Alvis turned to see Yaldabaoth, which undoubtedly held Egil within it. “Apocrypha activate.” Yaldabaoth then began to glow with inflamed energy. Egil then shot a wave of brilliant lavender energy towards the group. As soon as it hit them, the Monado deactivated and Alvis staggered backwards before collapsing onto one knee.

          “Alvis!” Dunban shouted as he ran up to the seer. Alvis began to lean against him in a daze. “Alvis, are you ok?” He then shook Alvis, who didn’t respond.

          “Oi, what’s going on?” Reyn shouted. “What’s happening to Alvis?!”

          A swarm of mechon began to fly in, among them was Fiora.

          “Look out!” Melia shouted, noticing a Mechon trying to attack Reyn. Melia took the force of the blow instead.

          “Melia!” Reyn shouted.

          “I’m alright.” Melia reassured him, getting up.

          “Wait here!” Reyn shouted. He then attempted to attack some of the nearby mechon, only to find that his attacks weren’t doing anything due to the lack of the Monado.

          “Most peculiar.” Egil mused. “The Apocrypha affected that one as well as the Monado.” He thought that the Apocrypha would only affect the Sword of the Bionis, not the physical incarnation of both Zanza’s and Meyneth’s Monados.

          Face Nemesis then began to stalk towards the group menacingly. Her blades were drawn, prepared to attack.

          “Fiora! Stop this right now.” Dunban shouted. It was amazing that he could talk down to a Mechon that was at least five times his size. “How could you? We came here to save you! Shulk, he died wishing to save you! Just how you sacrificed yourself to save him.” Fiora’s blades began to shake, as if Fiora was hesitating to follow through with killing them. Dunban’s expression did not waver. “Do you hear me? Fiora!” Face Nemesis’s head began to turn in a painful position as Fiora’s blades continued to shake violently. The chest component finally opened.

          _“You must run.”_ Fiora cautioned. Fiora attempted to lean forwards, but fell back into the machine. _“Please, run! The machine is not under my control.”_

          “Not under your control?” Dunban repeated dumbly. The chest component began to close, Fiora gave a worried expression as it happened. She was unable to further delay the inevitable.

          “Most surprising. I admit I never expected such resistance to becoming a Face.” Egil stated as Fiora continued to struggle.

          _“Egil.”_ Fiora begged.

          “Why?!” Dunban demanded, pointing his katana towards Egil. “Why make Homs into Mechon?! What do you want from us? Why make us attack Bionis? Slay our brethren? Attack our homes?”

          “If you wish to know, you have only to submit yourself to me. All will become clear when you attack Bionis with a new body born of Mechonis.”

          “Never!” Melia shouted. “Who would ever submit themselves to the likes of you?!”

          “Forget about him. We have to get out of here.” Dunban said. He attempted to pick up Alvis, who had passed out some time during their conversation. He was having difficulty doing so, considering that he could only us one arm.

          “Oi, but what about Fiora?” Reyn demanded. “We can’t just leave her here!”

          “If we die here today, she will be . . .” Dunban said, he hesitated to say the last part. “She will be lost forever.”

          “Choose! I have rendered the Monado useless.” Egil demanded. “You have no hope of victory or escape.”

          “You chunk of scrap!” Reyn yelled. “So it was you who did this to the Monado and Alvis!”

          “The Monado is a tool that regulates the waves of the very ether from which the world is formed. Therefore, it can be counteracted simply by releasing opposing waves.” Egil explained. “As for why it affected your friend, I will say that I was rather surprised, although I can imagine the roots of _its_ situation.”

          “But how can you-” Dunban started to ask, but he was cut off by Egil.

          “The questions end here!” Egil declared. “Hand over the Monado. After all, it is no longer of use to you.”      

          “Never!” Dunban shouted. “If the Monado really is powerless, then why would you want it for yourself? Why would we ever give away our most powerful weapon?”

          “Then make your choice.” Egil declared, getting into a battle stance. “Be crushed by my fists or slain by your old friend.”

          _“Egil!”_ Fiora shouted as her mechon was forcefully entered into the battle. The party attempted to fight the two off, but failed horribly. Fiora was attempting desperately to stop attacking them. Eventually Egil attacked them and then stalked towards the group after they collapsed.

          _“I cannot allow this.”_ Fiora said desperately. _“That group is at risk.”_

          _Dunban! Don’t let him die!_ A voice shouted within Fiora’s head. _Not after Shulk! Help them!_

          _“Who are you?!”_ Fiora demanded out loud.

          “This is the end.” Egil said as he charged a cerulean ball of energy.

          _“I won’t let you do this!”_ Fiora shouted as she slammed Face Nemesis into Yaldabaoth. The two then engaged in combat. Fiora seemed to be attempting to cut through Yaldabaoth’s armor.

          “You dare defy me?!” Egil shouted. “Worthless machine!” Egil then grabbed Face Nemesis and slammed her mechon into a wall. Face Nemesis collapsed.

          “Fiora!” Dunban shouted.

          _“Egil.”_ Fiora said, struggling within Face Nemesis. _“No matter how much you yearn for revenge, I will not permit you to have your way!”_ Fiora then managed to get Face Nemesis to stand up. The mask on the head of Face Nemesis was raises as crimson energy blasts out of the mechon. Alvis then began to wake up. Whatever Fiora did seemed to be able to counter the Apocrypha. Alvis struggled to get up. Once he did, he activated the Monado. He kept a blank expression on his face.

          “The Monado . . . but how?” Egil asked, looking at the bloodshot blade in concern. Fiora charged at Egil once more.

          _“Please . . . survive!”_ Fiora shouted as she hacked away at Egil.

          “Will you die for them?!” Egil demanded in shock. Egil tried to push Fiora off of Yaldabaoth, but failed. Fiora’s chest component was glowing a benevolent rubicund color. Egil could sense her increased power. “What is this?!”

          Energy began to explode from the fortress, causing the building to collapse. Multiple explosions went off throughout Galahad Fortress.

          “Not good! Let’s get out of here!” Dunban shouted. Another explosion went off, causing Melia to cry out. The group attempted to hold on while the floor tilted and multiple mechon slid off, including Fiora. Alvis seemed to be in too bad of a condition to act in time and fell off the structure, falling with Fiora.

          “Alvis! No!” Dunban shouted as the seer fell off the building in a daze. Egil made his leave as well, not wanting to be caught further into the explosions.

          “The power of that Face . . . No. That is not possible.” He mused to himself. “It cannot be!”

 

          _“Forgive me, Seer. That will not be necessary. From now on, we will seize our destiny with our own hands.” - Kallian_

 

          Within Alcamoth, one of the guards was reporting observations given on the events in Galahad Fortress. It was plain to see that there was something wrong.

          “The fortress has collapse?!” Kallian demanded. “What of Melia?!”

          “The observation was based solely on long-range intelligence.” The guard explained. “We cannot be any more specific.”

          “Gah!” Kallian growled. He felt the need to skewer something, no he needed confirmation of Melia’s survival.

          “You don’t need to worry about them.” A new voice said. It was the representative of the Homs; Dickson.

          “But-” Kallian replied. He wanted to ask how Dickson could be so sure, but Dickson beat him to talking.

          “Take it easy. I’ve got a pretty good idea where they are.” Dickson said, barely reassuring the prince. “If you’re gonna attack, you’d better do it now. Their fortress ain’t completely destroyed. Or do we just sit here and wait to die?”

          “Very well.” Kallian said. “From now on, we will seize our destiny with our own hands.” His gaze became remarkably intense. Dickson gave a half-smirk.

          “I like the look in your eye there, lad.” Dickson said. “It’s time. This is war.”


	6. On the Fallen Arm

          Alvis slowly got up. He took a moment to realize where he was. Fallen Arm. He looked towards where Face Nemesis landed. He saw a bright light, beaconing him. He had seen that light coming from Fiora in the fortress. That light, its ether seemed to match Meyneth. Fiora’s voice matched Meyneth’s as well. Even Fiora’s dialog sounded like something that Meyneth might have said. It was clear that Fiora must’ve become Meyneth’s vessel. That was rather ironic. While he had told Dickson of the possibility, now he had it confirmed.

          Alvis walked towards Face Nemesis, hoping that Fiora would still be in there. It seemed that she was and was unconscious, but besides that ok. He dragged her out to the sand. Fiora began to stir weakly. Alvis then realized that she was most likely dehydrated and walked over to a nearby spring to get her some water.

          Once he walked back to Fiora, he attempted to use his ether to activate her temporarily, however it seemed that he was unable to, most likely due to the Apocrypha Generator. He sighed and instead propped her jaw up and tilted the cup so that the water fell into her mouth.

          Fiora got up in a coughing fit. Alvis back off and looked at her blankly.

          “Are you alright?” Alvis questioned.

          “Yes, I’m fine.” Fiora responded. “Who are you?”

          “My name is Alvis.” Alvis responded. “And I take it that you’re Fiora? Once you are ready, we should head out and look for your brother along with everyone else.”

          “Aren’t you going to ask if I have my memory?” Fiora asked. Confused by Alvis’s reactions.

          “No, I know that you still remember everything.” He stated. “So there was no point in asking.”

          “Oh, I see.” Fiora said. “I remember that the Apocrypha knocked you out but didn’t faze anyone else.”

          “It is simply a matter that I am more sensitive to ether than most Homs.” Alvis stated. It wasn’t necessarily a lie, more of an answer that satisfied the question while revealing as little as possible.

          “Oh, I see.” Fiora said, she momentarily looked down. “I know that you’re part of the group as a replacement for Shulk.”

          “Because I am using the Monado?” Alvis questioned. Fiora paused.

          “Yes.” Fiora said finally. “And I shouldn’t hate you for it. When Reyn told me of Shulk’s death, I was crying out desperately . . . but no one could hear me. When I saw you holding the Monado, I knew instantly that something was wrong, and I was right.”

          “I see.” Alvis said. He had no idea how to deal with this situation. He could deal with physical pain, but emotional pain was a complete mystery to him. All he could do is listen to what Fiora had to say.

          “I’m sorry for bothering you.” Fiora said. “Let’s go find Reyn and Dunban.”

          “Very well.” Alvis replied. With that, the two were off.

          Midway through an area built by the Machina, Fiora asked for the two to have a break, already worn down. The two sat down quietly as Fiora rested. Alvis didn’t seem to mind, but he kept watch in case any mechon or wild monsters in the area wondered in. The Monado was placed between the two of them.

          “I’m sorry, I don’t feel comfortable sleeping with a stranger.” Fiora said. “I hope you understand.”

          “However, you do not appear ready to continue.” Alvis stated bluntly. “What do you intend on doing?”

          “I don’t know.” Fiora stated. “Perhaps I should stay on Mechonis.” Alvis gave her a confused look, so Fiora explained. “I mean, look at me. This body is a Mechon body. So I should live here on Mechonis. This is where I belong. I can’t bear to live in Colony 9 knowing that Shulk won’t be there anymore.”

          “I see.” Alvis said. “Although I can be fairly sure that this was not Shulk’s wish.”

          “What do you mean?” Fiora asked.

          “Shulk died trying to save you.” Alvis explained. “So if you were to head back to Mechonis, wouldn’t that make his efforts all be in vain?” Fiora’s eyes widened.

          “I don’t know.” Fiora said. “Ever since the mechon took me, I didn’t know. My life was turned upside-down.”

          “That’s understandable.” Alvis stated. “Shifting from biological life to mechanical life or vice versa isn’t going to be fun. There’s just so many differences. Everything moves differently. Everything just feels . . . off.” Fiora laughed.

          “You sound as if you’ve done that before.” Fiora said. “You just described all of my issues with this body.” Alvis gave a slight nod.

          Before the conversation had a chance to continue, a noise could be heard. Both Alvis and Fiora turned towards the source of the sound. A trio of mechon began to advance towards the two. Alvis got up and walked towards them. He attempted to activate the Monado, his will just wasn’t powerful enough. He groaned in annoyance as he bashed the group of mechon with the deactivate Monado, doing essentially nothing to the group.

          “Alvis, let me.” Fiora started before collapsing.

          One of the mechon eventually threw Alvis across the room. As Alvis rolled back, the Mechon continued to advance.

          As the leading Mechon prepared for the killing blow, Alvis blocked it with the Monado. He was beginning to feel nauseous. He groaned, realizing that he was experiencing ether deficiency. By the looks of things it wasn’t minor. Soon after, two offensive units joined the battle.

 

          _“It’s been a long time since I last had this dream. I reached out for the piece of scrap metal. And then I fell into the ground.” - Shulk_

 

          Elsewhere on the Fallen Arm, Reyn was slowly coming ‘round. Sharla was looking around in hopes to find the other party members, particularly Fiora and Alvis, neither of them looked good when they fell from Galahad Fortress - particularly Alvis after the Apocrypha Generator was activated. While whatever Fiora did seemed to get him to wake up momentarily, but it wasn’t quite enough.

          “Where are we?” Reyn asked, not expecting an answer. He didn’t notice the other’s presence.

          “You’re up then?” A voice asked. Reyn jumped, awake now. He recognized that voice instantly.

          “Sharla!” Reyn shouted as Sharla came closer to him. “What happened to us?”

          “I don’t know. I’ve only just come round.” Sharla explained.

          “Oh.”

          “Reyn, thanks.” Sharla said.

          “Huh?” Reyn asked, trying to think of what on Bionis Sharla was talking about, no wait, they were on Mechonis. Maybe he should swear to Mechonis instead.

          “For protecting me, back there.” Sharla explained.

          “Yeah, it got rough but at least you got out safe.” Reyn said, pretending to know what Sharla was talking about. He began thinking of Shulk and looked slightly down.

          “What is it?” Sharla asked, noticing Reyn’s unusually grave expression.

          “Look at me, I’m useless. Can’t even keep a promise.” Reyn said. “I promised Fiora I’d look after Shulk, stupid. Look where that got me. I was looking the other way in his time of need.”

          “Reyn.” Sharla said, trying to intervene.

          “If only I hadn’t been so stupid.” Reyn said. “I should have been paying more attention during that battle. Now, Shulk’s dead. Because of what? A group of Chilkin! I should have . . .” Reyn began to break. “I should have noticed something was wrong. I could have saved him, but I didn’t. I was too stupid to do so.”

          “That’s not the Reyn I know.” Sharla said, not able to take Reyn blaming himself. “You remember Colony 6?”

          “Yeah.” Reyn said, not sure where Sharla was going with this.

          “The Mechon were always at the doorstep of our home, the Colony.” Sharla explained. “Thinking about it, I realized they were after the ether underneath it.”

          “Yeah. I suppose so.” Reyn agreed. “If they could stockpile energy from there, they could get to any part of Bionis.”

          “The Colony 6 defense force suffered its fair share of pain. And not just physical.” Sharla continued. Reyn grunted, continuing to think about Shulk’s death. “Friends and family . . . alive one day . . . gone the next. It all became so normal. You end up wondering how you can possibly make a difference when war is so futile. I’m not the only one who felt like that sometimes. But nobody ever gave up. And do you know why?”

          “Because you were strong?” Reyn guessed. Sharla sighed.

          “We had no choice but to be strong.” Sharla further explained. “Everybody had someone to protect. The moment you look away, you’d lose everyone you loved. So we had to keep looking straight ahead. We couldn’t stop fighting.”

          “Just like how the moment I looked away . . .” Reyn wept. He had to be strong for Sharla, for everyone, but he felt like he just couldn’t. “The moment I looked away, all I heard was a scream. Once I turned around, Shulk was . . . he was dead! How can I be trusted to protect anyone when I’m that unreliable? They were just Chilkins Sharla! Chilkins!” Sharla groaned and slapped Reyn hard on the face.

          “Reyn.” Sharla said, looking at him with determination. “Shulk’s death was _not_ your fault. Don’t go blaming yourself for it for even one second. Understood?”

          “But how can you be so certain?” Reyn wept.

          “I’m the medic, I should have noticed something was wrong.” Sharla said. “Dunban was also fighting with you, he can’t feel good about that.”

          “Huh?” Reyn asked, not quite piecing everything together.

          “All I’m saying is that you’re not the only one who failed in that particular incident.” Sharla told him. “Don’t go doubting yourself, even if things get tough. There are still people for you to protect, people that need you.”

          “You’re right.” Reyn said. “There’ll be plenty of time to stare at my feet when I’m old and crooked. Get it?”

          “I get it.” Sharla said, ignoring Reyn’s bad joke. “So now what?”

          “We look for Fiora!” Reyn said. “I may have failed her twice, but I won’t fail her a third time. Not now, not ever.”

          “Finally! That’s the Reyn I know.” Sharla declared as the two of them prepared to leave.

          “Back there, were you talking about that guy Gadolt?” Reyn asked. Trying to sound casual.

          “Not just about him.” Sharla answered. “Why do you ask?”

          “Nothing. Just . . . You know . . . Seems like tough competition for a guy like me.” Reyn answered. Stuttering on almost every word. Sharla chuckled at this.

          “Reyn.” She said teasingly as the two set off. Barely any further Sharla spoke again.

          “Do you think the others are OK?” She asked.

          “‘Course they are. They wouldn’t die from something like that.” Reyn exclaimed.

          “Back to your old self I see.” Sharla stated. “Right, we’d better get looking.”

          They continued to walk. Not that long later, the sound of machines moving around could be heard. Both Homs stopped instantly upon hearing it.

          “What’s that sound?!” Sharla demanded.

          “Someone’s in a fight! Up ahead!” Reyn shouted as he and Sharla ran towards the source of the noise. There, they saw Alvis fighting a group of mechon.

          “Alvis!” Reyn shouted as he ran towards the seer. Alvis seemed to be in a really bad condition, he didn’t need to be Sharla to figure that one out. Alvis looked at the two warily. “We’re coming!”

          Alvis gave a slight nod before dodging an attack from a mechon. He rolled to the side. One of the attack units then proceeded to jab him hard in the stomach. Alvis groaned in pain.

          “Alvis, get back, Sharla and I’ve got this from here.” Reyn said as he knocked the mechon that was on top of Alvis backwards. Fiora managed to get up and stuttered towards the group.

          “Reyn, let me help too.” She said weakly.

          “Fiora?” Reyn questioned.

          “Look out!” Fiora shouted as a mechon attacked Reyn. Reyn turned around and barely dodged the attack.

          “Reyn, use the Monado.” Alvis said, trying to pass the Monado over to Reyn. “For now, at least.”

          “What?!” Reyn demanded. Shocked by Alvis’s request. “I’ve used it before, didn’t end so well.”

          “I am aware of that.” Alvis said. “Using the Monado resulted in you destroying Shulk’s lab. That won’t happen in this fight. Trust me on this.” How did Alvis know this? He didn’t even know Reyn when that happened.

          “Uh.” Reyn said before hesitantly grabbing the Monado. He whacked it against a Mechon. He couldn’t get it to activate. He wasn’t damaging the Mechon. The dodged the attacks shot at him until one landed on him. Right as the Mechon was about to make a fatal blow, the Monado activated and forced Reyn’s arm up, blocking the attack. Reyn could hear Alvis breathing heavily once that happened.

          Reyn didn’t really know how to use a sword and wound up swinging it randomly, as if the Monado were controlling his movements. The mechon seemed unable to react to his random swordsmanship and were cut into bits. Sharla’s medical skills were hardly needed in the fight.

          When Reyn turned around, Alvis was on the ground, his eyes were flickering between their typical metallic silver and a dark shade of blue. His body was emitting a faint amount of turquoise ether. Even stranger was that markings could be seen across the seer’s body, they were faded, but they were the same shade of blue as the altered eyes.

          “Alvis!” Reyn shouted as he rushed towards the seer. “Are you alright?”

          As he dropped the Monado, Alvis stopped emitting ether and returned to normal. He looked at the group with an apologetic look and gave a slight nod.

          “Come on, that’s a clear lie.” Sharla said.

          “Reyn! It’s you!” Fiora called as she staggered towards the group, ending the conversation with Alvis.

          “Fiora!” Reyn exclaimed. “You remember me? And Dunban?”

          “Yes, I do.” Fiora said. “It’s a long story.”

          “I can imagine.” Sharla said. “If only we can find Dunban.”

          “Yeah, he’ll be blubbering at the sight of us.” Reyn commented.

          “Hahaha!” Fiora laughed. “I don’t think he’d ever cry in front of you!”

          “So he does cry?” Sharla asked. “That’s difficult to imagine.”

          “I guess when no one’s watching?” Reyn guessed.

          “Yep.” Fiora confirmed. “He’s always been like that. He’s a big softy, but he hates anyone seeing it.”

          “Nope!” Reyn said jokingly. “I don’t believe it!”

          Everyone except Reyn got to their feet. Fiora and Alvis seemed to struggle a little.

          “Take it easy you two.” Sharla cautioned.

          “I’m OK.” Fiora said. “I want to see my brother. Let’s go.” Sharla nodded and then looked at Alvis.

          “And what is your excuse?” Sharla asked.

          “I do not wish to be a burden to you.” Alvis stated. “Besides, were we not about to leave anyway?”

          Reyn then got up as well and they set off to find Dunban and the others. After passing through a room with a couple monsters in it, they headed outside. Fiora suddenly stopped, Sharla noticed the panicked expression on her face.

          “What is it?” Sharla asked.

          “I can hear something.” Fiora whispered.

          “What? I can’t hear anything.” Sharla responded.

          “Her hearing is most likely stronger than ours.” Alvis stated.

          “Low sounds. More than one.” Fiora whispered, trying to figure out what she was hearing. “Watch out! Something’s here!”

          Immediately after she said that, a group of mechanical people began to stalk towards the group.


	7. Hidden Machina Village

          Just recently, Dunban managed to wake up. They were about to search around Fallen Arm for Alvis, Fiora, Reyn, and Sharla. Dunban felt a slight migraine form within his head as he chose to ignore it. Riki seemed fine while Melia was lagging behind. They walked about 20 meters before Riki suddenly shouted.

          “Friends stop for Riki!” Riki declared. “Riki very hungry! And Riki sleepy!” Riki shook his head, doing a relatively poor job at feigning the two. “If Riki not rest now, Riki not keep going!”

          “We can’t have that, can we?” Dunban said with a hint of amusement in his voice, figuring that this was for Melia’s sake more than Riki’s. “We’ll rest here before going any further. Melia, do you need to rest?”

          “I am fine.” Melia stated.

          “Good!” Riki squealed. “Break time!”

          Dunban chuckled as they set up camp. A couple hours later, Melia was sound asleep and Riki had returned with a big fish to eat.

          “What’s this?” Dunban asked. Looking at Riki.

          “Heropon Riki have big fight with fish. Riki win.” Riki said enthusiastically. “Grilled fish taste yum yum! Dundun eat too.”

          “I thought you said you couldn’t move if you didn’t rest.” Dunban pointed out, giving Riki a hard time.

          “Riki very tired.” Riki lied, before adding the truth to the statement. “But Riki very hungry too.”

          “How considerate of you.” Dunban said. Riki gave him a confused look.

          “Riki not understand Dundun!” Riki said casually as he waddled over to the fire to cook the fish.

          “Don’t try to hide it. You realized that Melia was lagging behind.” Dunban said. “She would never admit how tired she was. That’s the real reason you asked.”

          Riki didn’t say anything and waddled back to the fish that he was cooking. About an hour later, the fish was finished and the two began to eat.

          “Now that’s good fish.” Dunban complemented. “Even in this strange place, at least the fish tastes like it should.”

          “Riki glad Dundun like yum yum fish!” Riki said cheerfully.

          “Yeah, thank you.” Dunban replied.

          “Melly is tired, but Riki is tired too.” Riki said. “And Dundun not look happy.”

          “What’s this?” Dunban asked. “Am I really that transparent?”

          “Riki want to hear Dundun’s story.” Riki declared. “Riki listen carefully. For Riki is Heropon.”

          “I’m not sure what that has to do with it.” Dunban commented before continuing. “Well, seeing as you’re her. I’ll tell you.”

          “Yay!” Riki commented, he didn’t quite shout, not wanting to accidentally wake up Melia. “Riki listen.”

          “I have a sister.” Dunban began. He knew that this was information that Riki already knew, but he needed somewhere to start. “Her name is Fiora.”

          “Riki know. She wears silver armor.” Riki said. “Dundun look everywhere for her. Shulk too, but Shulk not make it. Riki feel sorry for Shulk. Shulk still needed.”

          “Indeed.” Dunban agreed. He felt a dull pain in his chest, knowing how distraught Fiora would have been if she retained her memory, not that she’d ever show it. “Shulk and Fiora, everyone knew that they liked each other, but they were just not ready I suppose. They were the perfect match, but they never had a chance to tell each other.”

          “Even Riki know that!” Riki said. Dunban looked down at the ground.

          “I suppose everyone does.” He said. “It’s a shame things ended that way.”

          “She forget Shulk.” Riki commented. “She forget Dundun too.”

          “She did.” Dunban commented. “But no one’s going to give up on her. Knowing that fills me with hope. I just wish that I was there with her.”

          “Dundun take care of Fiora.” Riki said.

          “Hmm?” Dunban inquired, hoping that Riki could further explain what he meant by that.

          “Dundun watch over Fiora.” Riki explained. “That is all a daddypon can do.” After a moment, Riki gasped. “Riki make mistake! Dundun not daddypon.”

          “Well, I am her older brother.” Dunban said, with a slight smile on his face.

          “But just like daddypon, watching over family.” Riki explained. “Same watch over. Dundun do what he must.”

          “Who would have thought it?” Dunban said, surprised at just how knowledgeable Riki was on the subject of family. “I never imagined that I’d be getting such advice from you.”

          “Riki have big family of littlepon.” Riki explained. “Riki raised and say goodbye to many littlepon. Riki know some things.”

          “You can say that again.” Dunban responded. “I have you all wrong.”

          Riki giggled at this, Dunban joined. After that they went to sleep. They’d need their strength for the morning.

 

          _“Yeah, but nothing’s gonna separate us now.” - Shulk_

 

          It was morning and the sun had recently risen. The group was looking around in hopes of finding something useful. Dunban and Melia eventually found themselves just staring a massive pipe that was easily big enough to fit the three of them standing side-by-side, maybe even the entire party.

          “I wonder where this pipe leads.” Dunban said after a while, hoping the break their trance. Riki waddled up to the two.

          “Go go!” Riki shouted. “Riki has feeling Fiora and friends are on other side!”

          “Feeling?” Dunban repeated. “Well, I’m willing to give your Nopon instinct a try.”

          “As am I.” Melia said. “The pipe it is.”

          The trio didn’t hesitate to wander through the massive pipe. On the other side, they found themselves walking into an unfamiliar village.

          “A village in a place like this?” Dunban question.

          “Oi, Dunban!” A familiar voice shouted as three familiar figures ran up to the trio.

          “You’re all right!” Dunban said, trying hard not to sound as if he was worried about them. Happily, Riki whacks Reyn in the face, in response, Reyn grabs Riki by the fur on his head, glaring at the Nopon. He groaned in annoyance before looking at Dunban.

          “We found Fiora.” Reyn said. Fiora then walks up towards Dunban. Did she remember him? Unable to resist the urge, Dunban takes a step towards her.

          “Dunban.” Fiora says happily.

          “Fiora!” Dunban replies, almost at loss for words. “Do you remember me?” Fiora nods and Dunban reaches towards her, a tear of joy threatening to make itself visible.

          “Sorry if I made you worry.” Fiora apologized. Dunban had almost forgotten how much Fiora hates the concept of others worrying for her sake.

          “It’s all right.” Dunban said. “I’m just so glad you’re alive.”

          “No it isn’t.” Fiora said. “I know what happened to Shulk.” Fiora looked down. “He died because he was too busy worrying about me to bother taking care of himself.”

          “Fiora, that wasn’t your fault.” Dunban said. “Shulk died trying to protect you, and you’re here now.” Fiora buried her head into Dunban’s chest and began to weep silently. Dunban couldn’t blame her, after all this time, her return should have been shared with Shulk.

          After a few minutes, Fiora pulled back. She seemed a little shaky, but otherwise she was fine.

          “I suppose you’re wondering how we got here.” Fiora asked.

          “Indeed.” Melia said. “Where are we?”

          Dunban sharply inhaled as what looked like a more Homs-like mechon approached him. Dunban reached for his sword when Fiora stopped him.

          “These people helped us.” Fiora explained, Dunban nodded and withdrew his hand. “This is their home.”       

          “Your surprise is understandable.” The mechanical being stated. “We are the Machina. The people of Mechonis.”

          “The people of Mechonis?” Melia repeated.

          “You look as if you have many questions. Follow me, I need to tend to your friend.” The Machina said.

          “You mean Alvis?” Dunban questioned. “What happened to him?”

          “Yes.” The machina replied. “I can’t quite place what he’s suffering from, however it appears that something has blocked off his ether from being used, which would result in symptoms similar to that of ether deficiency.”

          “How can you tell that it isn’t ether deficiency then?” Melia inquired, generally concerned for the seer. Her brother wouldn’t be pleased to find the seer in whatever state he’s in.

          “There’s a massive amount of ether stored in his body.” The Machina explained. “However, it all seems static, unmoving.”

          “Could the Apocrypha Generator have caused this?” Dunban inquired. “After all, he didn’t start looking bad until immediately after Egil activated it.”

          “Perhaps.” The machina muttered. “If that is the case, then I may be able to figure out how to fix the issue.” There was a long moment of silence before Dunban spoke.

          “You never introduced yourself.” He stated.

          “My apologies.” The Machina stated. “My name is Linada.”

          “So, are you Mechon?” Dunban questioned.

          “In one sense we are, in another we are not.” Linada explained. “It is a fact that the weapons you call the Mechon were crafted by our civilization. However, we are born from the Mechonis. By your understanding, it would be correct to say that we are the same as Mechon.”

          “A form of mechanical life born from Mechonis.” Melia summarized. “Is that correct?”

          “From our perspective, you are forms of organic life born of the Bionis.” Linada answered.

          “So there is life here as well?” Dunban said before realizing something. “Explain to us why you invaded our world! What did we ever do to you?”

          “I understand your feelings, but please.” Linada said. “There is much yet to tell you.”

          “Dunban, please hear her out.” Fiora said to her brother.

          “But.” He tried to protest, but Fiora cut him off.

          “These Machina, they’re good people.” Fiora said reassuringly. Dunban calmed down. Soon after Fiora flinched and clutched her chest.

          “Fiora?” Dunban asked.

          “You do not look fully functional.” Linada observed. “Do you want me to check for any malfunctions?”

          “I’m OK, really.” Fiora said.

          “Very well.” Linada said. “However, if you experience any further symptoms, don’t hesitate to let me help you. I am a doctor after all.”

          “I will.” Fiora replied.

          “I need to return to my laboratory to work on your friend.” Linada stated. “The chief will answer your questions. He is waiting for you in Junks.”

          “For us?” Reyn asked. Linada nodded.

          “We will speak later.” Linada said before making her leave.


	8. Assembly the Allied Force

          The group entered the back of the ship known as Junks. The first thing they noticed was a massive Machina. Was it even possible for a machine to get fat? No, he wasn’t fat, Machina were made out of metals, not proteins and fats. Either way, the Machina was massive.

          “Woah!” Reyn stated. Staring at the Machina for a second. “He’s massive.”

          The Machina laughed heartily.

          “I get a kick out of seeing people’s faces every time!” The Machina said. Dunban slightly shook his head, hoping that the Machina wasn’t going to waste any time on his shape. The Machina continued to laugh.

          “We were told that you were waiting for us.” Dunban said, hoping to get things on track.

          “That’s right. I’ve been waiting a long time.” The Machina said. “Waiting a long time for you to accept my request.”

          “Request?” Melia asked.

          “But first let me ask.” The Machina said. “The sword that you brought here with you, is that the Monado?”

          “Indeed.” Melia said. “I assume that you are familiar with it?”

          “Yes.” The Machina stated. “And the destruction of the fortress. Was that your lot’s doing?”

          “Yes.” Dunban said. “Although we were unable to stop Egil, and not all of us made it out in good condition.”

          “Egil?” The Machina repeated.

          “Do you know him?” Dunban asked. “He claims to be the leader of Mechonis.”

          “This Egil that you fought is one of our people.” The Machina explained. He hesitated before continuing. “He is my son.”

          “Your son?” Dunban repeated.

          “Actually, my request is about him as well.” The Machina said. “I want you to kill Egil.”

 

          _“Just as I thought. You were transformed into a Face unit. You are experiencing a functional breakdown in multiple locations.” - Linada_

 

          Within Alcamoth, a meeting was taking place. Kallian had finally (with major help from Dickson) managed to assemble a meeting between the Homs, Nopon, and High Entia. Among the Homs were Dickson, Otharon, and various soldiers from Colony 6 and Colony 9, among the Nopon were Chief Dunga and a couple Nopon that in all honesty didn’t look very threatening.

          “Dearest Homs and Nopon representatives, my humble gratitude for accepting our invitation.” Kallian began. “I am Kallian Antiqua, regent of the High Entia.”

          “We all know who you are.” Otharon stated, not interested in Kallian’s formal tone. He wasn’t pleased that it was the High Entia that proposed to form an allegiance between all the races of Bionis considering that the High Entia were the ones that didn’t seem to care about the mechon. “You High Entia have kept yourselves safe, remaining spectators to our destruction. Why call upon us now?”

          “As stated in my invitation, it is our intention to form an allied force from the peoples of Bionis, with which we can confront Mechonis.” Kallian explained. Otharon scoffed, doubting Kallian’s convictions.

          “Hah! Look at you. One little scratch and you’re already crying for help.” Otharon shouted, expecting Kallian to retort, well aware of the fact that Kallian only took control of the High Entia’s government after the mechon attack, which was less than a week ago.

          “I cannot deny this.” Kallian said, to Otharon’s mild surprise. Were the High Entia really showing humility? “The attack did serve as the catalyst. But the fact remains that things have changed.” Rage began to fill Otharon. For a second he thought the High Entia were apologizing.

          “When we needed help in the Battle of Sword Valley, our cries were ignored!” Otharon shouted, losing his cool. “Give me one good reason why we should bother.”

          “I understand your anger.” Kallian tried, Otharon scoffed once again. “Our selfishness was inexcusable. However, please hear what I have to say. Listen to why our stance has changed.”

          “Hmph.” Otharon huffed. “Start talking if you like, but no promises we’ll stick around till the end.”

          “We High Entia were mistaken. We believed that if we were attacked by the Mechon, our power alone could repel them.” Kallian explained, starting a monolog. “But a brave group of young heroes showed us the error of our ways. When the Mechon descended upon Eryth Sea, Shulk fought with a courage I have never seen. I was most surprised to that this group was compromised of different races. Homs, Nopon, High Entia; although different, they trusted one another as friends. As just one inhabitant of Bionis, I desired to, no, I felt compelled to become strong, like them.”

          “Their strength came from the Monado.” Otharon retorted. “Bravery only gets you so far in this world.”

          “Then you will not join us?” Kallian questioned.

          “Hold your horses, son. I said they didn’t win with bravery alone.” Otharon said. “But they wouldn’t have got far without it. All right. You can count on our help.”

          “The Nopon will join too!” Chief Dunga declared. “The Homhom and Bird People are friends of the Nopon. We will fight together!”

          Dickson then began to walk towards the exit, knowing that he’d have to report this to Alvis so that Alvis could send the information to Lord Zanza, Alvis was the only member of the Trinity capable of doing that, Dickson was sure that there was a reason, it was just impossible to figure out that reason. He also would need to check in with Alvis and the rest of the party. His departure didn’t go unnoticed.

          “Dickson, are you leaving?” Kallian demanded. Dickson turned around to address the High Entia.

          “Yeah, just felt this sudden pain in the neck.” Dickson replied.

          “Is that your response?” Kallian demanded, less than impressed with Dickson’s reasoning.

          “Don’t go jumpin’ the gun there, Prince.” Dickson said. “I’ll leave the colony’s forces with old Otharon here. You can use ‘em however you want. I’ve got somewhere I need to be.”

          “Might I ask where?” Kallian demanded, less than content with Dickson’s behavior, something about this setup seemed rather suspicious.

          “A battle’s more than just a head-on assault.” Dickson stated. “The sooner you realize that, the better. I’d better remind Dunban, Reyn, ‘n all.”

          “So you know of their whereabouts?” Kallian asked.

          “I told you.” Dickson reminded the High Entia Prince. “I’ve got a pretty good idea.” Dickson then prepared to depart.

          “Dickson!” Kallian said in a warning voice. Dickson chose to disregard it and turned towards the prince.

          “Yeah?” Dickson asked.

          “If you should meet Melia.” Kallian stated.

          “What?” Dickson asked, hoping Kallian would cut to the chase.

          “If you should meet Melia,” Kallian began. He then explained his plans to Dickson.


	9. Talking to the Big Guy

          “You want us to kill your son?” Dunban questioned, rather shocked at Miqol’s request. “That is no small request.”

          “There are hardly any of us Machina left on Mechonis. Back when the Bionis and the Mechonis were fighting, the Bionis almost completely wiped us out.” Miqol said, his voice taking a disappointed tone. “I suppose the Bionis just didn’t want us around. Lady Meyneth fought the Bionis for us. In the end, the two titans wounded each other and entered a deep slumber.”

          “Who was Lady Meyneth?” Melia questioned.

          “The creator of Mechonis.” Miqol answered. “You could say that she is the Mechonis itself.”

          “You talk like you saw all this.” Reyn observed, showing one of the rare cases of him being observant. “Ain’t this all just an ancient myth?” Miqol chuckled at Reyn’s question.

          “I know I look young, but I’m actually quite old.” Miqol explained. “I saw the whole thing with my own eyes.”

          “You can’t be serious?!” Reyn demanded.

          “The people of Mechonis must have a longer lifespan.” Melia guessed. “Just like we High Entia live far longer than Homs.”

          “I get that, but he can’t have lived that long.” Reyn said, completely bewildered.

          “But why do you want your son dead?” Dunban inquired. “Is he really that far gone?”

          “Egil was a brilliant young man. Clever, strong and kind to the less able.” Miqol explained. “But he never forgave the Bionis for what it did, and he swore to take revenge.”

          “So he wants to do to us what this Bionis did to the Machina?” Reyn guessed.

          “Correct.” Miqol said. “Egil is trying to eradicate all innocent life on Bionis. He has to be stopped.”

          “Didn’t you ever try to stop him?” Dunban asked.

          “We tried, once.” Miqol said, his voice took a guilt-driven tone. “A lot of people were killed. He’s blinded by revenge. Even Lady Meyneth herself couldn’t convince him to stop.”

          “Where is he now?” Sharla asked.

          “Most likely the Mechonis Capital.” Miqol answered. “He’s trying to restore its former glory all by himself.”

          “I kinda feel sorry for him.” Fiora said.

          “What’re you talkin’ about?!” Reyn asked. “Did you forget what he did to everyone?!”

          “Of course not!” Fiora snapped. “It’s just . . . Egil’s clearly suffered, just as we have. Shouldn’t we at the very least acknowledge that? Maybe there’s another way.”

          “All I know is this stinks.” Reyn said. “Who cares what he’s been through?”

          “Reyn, show some dignity.” Dunban ordered.

          “Sorry.”

          “I understand about Egil, but why us?” Dunban asked. “You should be aware that the sword we brought, the Monado, has the power to destroy Mechonis weaponry. It’s said that it was once the sword of the Bionis. Doesn’t the very sight of it make you quiver?”

          “Zanza.” Miqol muttered, Dunban gave him a questioning look. “Just talking to myself. If you’re gonna kill Egil, you’ll need all of that sword’s power. That’s how strong Egil is. But enough talk, you must be tired. Take your time and think it over. Until your friend’s treatment has finished feel free to spend time in our village.”

 

          _“I believe her immune system is now configured for compatibility with the Mechon. That’s why her strength has depleted.” - Linada_

 

          Later within the upper floor of Junks, in Linada’s laboratory, two Machina were discussing Alvis’s condition. One being Linada, the other being Voltak; Linada’s assistant. Voltak seemed to have a better understanding on ether related illnesses than Linada.

          “This Homs is certainly unusual.” Voltak said.

          “How so?” Linada asked. “His ether levels are above what you’d expect from a Homs, but besides that, I didn’t notice anything.”

          “That’s because he’s done well to hide a majority of his ether.” Voltak explained. “However, breaking down said ether, I found something interesting.”

          “What is it?” Linada asked.

          “It’s being suppressed, by multiple forces.” Voltak explained. “There’s ether that is undoubtedly the Apocrypha, but there’s also ether that could very easily have come directly from the Bionis.”

          “What?” Linada asked, not sure whether to be laughing or concerned. “Are you implying that the Bionis is trying to hold him down or something?”

          “It is one possibility.” Voltak explained. “However, that ether could be an entirely different force, it doesn’t perfectly replicate the Bionis, but it is too powerful to simply be part of this Homs.”

          “That’s most certainly interesting, if not concerning.” Linada stated. “Should we inform the other members of the group he’s in?”

          “For now we should come up with a better idea of what that external power is.” Linada stated. “Perhaps we can get insight on someone who knows more about the subject than we do?”

          “Indeed.” Voltak agreed. He looked at the silver-haired Homs in concern. He had never seen anything similar to this before.  “Perhaps that Homs that come here every so-often.”

          “That could take months.” Linada growled, not liking the idea. “And we can’t seek external sources outside of the village. Maybe we should ask the group he was in for ideas.”

          “None of them appear to specialize in ether based off of the weapons on them.” Voltak commented. “Except I suppose the High Entia girl. The Homs with the ether rifle might be able to loan some ideas.”

          “But it’s unlikely that either of them can read the scanner.” Linada countered. “Do you think that you can continue to decrypt these ether signatures? I’ll report to the chief, he should know about this, even without a full report prepared.”

          “Very well.” Voltak replied, turning back towards the scanner. He started typing as Linada left the room to find Miqol.


	10. These Characters Have Really Good Health Insurance if Linada is their Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one of the chapters that I missed . . . oops.

          Light slipped through the metal room, it took Melia a moment to recall everything that had just occurred. She scanned the group, Riki was sleeping in what would have been a comfortable position had Reyn not been sleeping on his left ear, pinning Riki to the ground. Reyn had to be the most uncomfortable position imaginable, he was sleeping with most of his weight on Riki’s ear, his left hand was hanging in the air, his right arm was on the ground, his legs were so far apart that Reyn was practically doing the splits, and his face was leaning against a steel pole. Melia then looked at Fiora, she was sleeping while standing while leaning against a corner, not taking up very much space, Fiora looked so at peace with herself. Melia’s gaze then reached Dunban, Dunban was sleeping in an elegant position, and his injured arm was resting over his chest while his left arm was to the side. The party sometimes teased the two, saying that they should go out; much to the annoyance of both party members. Next was Sharla, she was sleeping casually on a bed like a normal person, her ether rifle was propped against the bed. It made Melia wonder just how important this “Gadolt” was, Sharla off-handedly mentioned that the rifle once belonged to someone named Gadolt, but didn’t say anything else on the subject. Melia quietly woke everyone up. The group got out to head towards Junks in order to talk to Linada and Miqol, Melia would need a status check on the situation concerning Alvis as well. Afterwards they would need to warn the residents of Alcamoth about the green fluid developed by the mechon.

          The group arrived onto the ship and reached Miqol. Linada was standing there as well, she had a concerned look planted on her face.

          “How are you?” Miqol greeted. “Sleep well?”

          “Indeed.” Melia responded.

          “Have you made up your mind?” Miqol asked.

          “Yes.” Dunban stated, surprising everyone. “We agree with you. Egil must be stopped.”

          “Indeed.” Melia agreed. “However, first we need to send information concerning plans we overheard, information that would be valuable to the allied force.”

          “The weapon that Mumkhar was using?” Dunban asked. “The one that shoots green fluid?” Melia nodded. Knowing that information would significantly cut the casualties that would occur during the battle.

          “He said it can decompose any being from Bionis.” Sharla added, realizing that Melia was right, they needed to warn the High Entia and everyone else.

          “Friends go warn Bird People at once!” Riki declared. “Heropon Riki like Bird People and Homhom friends!” Riki then set out to leave as the door opened and a familiar face walked out.

          “Well, you could always ask me to do it.” The voice said.

          “Dickson?!” Dunban asked, not expecting to see his comrade on the fallen arm of the Mechonis. “What are you doing here? How’d you find us?”

          “This place is directly below the fortress.” Dickson explained. “If you fell from up there, I figured you must’ve ended up here. And Bob’s your uncle.”

          “You’re looking well, Dickson.” Miqol said.

          “I see you’re lookin’ like your usual old self.” Dickson said back.

          “You know each other?” Dunban asked.

          “Kinda.” Dickson answered. Miqol chuckled.

          “I scratch his back, he scratches mine.” Miqol explained. “He tells us about the outside world, and we give him technology and information.”

          “Why did you keep that to yourself?” Dunban demanded, less than impressed with Dickson’s actions. “That information is vital to all who fight Mechonis.”

          “Not all of us Homs are good people.” Dickson explained. “What’d happen if this Mechonis-hating types found this place? These Machina cut themselves off from the world to get away from pointless fighting.”

          “So they escaped to live in peace?” Melia concluded, drawing parallels to information that the High Entia would never willingly let on. “Somewhere where they wouldn’t be seen. Makes sense.”

          “Clever little crown princess, ain’t ya.” Dickson replied. Melia gave a slight scowl, not appreciating Dickson’s manner of speech.

          “So this is where you obtained all that stuff you brought back to Colony 9.” Dunban guessed. He had always wondered where Dickson was getting everything, certainly it couldn’t have been from Colony 6. As a summary Dickson was actually _not_ getting everything from Colony 6 and instead was going to the freaking _Mechonis_ without _any backup_ to get supplies, which of course lead to the question of what he was doing on Valak Mountain when he found Shulk and the Monado. Maybe the High Entia said something and that got him curious? “I wondered where you were getting it from.”

          “I thought it was fine as long as it helped everyone out at the lab.” Dickson said. “I guess the secret’s out now. Back to the important stuff, that weapon, how dangerous are we talkin’ here?”

          “We haven’t discovered why, but it disintegrates anything it touches.” Dunban explained. “But only if it’s living tissue from Bionis.”

          “Bet that would come in handy.” Dickson commented.

          “Dickson!” Dunban exclaimed instinctively.

          “I’m only jokin’.” Dickson said, defending himself. “Anyway, for now just don’t let it touch you. I’ll come up with something to counter it. Leave it with me and I’ll keep you posted. By the way, where’s Alvis?”

          “That is why I am here.” Linada said. “There has been an issue with his ether, however the issue is most peculiar. I ask for your input on the situation.”

          Dickson gave her a concerned look, was Alvis sick or something? That didn’t seem right, in all of Dickson’s existence, he had never seen Alvis show any signs of illness. Thinking about it, Alvis didn’t seem to show any issues when carrying out a task of any sort, almost like a machine.

          Dickson followed Linada, behind them, Melia and Sharla trailed behind, no one else would have fit and Sharla and Melia were the most knowledgeable on ether within the group.

          Alvis was connected to multiple machines, one seemed to be scanning his ether levels while another seemed to be for altering his ether. Dickson knew instantly that Alvis must’ve done something that Lord Zanza didn’t like. He remembered that time that Lord Zanza had taken control over Alvis in order to punish Dickson for breaking one of the rules set by his lord. In the end, Alvis had no idea what had happened and was extremely confused on why he was suddenly pinning Dickson to the ground with his claymore. Dickson later learned that Zanza had more control over Alvis’s consciousness than simply taking control over the seer. In a sense, Dickson had to feel sorry for him.

          “What happened to him?” Dickson asked. He looked at the machine reading Alvis’s ether levels, it looked like about what you’d expect from a member of the trinity; unnaturally high and powerful. Alvis somewhat pale and was unconscious, probably in a coma. Now the question is why did Lord Zanza do that?

          “Something seems to be obstructing ether from flowing through his body.” Linada explained, Dickson nodded as Melia and Sharla gasped. Both females must’ve known that a barrier such as that would be enough to kill someone rather easily. “My assistant and I are at a loss on the cause. There seems to be two contributing factors building up the barrier; a machine known as the Apocrypha Generator and an unknown factor.”

          “Can you fill us in more on this ‘unknown factor’?” Dickson asked. “That was rather vague.”

          “I mean that the unknown factor doesn’t quite fit as anything that would match up with the machine’s databanks.” Linada explained. “The energy is incredibly powerful, but it isn’t recognizable.”

          “Define ‘incredibly powerful’.” Dickson stated, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

          “It matches up with the ether levels of the Bionis and Mechonis.” Linada explained. “However, I don’t believe that it’s either of the two.”

          “What?” Sharla asked. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

          “I have to agree with Sharla.” Melia said. “There are multiple logic gaps in your conclusion. For one, what besides the Bionis and Mechonis could match the titans in power? The second thing is that even if such being power existed, why would it be damaging Alvis?”

          “You see why I asked for your help.” Linada stated.

          “Think it could be the Monado?” Dickson asked. Hoping to get the conversation somewhere useful. Maybe Alvis overworked himself or something. “He was the one using it, correct?” Linada gasped, not considering that possibility.

          “If it is, what would the consequences be?” Melia asked.

          “We might never be able to wake him if this was the Monado’s doing.” Linada responded.

          “What do you mean you might not be able to wake him?!” Sharla demanded. “Just how dangerous is the Monado to the user?”

          “Indeed, I am aware the Monado is responsible for removing Dunban’s right arm, but it certainly didn’t send him into a coma of any sort as far as I’m aware.” Melia said. “Is there anything else that could be responsible for this?”

          “Not that I am aware of.” Linada said. “At least I have an idea of what I might be dealing with.”

          Alvis began to stir and let out a soft moan before seizing further movement. Linada gave him a concerned look, whatever was holding him down, whether it was the Monado or not, it wasn’t permitting him to wake up.

 

_“The sword of the Bionis. It is compelled to do its master’s bidding.” - Alvis_

 

          It was within Alvis’s subconscious that he and Zanza were arguing. It wasn’t common for the two to argue on any base, but this was an exception.

          _“You’re saying that you unlocked the Monado’s power - risking our **entire** plan - to that **moron** of a Homs just because you thought it would be a **convenience** to the group?!”_ Zanza demanded.

          “Yes.” Alvis answered, his voice remained level in contrast to the angry deity in front of him. “Doing so did not damage anything and lead to no consequence, which we both foresaw. So I fail to see the issue.”

Zanza went quiet and glared at the seer. There was nothing to be said that would change his disciple’s mind on the situation.

 _“Just don’t do it again.”_ Zanza finally stated. _“You’re slipping.”_

          With that, Zanza disappeared, leaving Alvis to himself. Having little better to do, he shut down until the effects of the Apocrypha wore off.


	11. Alvis Wakes Up

          Within an hour Linada, Sharla, and Melia had all agreed that they should find a way to weaken the effects of the Apocrypha before going further into the unknown bind. Linada stated that she’d be able to a couple materials to stabilize Alvis’s ether enough to hopefully wake him up, the group was pretty much given a shopping list of things to get. They needed 4 Quality Plungers, 2 Quality Cranks, a level III ether gem of each variety, and a Piezoelectric Unit. It was a long list and they’d certainly have trouble getting all of the materials, but it was for Alvis and they were helping a friend.

          Linada stayed behind. She decided that she’d be more useful trying to figure out a way around the second major issue, although it seemed to be clearing out on its own. More ether was following freely through Alvis that day then there was the previous day.

          Linada stared at the scanner frustrated. There had to be some logical explanation for Alvis’s symptoms. Alvis began to shudder slightly, this was beginning to become a common occurrence. However, this time, silver eyes began to slightly open.

          “You’re awake.” Linada said. “I suppose you’re wondering where you are?” The Homs gave no response. After a long pause, Linada poked him, still no response.

          “Hello.” The Homs said eventually.

          “How do you feel?” Linada asked. Giving the Homs a worried expression. “I take it that you’re Alvis, correct.”

          Alvis nodded. “And you’re Linada.” He said. Linada’s eyes widened, wondering how he had access to that information. That wasn’t important now, she supposed. She pushed the thought aside.

          “I take it that I don’t have to explain to you where we are?” Linada asked.

          “We’re on the Fallen Arm in your people’s village.” Alvis responded, slowly managing to stand up, using the walls for support, Alvis continued. “The Machina have been hiding here ever since the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis due to the destruction of Agniratha.”

          “You’re quite knowledgeable on our history.” Linada observed. “I figured that we Machina were better concealed than that.”

          “You’ve got a point.” Alvis said with a slight grin. “I’ll admit that I didn’t obtain that information via normal means.”

          “Then how’d you get it?” Linada asked.

          “That, I am not permitted to say.” Alvis said. Linada frowned slightly, but decided against probing any further. “Is there anything you need?” Alvis shook his head. Linada looked at his eyes, they were silver and almost metallic looking, they bore a blank expression with little signs of life in them.

          “Everyone else is getting materials to help you fully recover.” Linada said. “Until then, take it easy. You still have ether deficiency caused by the Apocrypha and an unknown source.”

          “I see.” Alvis responded.

 

_“FIORAAAAAAAAAA!” - Shulk_

 

          After a long day of looking around the Fallen Arm and collecting materials, the party returned to Junks. Melia was rather surprised to hear that Alvis finally awoke. She got up to the room that he was in. Alvis was sitting patiently on the Life Support.

          “Hello.” He said, staring at Melia blankly. His led hues bore through Melia’s soul as per usual. “I apologize for worrying everyone.”

          “Alvis, it’s fine.” Melia said, trying to hide the emotion from her face, she wasn’t sure how Alvis managed to master the art so effortlessly.

          “Now that you have the parts I’ve been looking for, I should be able to fix the majority of the issue.” Linada stated. Melia nodded.

          Alvis helped Linada hook him up to the machines that he was previously attached to. When that was done, Alvis decided to turn off in order to make things easier for the Machina doctor.


	12. Finally Leaving the Fallen Arm

          It was a day later when Linada was finished with Alvis, Alvis had recently woken up. While he hadn’t fully recovered from the Apocrypha, he was pretty much recovered.

          “Alvis, it’s good to see that you’re OK.” Dunban said, he was honestly worried that the Monado had damaged the seer _that_ badly.

          “Take this.” Linada said, handing a card to Alvis.

          “What’s that?” Dunban asked.

          “There’s a path leading from the base of Digit 2 to the foot of the Mechonis.” Linada explained. “This is the security key to the door that seals the path. We who live in the village don’t have any need for it, but it will be invaluable to you.” Alvis nodded as he received the key.

          “Take care on your journey.” Linada continued. Then she looked at Alvis. “Alvis, if something’s wrong, don’t be afraid to come back here.”

          “Thank you.” Alvis said. His words were genuine although he wondered if she’d be an ideal person to talk to about his personal life. He didn’t have to think long to realize that doing so would be a relatively terrible idea. If he were to ask for Linada on advice related to his personal life, he’d have a lot of explaining to do. He shouldn’t be questioning his role in existence.

          Linada watched as the group left towards the Mechonis. She frowned slightly, she knew that there was something about Alvis’s body that was unique compared to other Homs. For one, how did he last so long on basically no ether? There was also the immense amount of well-hidden ether in his body that Voltak mentioned.

          She heard Voltak walk behind her. Linada turned towards him in response.

          “What is it?” Linada asked.

          “That man.” Voltak said. “There was little I could find about him, but this much I can be certain of: that man is not a Homs as he may appear to be.”

          “But how would that even be possible?” Linada queried out loud.

          “I don’t know.” Voltak responded. “I have a copy of his ether signature in the databanks of the machine used to measure his ether levels.”

          “I see.” Linada said.

 

_“I am Monado. I was here at the beginning and I shall proclaim the end.” - Alvis_

 

          The group didn’t shed a word until they reached the bottom of Mechonis Field, even then, the conversation was kept to a minimum. The Mechonis Field was massive. In order to make up for lost time, the group didn’t stop until they were pretty much up the entire terrain. They were walking through a large hallway with a massive door with no intent on stopping. That was until a cry could be hear.

          Fiora crashed to the ground. Immediately, Dunban ran after her. Fiora was beginning to lose consciousness. Sharla rushed over to him.

          “Fiora!” Dunban shouted, trying to help her. Her chest piece began to glow a soft crimson color. The heat began to fade from Fiora.

          Alvis watched the display with no emotion, well aware that Fiora wouldn’t survive, even if they rushed her over to Junks.

          _‘Monado.’_ A female voice said through the commotion. Contacting with Alvis mentally. It was Meyneth. _‘Monado, will it bother you for me to stay in your body for the time being?’_

          _‘Not at all, Meyneth.’_ Alvis responded telepathically. Before anything else could happen, Alvis felt Meyneth’s soul enter his body. He didn’t stagger or move or even react to the sudden being now within him. Zanza wasn’t going to be happy about this, but that wasn’t Alvis’s problem.

          The moment that Meyneth fully inserted herself into Alvis was the moment that Fiora died.

          “No.” Dunban whispered in distress.

          _‘ALVIS!’_ An enraged voice shouted telepathically. It was Zanza, who immediately after dived into Alvis’s mind. Alvis winced in pain as the two deities began fighting each other in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed off Fiora because:  
> 1\. Her power ran out and since Shulk didn't tell Linada that Fiora was a face unit, she was never repaired.  
> 2\. I really didn't want to return to Fallen Arm  
> 3\. I feel like Zanza and Meyneth could have had good character interactions if they were in a situation where they weren't able to attempt to kill each other, so why not?


	13. Jade Face

          “Fiora.” Dunban whispered, tears were in his eyes. “Why didn’t you say anything? This could have been prevented.”

          Alvis was the only one that wasn’t focused on Fiora’s death, instead, he had to deal with Zanza and Meyneth in his subconscious. They were already arguing over how to respond to the situation.

          _‘Alvis, show some sympathy.’_ Meyneth ordered. Alvis stepped forwards to do so when Zanza spoke.

          _‘Alvis, leave him alone, this doesn’t concern you.’_ Zanza argued.

          _‘Zanza! If this doesn’t concern you, fine, but it’s not going to damage you.’_ Meyneth argued. Zanza groaned.

          _‘Alvis wasn’t built to be your best friend.’_ Zanza groaned. _‘He was built to do as I order him to do.’_

 _‘Zanza, show some respect.’_ Meyneth commanded. _‘We’re inside his subconscious, do you really want to be insulting him here? He can hear everything we’re saying.’_

          _‘Then he clearly doesn’t mind.’_ Zanza stated.

          “Get down.” Alvis said with no urgency in his voice. That got both Zanza and Meyneth to be quiet.

          Almost immediately after speaking, a bright ball of blue energy was blasted onto the ground. It blew up, leaving behind a mess of molten metal.

          “A mechon assault!” Dunban shouted immediately. “Can anyone see them?”

          The party drew their weapons, able to imagine what came next.

          “You did well to evade me.” A voice said. A green Faced Mechon appeared. “Just what you’d expect from he who wields the Monado.”

          “That voice.” Sharla gasped, remembering a very familiar voice.

          “It’s a Faced Mechon.” Dunban stated, a bit of panic was in his voice.

          “What do we do?” Reyn asked.

          “We fight, but don’t kill it.” Dunban commanded. “If there is someone inside of it, we may be able to help them.”

          “Thought you might say that.” Reyn said. The mechon leaped into the air and was across the hallway.

          The mechon began to fire from a range. The group charged at said mechon, commonly taking cover.

          Alvis assisted in the battle, pushing Zanza and Meyneth away from his conscious, shutting them off from distracting him.

          The battle wasn’t exactly easy, although luckily no one was too badly injured. The group eventually reached the mechon, Sharla was the first to run towards it.

          “Sharla!” Reyn shouted, worried about his friend.

          “Gadolt! It’s you isn’t it?” Sharla shouted to the mechon. “Please answer me! Let me see you!” The mechon abided by these orders and Gadolt exited the machine. He stared blankly at Sharla, his face was partially consumed by metal. “Gadolt! I knew you were alive!”

          “Gadolt?” Reyn asked, remembering where he heard that name from. It suddenly clicked. “Isn’t that Sharla’s boyfriend?”

          “The destruction of the Monado.” Gadolt commanded. “That is the will of Lord Egil.” Dunban realized instantly what was going on and raised his sword.

          “Gadolt?!” Sharla gasped, drawing the same conclusion as Dunban, it wasn’t Gadolt that was in control. “What’s wrong, Gadolt?! Why would you say that?! Speak to me, Gadolt!”

          “This world is in disarray.” Gadolt said, his voice was shifting into one which wasn’t his own. “I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore the world to its original form. That is my duty.” Gadolt’s voice then shifted to that of Egil’s. “Nay, the will of the world! Now the time has come. The time to restore order!”

          Gadolt reentered the machine and lifted into the air, preparing to charge at the group.

          “Gadolt! Stop!” Sharla commanded, but it was too late, Gadolt shot a ball of energy at the group. “Gadolt.”

          “Sharla!” Reyn shouted, trying to protect Sharla from the blast.

          Right as the blast soared at the group, Alvis’s eyes began to glow a bright shade of orange. As that happened, a shield was summoned around the group. The blast caved over the group. Dunban was the first to notice.

          “What the?” Dunban gasped, he looked around the group and found Alvis’s eyes glowing auburn. “Alvis?”

          Alvis looked at him, but to Dunban, his eyes were empty and emotionless, somehow even less so than normal. The glow in his eyes faded as did the shield surrounding them.

          “Alvis, are you alright?” Dunban asked, concerned for the seer. Gadolt was still looking at them through his mechon.

          “Prepare to die, he who wields fate.” Gadolt said as he charged at Dunban and Alvis. Alvis dodged while shoving Dunban out of the way, during the dodge, he shot a ball of silver energy at the mechon. Upon impact, the mechon collapsed and lit on fire.

          “Gadolt! No!” Sharla shouted, running towards her fiancée. Tears began to well up in her eyes as Sharla collapsed onto her knees. “Gadolt.”

          Her rage suddenly manifested itself as she looked at Alvis dead in the eyes.

          “You.” She seethed, glaring at Alvis. “What the hell did you just do?!”

          “You already know, so why ask?” Alvis asked, minimal emotion in his voice. Sharla was disgusted, how could _anyone_ kill someone else and simply not care?

          “He _could_ have been saved.” Sharla growled.

          “Could he?” Alvis asked. “So far every Faced Mechon we’ve encountered thus far has either perished or still actively trying to bring about our demise. I do not doubt it would have been the same with Gadolt.”

Out of sheer frustration, Sharla slapped him hard on the face, yielding no response. No signs of pain or regret for his actions. With that, Sharla fell on her knees and cried, Reyn rushed over to help her to comfort her, Dunban, Melia, and Riki soon followed, leaving Alvis to look blankly at the wreckage that was Jade Face. He decided he could open communication with Zanza and Meyneth now.

          _‘Alvis! What’s wrong with you?!’_ Meyneth’s instantly shouted.

          _‘My apologies. Was this not the intended outcome?’_ Alvis queried. He could hear Meyneth groan in frustration. Alvis didn’t see what he did wrong. Did he not just remove the threat?

          _‘Meyneth, let him off easy.’_ Zanza’s voice said casually. _‘Besides, that was quite a spectacle. You don’t seriously care about these Homs mortals?’_

 _‘I’ve grown fond of them.’_ Alvis replied mentally. He could sense Zanza face palming at this.

          _‘Not what you were expecting from him now was it?’_ Meyneth taunted. Zanza groaned.

          _‘No, it wasn’t.’_ Zanza admitted.

          _‘Meyneth, what did I do wrong?’_ Alvis asked, innocently enough.

          _‘Since Sharla saw Gadolt as someone close to her, you killing him would have upset her regardless of whether you had a good reason to or not.’_ Meyneth explained. Alvis didn’t fully understand though, but he got the idea that a logical reason wasn’t always enough to justify killing people to Homs society. _‘Alvis, you’re missing the point.’_

 _‘It’s not his fault that he was built to commit mass genocide.’_ Zanza pitched in. Alvis could sense Meyneth frowning. _‘So what? Do you want him to abandon his true nature?’_

 _‘His true nature is_ not _KILLING PEOPLE!’_ Meyneth shouted.

          _‘There’s more evidence supporting it than there is against it.’_ Zanza replied. _‘I mean, you avoid him for a reason.’_

          _‘Meyneth, what’s he talking about?’_ Alvis asked.

          _‘Nothing, don’t worry about it.’_ Meyneth responded soothingly. Satisfied with that answer, Alvis paid more attention towards what was going on in front of him. The group was about ready to go.

          From a distance, Vanea watched as the group left wordlessly. From the looks of it, Lady Meyneth’s vessel was dead, so the question was, to whom did Lady Meyneth transfer her soul into? The same applied to Zanza and the Heir to the Monado.

 

          _“Faces are created by directly integrating the brain stem and metabolic organs of Homs into Mechon. Memories and emotions are nothing but a hindrance to an effective weapon. However, the early Faces were experimental. Many retained memories from their former lives. This prevented them from executing their missions effectively. More recent Faces have had all memories of their precious lives completely erased.” - Vanea_

 

          On Sword Valley, the Allied Force was preparing to attack Mechonis.

          “Wow, look at that.” A guard said, eyes drawn to the machines flying in the sky.

          “Are they the Havres?” Otharon asked the guard.

          “They’re the latest anti-mechon weapons, designed by Lorithia and the Ministry of Research.” The guard explained.

          Above them, Kallian was riding the leading Havre. Behind him stood two Imperial Guards.

          “What a glorious sight.” Kallian said, viewing everything. “The coming together of all the peoples of Bionis.”

          “Yes Sir!” One of the guards asserted.

          “This is how it should always have been.” Kallian said, thinking about the day on Prison Island. He wasn’t there, he hadn’t seen his father die, but then, that barely made it any less painful. “Then perhaps father would not-”, he cut himself off.

          “Your Highness.” The other guard said as Dickson flew up next to him in his own Havres.

          “We are fortunate that Dickson informed us of the enemy’s new weapon.” Kallian said. “Our defenses are ready.” He turned his direction towards the Allied Force. “Today we start our campaign against Galahad Fortress. Just beyond the fortress lies the imperial capital of Mechonis! This is a battle to determine not just our fates, but the future of all life on Bionis! We fight for future prosperity and honor of all. Troops! Advance!”

          With that, the Havres flew in the direction of Mechonis. The ride was slow with little action until a loud noise could be heard. Immediately after, Mechon swarmed the sky.

          “Advance, Nopon heroes!” Chief Dunga shouted, riding his Pterix and attacking various mechon.

          On the ground, the battle was complete chaos with lasers being shot left and right. Vangarre looked at the battle with satisfaction. Next to him, Dickson landed his Havres to see how the Homs were going.

          “I see you’ve finally decided to show up.” Otharon said, looking at Dickson. “Let’s see if we can bust these rust buckets like last time!”

          “Think we can do it?” Dickson asked as a means of further encouraging Otharon.

          “We’ll get them.” Otharon said with determination. “With this many troops on our side, we don’t even need the Monado.”

          Dickson grunted and flew off, having nothing else to say.

          On the leading Havres, Kallian was commanding orders.

          “Division 4, defend the barrier.” Kallian ordered. “Division 6, assist wounded Homs.”

          Below him, multiple Homs were hiding behind barriers and attacking mechon from a range.

          “Bring it on!” Vangarre shouted. “These High Entia may be a bunch of sissies, but they’ve got some pretty nifty gear!” Otharon watched him from a distance while dealing with his own troops.

          “That idiot!” Otharon muttered, signaling the mobile artillery to fire. “He’ll get his head knocked off at this rate!”

          Ahead of them, Nopon troops were advancing from the sky.

          “Keep it up!” Chief Dunga shouted. “Show everyone the power of the Nopon!”

          A group of Nopon riding a Pterix advanced on a massive mechon and managed to topple it.

          “Go, Nopon! Go!” A random Nopon cheered. Next to him, another Nopon shouted.

          “Fight like our Heropon Riki!”

          Unlike the Nopon and Homs, the Havres were having minimal trouble.

          “It appears we have gained the upper hand.” Kallian stated.

          “Sire.” One of the guards stated. “If we hold our current position, a great victory is within our grasp.” Kallian nodded. A second later, enemies came from the sword. “Your Highness! Enemy reinforcements approaching from above. It’s a Face squadron!”

          Faced Mechon approached the group, each carrying a set of spears.

          “They’re here.” Kallian stated.

          The Faced Mechon threw their spears. They crashed through the Andos shields, leading to the Homs scattering. A Havres near Kallian was struck down.

          “Divisions 1 to 3, continue to support the Homs and encircle the Faces.” Kallian ordered.

          “Your Highness, think of yourself.” One of the guards said.

          “Once the vanguard has been eliminated, we must join the fight.” Kallian argued. “Better that than die as cowards. Move!”

          A little further ahead, Dickson was skillfully using his Havres to attack the Faced Mechon. He was racing his Havres by the ground. Once done, he laughed in satisfaction, enjoying the fight.

          “Stick this in your exhaust pipe and smoke it!” Dickson shouted as he mercilessly destroyed several Faced Mechon. “Should have stayed at home! Lousy junk bots.”

          From behind the group, Lorithia was examining the efforts of the Allied Force.

          “They’re doing rather well.” Lorithia commented. “I do so enjoy a good show. But they have yet to unleash their true potential.”

          On the ground, the chaos was only intensifying.

          “Deadbeat drones!” Vangarre shouted. “Come and face me like real machines! I’ll sort out the lot of you, scum!”


	14. Agniratha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter that I missed.

          The walk through Central Factory was certainly difficult, but it wasn’t impossible. Very little was said. The group was now headed to Agniratha. The city was in complete and utter ruins.

          _‘I think I did well here.’_ Zanza said feeling a sense of pride. Meyneth groaned.

          “What . . . happened here?” Sharla asked, in awe of the city’s devastation. “Who built this place?”

          “The Machina.” Alvis stated. “It was destroyed during the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis.”

          “How do you know that?” Sharla asked, Alvis didn’t answer and Sharla frowned slightly. She had slowly gotten over Alvis killing Gadolt, that wasn’t to say that she was happy about the decision, but at least she could forgive Alvis.

          “So, this is the Mechonis Capital.” Dunban said, his voice somber. It was a complete wasteland.

          “It looks so desolate.” Melia observed. “Like there are no signs of anyone living here.”

          “It truly is a soulless city.” Dunban stated.

          “Here bad place.” Riki said. “Riki want to go.”

          “So the Machina built this whole city?” Reyn asked. “Not too shabby.”

          “It looks like the buildings have been here for a very long time.” Sharla stated.

          “Look!” Riki said, pointing to a stone Telethia. “Dinobeast! Dinobeast eat city!”

          “You are correct.” A new voice said. Everyone spun around to see a Machina woman roaming the streets of Agniratha.

          _‘Wow Meyneth, you’ve got some stacked Machina.’_ Zanza joked.

          _‘Zanza! You pervert!’_ Meyneth shouted.

          “This place, Agniratha was long since destroyed in the battle between Bionis and Mechonis.” Vanea explained. “The Telethia were used as a means to destroy the city, or more specifically, the Machina in it.”

          “I see.” Dunban said. “Who are you?”

          “I am Vanea.” Vanea explained.

          _‘Hey look, you’re lapdog.’_ Zanza taunted. Meyneth growled slightly. She would like nothing more than to punch this bastard.

          “It’s nice to meet you.” Dunban said. “If I may, what are you doing here?”

          “That’s difficult to explain.” Vanea stated. “I know that you’ve got your questions, but this may not be the best place to explain everything.” Everyone nodded in simultaneous agreement. “You see that building in the center of Agniratha? We can stay there.”

          _‘Hah, Meyneth! Your Machina seriously built a Monado-shaped building in the middle of the_ Mechonis _capital?’_ Zanza scoffed.

          _‘You’re aware that the Machina built it this way as a means of having a high point to look through the city with.’_ Meyneth explain. _‘It was shaped like the Monado as a means of showing importance to_ both _the Bionis and Mechonis.’_

          _‘You’re aware of how pointless that was? Right?’_ Zanza queried.

          _‘I fail to see anything particularly wrong with it.’_ Alvis stated. He could feel Meyneth’s nod of approval. _‘If that doesn’t bother you.’_ That statement got even Zanza to soften up slightly.

          _‘No, I suppose it doesn’t.’_ He admitted, though somewhat begrudged. Meyneth didn’t add anything to that.

          Without any further word, they walked to the Central Tower. They waltzed up the elevator and then into an empty room.

          Vanea walked up to the one machine in the center and activated a hologram. Everyone (minus Alvis) gasped in surprise.

          “What is that?” Reyn wondered.

          “It looks like the city.” Sharla observed. “But it’s just an image.” Reyn moved his hand through the image and gasped.

          “What is this?” Reyn asked.

          “A hologram.” Alvis stated simply. “It was built long ago by the Machina, shortly before the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis.”

          “Correct.” Vanea stated. “It was used to record data and visualize our history. There’s information of the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis along with information concerning each titan.”

          “Alvis, where did you get such information?” Melia asked, warranting no response from Alvis. Melia frowned at the seer, who wasn’t really paying much attention to her.

          “These times have long since been forgotten.” Vanea stated.

          “This takes place before the battle of the Bionis and Mechonis.” Alvis explained. “During that time, the life on both titans interacted freely with each other. However, during the battle between the two titans, the Giants went extinct while the Machina lost many lives, leading to the life on both titans to separate.”

          “I see.” Dunban said. “I take it that the Machina were scared of what may potentially occur if they were to venture back onto the Bionis.”

          “The relative safety of the Bionis at that time wasn’t exactly ideal.” Vanea explained. “It was the Bionis that started the battle by attacking Agniratha.”

          “Zanza had his reasons.” Alvis stated. “However, that doesn’t excuse his actions towards the Mechonis.” Dunban swore that he saw Alvis’s eyes glow faintly red as he said that.

          “Alvis, are you alright?” Dunban asked softly placing a hand on the seer’s shoulder. Alvis spun around. His eyes were glowing silver. “Alvis?”

          “There's some things we’ll need to discuss eventually.” Alvis stated. “but for now, let's just go.”

          “Alvis?” Dunban asked. “Is something wrong? You can always just talk to us. We’ll hear you out.”

          Alvis opened his mouth to speak when both Zanza and Meyneth shouted one word in synchronization.

_‘No!’_

          Immediately, Alvis closed his mouth without saying a word. Dunban frowned realizing that Alvis was so close to opening up. What got in the way?

          “Alvis. You wanted to say something.” Melia stated blandly. “What got in the way?”

          “It does not concern you.” Alvis stated calmly. Melia frowned. Something was up.

          “Alvis, I don't want to use my authority to get you to speak.” Melia stated. “But don't think I won't.”

          “Melia, I apologize, but even if you order me to as the empress of the High Entia, I have no intention of telling you what I wished to say.” Alvis stated calmly. Melia frowned at him.

          “Alvis, you can open up to us.” Sharla tried. Alvis shook his head.

          “You will know in time.” Alvis stated. “We need not linger here.”

          Everyone nodded in agreement, though Dunban gave a suspicious look. Alvis had made it clear that he wouldn’t reveal his secret. That only made Dunban all the more curious as to what it was.

 

_“In ancient times, when the Bionis and Mechonis came into existence, I was born as well. Just as the Bionis had a soul, I came to exist in this world as the soul of the Mechonis. I created my children on Mechonis and acquired this body. They called themselves the Machina. And Mechonis was transformed into a world brimming with life. The Machina gave rise to an advanced civilization and built this city. They lived their lives in peace and harmony. The gentle Machina worshipped me. Life also flourished on Bionis. The Machina generously shared the fruits of their civilization with the peoples of Bionis. Then a terrible fate descended on them from above. Wielding the sword of light, the Bionis attempted to destroy the Machina. I tried to save the Machina, and confronted the Bionis. So I confronted Zanza. The battle waged on and on. Even as our life forces depleted, Zanza and I continued to fight." -Meyneth_

 

          The group walked out of the building and back into the streets of Agniratha.

          “Beyond there lies the Meyneth Shrine.” Vanea stated. “Egil will be there. Is it still your intention to defeat Egil? That has not changed?”

          “Correct.” Dunban stated. “We’ve come too far to turn back now.”

          “I understand. Then if that is your decision, so be it.” Vanea stated. “I will try to persuade Egil one last time. But I am prepared for his refusal.” With that, Vanea teleported away.

          It was a moment before anyone spoke.

          “I know Vanea said she’ll try to persuade him, but she didn’t sound confident.” Sharla stated.

          “That’s true.” Dunban agreed, “But if we can find a peaceful solution out of this, it will save us and everyone a lot of trouble.”

          _‘It’s a shame that Egil won’t listen.’_ Meyneth said with a hint of despair in her voice. _‘If only it were to be so easy anymore.’_

          _‘It’s only a matter of time, Meyneth.’_ Zanza said. _‘Only a matter of time before we fight once again.’_

          _‘I am aware, Zanza.’_ Meyneth replied.


	15. Egil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter that I didn't miss because it didn't exist until now.

          After opening the transporter, the group made their way up to Egil with no interruptions. There, they found Vanea talking to Egil.

          “Vanea, where have you been?” Egil demanded.

          “Egil, why do you go so far to destroy the Bionis?” Vanea asked, her voice was pleading. “We survived that battle. We should have created a new world in which we could live in peace. And we still can!”

          “The rage of those who were annihilated by the Monado will never dissipate.” Egil stated.

          “Think not about avenging the dead. Think of the living.” Vanea begged. “Please, Egil! I don’t want to lose you. Are you so resigned to giving your life for this?”

          “Life or death, I care for neither of these.” Egil said, growling. “The agonized cries of our brethren resound within my ears. Until they are silenced, I am deaf to all else.”

          “Egil,” Vanea was a loss for words. Soon after, the group arrived.

          “So it is you.” Egil said, looking at Alvis. Alvis gave a slight nod of confirmation. Sets of mechanical eyes stared at each other.

          “You two know each other?” Reyn asked.

          “Yes.” Alvis stated. “It’s difficult to explain.”

          “Indeed.” Egil agreed. “I must say, I was surprised to see you after that day.”

          “Likewise.” Alvis said. Egil frowned. “Is something wrong?”

          “I suppose after all that time, I expected something different from you.” Egil stated. “After learning what you are.”

          “What you are?” Dunban repeated, he looked at Alvis. “Alvis?! What are you hiding?!”

          “Everything.” Alvis muttered reluctantly. Dunban glared at him, but Alvis didn’t give any further explanation.

          “Hmm, opposed to simply telling your secrets for you, let’s just get on with the battle instead.” Egil said. “Let us test your power.”

          “Very well.” Alvis responded.

          Without any further words, the battle started. Egil immediately summoned a group of mechon to fight for him as he attacked from a safe range.

          “Take care of the mechon, I’ll go after Egil.” Alvis ordered. Dunban nodded, beside him, Melia was fighting as well.

          Alvis and Egil fought at even strengths. Egil knew the other was holding back, or else the fight would already be over. Was his opponent simply putting on a show?

          “Why do you hold back your true strength?” Egil demanded.

          “It is not needed.” Alvis replied simply.

          “Are you saying I am not a worthy opponent?” Egil growled, trying to hit his opponent. Alvis easily dodged the lightning fast blow. Egil growled in annoyance.

          “That depends on how you look at it.” Alvis responded.

          “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Egil demanded. He tried once again to jab Alvis. “Show me what you’re capable of.”

          _“Give him everything you’ve got.”_ Zanza commanded. _“That’ll get rid of that nuisance.”_

 _“No! Hurt him, but don’t kill him.”_ Meyneth shouted. This gave Alvis two options.

          He jabbed Egil hard in the stomach. His hand started glowing with white ether, causing Egil’s body to deteriorate.

          “What the? Alvis?” Dunban asked, seeing what was going on.

          When the process was over, Alvis left Egil with barely an inch of his life.

          “What the?” Egil muttered, unable to compensate what just happened. “Just one blow? That’s all it took?”

          “Egil, I do not intend to kill you for this.” Alvis stated. “If someone else does, I have no intentions of stopping them.”

          “I . . . I knew you were powerful.” Egil said. “But I know you were still . . . holding back, weren’t you? You could slaughter everything on Bionis and Mechonis without much difficulty, couldn’t you?” Alvis nodded. “How long have you truly been around?”

          Alvis couldn’t answer that. He had long since stopped bothering to count. He shook his head slightly and gave Egil his hand to help him up.

          Egil took it. The group walked back to the Fallen Arm. Egil was surprisingly able to walk the whole way back.

          Upon reaching the Fallen Arm, Linada swiftly began to patch him up.

          “Come on Egil.” Linada said. “You’ve got a lot of explaining and apologizing to do.” Everyone was there, although Alvis was lingering in the back of the group. It was almost time for the end.

          _“Let the Bionis have its piece for now.”_ Meyneth said. _“After all, they just beat Egil, which was no easy feat.”_

 _“There was divine intervention.”_ Zanza argued. _“It was Alvis that defeated Egil, not the bacteria that clings to my body.”_ Meyneth sighed, knowing that Zanza was too stubborn to persuade otherwise.

 

_“Perhaps you can break the curse of Zanza.” -Egil_

 

          The mechon were retreating. The Allied Army had won.

          “Think we got em?” Otharon asked.

          Dickson nodded absentmindedly. What happened? He expected the Bionis and Mechonis to start moving by now, like planned. Shulk’s death was definitely the root of the problem.

          He flew over to Lorithia’s Havre. She frowned at seeing him.

          “I’m going to go check on Alvis.” Dickson told her, before she had a chance to respond, he was off. He’d massacre the entire group that was with Shulk if he to. Anything in order to find out where Lord Zanza’s soul went.


	16. On The Finger of the Mechonis

          Dickson landed on Fallen Arm. This wouldn’t be too difficult. Alvis was the only one on the Fallen Arm that had nearly enough power to defeat him if he tried.

          He had his sabre on his back, strolling casually to the Machina Village. This would be too easy. The Machina didn’t even realize the trap they were in.

          Upon arrival, the Machina were celebrating, similar to what the Allied Force were undoubtedly doing. Miqol noticed his entrance and happily headed over to him.

          “Hello Dickson.” Miqol said, unsuspecting the danger in front of him. “How’s it going? Hasn’t been that long since I last saw ya?”

          “I know.” Dickson said. “I was looking for Dunban and his group.”

          “Oh, they just got here.” Miqol responded. “Follow me.” Dickson nodded as Miqol lead him to his prey. When he arrived, Dunban was the first to notice him.

          “Dickson!” Dunban exclaimed, happy to see his comrade. “What are you doing here?”

          “The mechon retreated, so I figured that I’d just check on ya.” Dickson replied. “How’re you doing?”

          “Good.” Dunban said. “The fight with Egil went rather well. It seemed almost one-sided. He’s being treated by Linada as we speak.”

          “Vanea hasn’t left his side since.” Miqol added. Those two kids certainly care about each other. Too bad they’d be dead soon.

          “How’s Alvis been managing?” Dickson asked.

          “I’ve been fine.” Alvis’s voice said as he walked up to Dickson from behind. Dickson wasn’t even surprised anymore that Alvis chose to approach him like that; Alvis had a bad habit of sneaking up on people. “I assume that you wish to speak with me?”

          “Yep.” Dickson replied. Did Alvis figure out what happened to Lord Zanza yet? “Come on, let’s fine somewhere to talk in private.”

          Alvis nodded. The two set off to the top of the middle finger of the Mechonis. Alvis sat down, looking at the Machina village. Dickson decided to sit next to him.

          “So, Alvis, did you find out where Lord Zanza went?” Dickson asked. Alvis nodded, but he didn’t say anything. Dickson gave him a questioning look. There was a moment of silence.

          “So, where is he?” Dickson asked. Alvis didn’t respond. Dickson squinted at the seer, Alvis didn’t respond.

          “Alvis.” Dickson said. Alvis didn’t respond. “Alvis, ya OK?” No response. Now what? Dickson looked at the seer, trying to figure out what was wrong. He paused when Alvis’s eyes began to glow red.

          Dickson’s eyes widened, realizing exactly what that meant; Alvis somehow became Meyneth’s vessel.

          Alvis slowly got up, staring at Dickson, his expression showed rage. Dickson wasn’t particularly surprised that he managed to anger Meyneth, but he’d never seen her in person. He didn’t expect her to actually scare him.

          “Alvis, snap out of it.” Dickson said, trying to get a hold of his ally. Crimson eyes narrowed. Alvis materialized twin blades; Meyneth’s Monado. Alvis stepped menacingly towards him. Alvis’s entire body was surrounded by a red aura.

          Alvis lunged at Dickson at an impossible speed, Dickson was barely able to block the attack.

          _“You.”_ Meyneth’s voice snarled. _“You helped Zanza attempt to destroy my people, you murdered the Giants, and you then plan on finishing them now.”_

          Dickson opened his mouth to respond. Before he got the chance, Meyneth charged at him. Dickson attempted to dodge, but failed and was thrown back.

          Grabbing his gunblade, he began to fire at the angry deity. Why didn’t Alvis warn him about this? A better question was how’d Alvis allow this to happen?

          All of his blasts were intercepted by an ether barrier as Meyneth charged at him once again. Dickson knew that when the attack hit, he’d go flying off the Mechonis finger. Dickson braced himself for a painful landing and a lengthy explanation for how he fell and how he survived.

          It was the very millisecond before the attack would have hit when Alvis’s eyes began to glow blue and the seer collapsed.

          Meyneth’s Monado laid dormant next to him.

          “Alvis, what’s going on?” Dickson asked gently. Alvis rolled over slightly in pain, his eyes were glowing blue.

          Dickson blinked in surprise. Did Zanza and Meyneth seriously take the same host? That was certainly surprising to say the least. He wondered why Meyneth would have taken him as a host, especially if Zanza had taken him as a host first.

          There wasn’t anything Dickson could do if Zanza decided to take Alvis as a host, so he simply let the seer suffer. He could probably make himself useful by getting rid of the remaining Machina.

          He loaded his gunblade and shot from afar, hitting a random Machina straight through the head. He attacked another random one and hit them as well, killing them instantly.

          He watched as everyone began to panic and hide. In the chaos, Dickson was able to hit another seven or eight Machina without much issue.

          Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Alvis’s eyes were now glowing white. His entire body began to glow. Dickson assumed that Zanza and Meyneth were leaving his body.

          Blue and red ether formed in separate locations, when it dissolved, two powerful beings could be seen. The one surrounded by blue looked like a Homs, he had blond hair and dull blue eyes. On the right was a Machina, she had silver hair and blue eyes, a trait that was unique to only her compared to the other Machina. Below the two, Alvis could be seen breathing heavily, but surprisingly still conscious.

_“Well then, you must defy fate to succeed. Succeed and follow a new path.” -Alvis_

 

          Alvis was breathing heavily as the two gods fought above him. Luckily neither had awoken their respective titan. An immense amount of ether was being dispersed in multiple directions at random.

          He slowly managed to get up, his focus was solely on regulating his breathing. He was on the verge of malfunctioning. This wasn’t a good place to perform system checks, especially with Zanza and Meyneth fighting each other.

          He needed to get rid of excess ether soon, within a ten minute timeframe. He wouldn’t be able get out of anyone’s field of vision in that time. He supposed now would be the best time.

          A thin beam of green ether was shot into the air like a beacon. The process was gradual. He knew that his iron eyes were likely glowing a bright emerald color.

          “Alvis?” He could hear Dickson’s voice asking. Dickson had never seen Alvis disperse excess ether as it was rarely done and often far away from anyone. Alvis looked at Dickson blankly.

          Dickson stared back at the hollow expression, trying to understand what was going on with Alvis. Zanza noticed this.

          _“Alvis, don’t release gradually.”_ Zanza ordered. _“Release all of your ether at once. Make sure to hit the High Entia in particular.”_

          “Understood.” Alvis responded. He proceeded to do that without emotion or argument. He began to glow brighter.

          Dickson was in awe at how green the Bionis was at this point. Every High Entia on Bionis was being transformed into a Telethia. Lorithia was up there managing the newborn swarm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Telethia and Zanza! The part where Alvis really can't substitute in for Shulk here! And this is absolutely nothing like Xenoblade Chronicles!


	17. Telethia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently got Undertale and I'm right before Omega (Spoiler Character). I wound up only sparing two bosses: Papyrus and Muffit (I tried sparing Undyne, but she wouldn't accept my mercy, so I killed her). What type of run is that considered to be anyway? I'l probably finish that run today.
> 
> Also, this one has more segments than usual.

          After a gunshot was heard, there was nothing but panic. Several Machina were killed from an unknown source. Now the group was hiding in a building, hoping that the killer didn’t notice them. She was separated from everyone. She remembered that Alvis had left the village with Dickson to discuss something. Melia hoped that they were OK.

          A mighty roar could be heard outside. She recognized that roar all too well.

          “Telethia!” She heard a Machina shout. Telethia?! Why on Bionis were there Telethia _here_?!

          She couldn’t help but peak outside. There, she saw thousands of Telethia attacking the small village of innocent Machina. What was going on?

          Melia grabbed for her staff and prepared to fight the swarm of green-scaled monsters. A massive Telethia noticed her and flew to the ground. Melia gasped, using her summon earth to give her defense and summon lightning for something to throw at the Telethia. She summoned another powerful orb of electricity and launched it at the Telethia again, but it was too powerful.

          The Telethia took one swipe at her and launched her into a house. To be honest, Melia was never good at one-on-one combat, as she usually relied on her friends to deal damage while she supported them from the sidelines.

          Melia used a summon aqua in vain attempt to heal her wound. It was completely useless as another powerful blow resulted in her arm being torn off.

          Melia screamed in agony as blood was launched out of the stem that that was previously her left arm.

          “Melly!” A worried voice shouted over the chaos. It was Riki. “Leave Dinobeast to Riki. Melly run!”

          “Riki.” Melia said, looking the Nopon. Riki was glaring at the Telethia. “Thank you.”

          “Melly run!” Riki ordered as he breathed fire on the Telethia. The Telethia screeched in rage, charging at the Nopon, luckily Riki was agile enough to leap out of the way. Melia didn’t have time to see the rest of the ordeal as she ran to the nearest shelter, which happened to be Junks.

          Within there, Linada could be seen. She glanced at Melia and almost immediately rushed over to inspect her arm.

          “Melia!” Linada almost shouted, immediately inspecting where Melia’s arm should have been. “Come with me immediately!”

          Melia nodded and allowed Linada to lead her to the life support in Junks. Linada almost instantly began trying to prevent further bleeding. Soon after, Linada gave Melia a medication, resulting in Melia falling asleep while Linada did further procedure in helping her.

 

_“That is the vision of which I, the Monado, am the origin.” -Zanza_

 

          Lorithia smiled wickedly as her newborn horde of Telethia attacked the pathetic Machina village. There was no resistance, not even from a single High Entia. She was wondering when this would happen as the death of Zanza’s vessel _did_ mess up the timeline, but she realized that with Alvis in the group, it really didn’t matter.

          She was standing on the Telethia that had previously been that Kallian brat. It had been infused with the Havres that Kallian was riding. She marveled at the usefulness of her beautiful creations.

          The horde of Telethia were descending over Fallen Arm to get rid of that sad village of Machina. Lorithia didn’t see why Lord Zanza didn’t have that pitiful village eradicated earlier. It certainly would have been more convenient without her lord fighting that pathetic machine goddess. So many Telethia were getting caught in the crossfire, it was annoying. She noticed that annoying Nopon that had accompanied the group attacking various Telethia. Lorithia frowned, realizing that she couldn’t have something like that happen.

          She landed her Telethia in front of the Nopon. The Nopon squealed.

          “Ah!” The Nopon shouted. “What scary bird lady doing on Dinobeast?! Riki not approve!”

          Lorithia frowned upon the Nopon. It wasn’t like Riki could do much to stop her. She decided to have some fun with this pathetic creature. A cruel smile sneaked its way onto her face as Riki was surrounded by various Telethia.

          “Ah!” Riki squealed. “Lots of Dinobeast! Lots and lots of Dinobeast!”

          Lorithia grunted as she watched the Telethia tear the helpless Nopon apart. Soon all that remained was a pile of guts and bone. Lorithia stared at what remained of the Nopon. That Nopon was out of his mind, after all, how could such a pathetic creature ever hope to take out such a massive horde of Telethia when all of Makna panicked over the appearance of just one?

          Soon after, her Telethia flew away, leaving behind the dead Nopon and all memory of the useless creature, not even caring to remember his name.

          It was only a matter of time until there was almost no one left in the village. Lorithia instructed her Telethia horde to leave this scrap field.

 

          _“Alvis! Is this the only reason you served under my family?! You traitor!” -Melia_

 

          Meyneth cried out in pain as she was slammed to the ground by Zanza.

          _“Is this the pathetic totality of power you have?”_ Zanza demanded. _“And you call yourself a god? Pathetic!”_

          Meyneth leapt out of the way as he attempted to impale her with the Monado. She in response charged three beams of blue ether to fire at Zanza.

          Each one homed in, but Zanza easily dodged them all seemingly effortlessly. Meyneth tried again, same result. She groaned in frustration. This was going poorly.

          Zanza began to charge the Monado and shot multiple beams of energy at Meyneth. Meyneth summoned a blue shield, it barely held through Zanza’s attacks. How had he gotten so powerful?

          She glanced up towards Alvis, she remembered what he was. She almost felt bad for him deciding to take the path he did, but she couldn’t stop him now, she had to focus on the fight that she was in.

          Luckily the fight was much quicker than anticipated.

          _“Hmm. It appears that you’ve got bigger problems than me.”_ Zanza stated, gesturing the Machina village. _“I suppose I should leave that mess to you.”_

          Without further word, Zanza teleported away. Meyneth dared look at the Hidden Machina Village. She dropped her weapon. The village was overrun by Telethia.

          _“No.”_ Meyneth gasped. Was anyone even alive? She had to check. She looked over to Alvis. He was watching her with an empty expression from afar. She noticed that Dickson was gone.

          She floated down to grab her Monado. This was a big mess. She knew that if she acted quickly, maybe there might be a few survivors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since Meyneth didn't have Shulk's death to worry about when fighting Zanza, that she wouldn't die in the fight. She'd probably get her butt kicked, but she wouldn't die. Also, I killed off Riki and removed Melia's arm. Now you know how much I like them. (Just kidding, I don't hate anyone in Xenoblade (even Lorithia and Mumkhar), but I enjoy torturing the cast).


	18. What Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever to update . . . I bought Undertale . . . and I played it . . . and I played it again . . . and then again . . . and now Flowey is my favorite character and my favorite ship is Flowey/Papyrus (in one of the endings, Flowey states that it took him a while to get bored of Papyrus and that Papyrus created a Flowey Fan Club on multiple occasions).

          The village had taken heavy damage. No one that was out on the streets survived. Meyneth blasted multiple Telethia whenever they got near her. She walked around the village, fighting various Telethia, she could only hope that everyone was hiding.

          A screech could be heard as Meyneth felt the soul of a Machina seep into her. Meyneth whimpered; she hated the boost of energy that she felt from that, the increase of power which she had received.

          “Hello.” A deep voice said. Meyneth spun around to see the silver-haired man, Alvis. “I apologize for the lack of communication for the last thousand years.”

 _“It's fine.”_ Meyneth reassured. _“We both know that you social skills are lackluster to say the very least.”_ Alvis nodded in agreement.

          “So, what now?” Alvis asked, looking at Meyneth. “Do you wish to fight the Telethia or would you rather have them retreat?”

          _“If you can get the Telethia out of here that would be ideal.”_ Meyneth said.

          “Understood.”

          As he said that, the various Telethia began to leave Fallen Arm. It wasn’t long until the Machina Village was rid of Telethia. Meyneth began to search around the village in search of any life, Alvis followed her through the streets of the “hidden” village. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

          Meyneth entered the Machina ship: Junks. She felt sick in the stomach when she saw torn up metal. She cautiously walked up to the life support to see if there was anyone there. Alvis grunted, recognizing the crown princess, Melia Antiqua. She seemed badly damaged - her arm was gone and in its place was a robotic replacement and she had various cuts and bruises - but she was still alive.

          _“Alvis, make sure that she survives.”_ Meyneth ordered. _“I’m going to continue my search for remaining Machina.”_

          Alvis nodded as Meyneth exited the room. She trusted that Alvis would be able to finish the job that the Machina left on Melia’s arm.

          Now that there was no one watching her, Meyneth fell on her knees and began to cry. She knew that it wasn’t necessarily godly behavior, but at that moment, she didn’t care. She wept for the Machina that Zanza had so needlessly obliterated. They were gone, were there even any survivors left?

          _“No.”_ Meyneth whimpered. She thought of all of her friends for the last millennia, gone, in a blink of an eye. There was no one here to comfort her. If she wasn’t so caught up with her battle with Zanza, maybe she could have helped them, perhaps she could have saved them.

          _“This can’t be happening.”_ Meyneth continued to cry. Her tearful eyes swiftly turned into rage. This was all Zanza’s fault. This was the cycle of hatred. Meyneth shouted as she shook the ground with her fists in rage.

          “Lady Meyneth!” A machina shouted. Meyneth turned around. It was Rakzet, she remembered that he played an important role in evacuating the Machina during the she had with Zanza.

          _“Rakzet.”_ Meyneth stated. _“Is there anyone else alive?”_

          “Fortunately, yes.” Rakzet said. “There are many people still alive, hiding from the Telethia. I heard your shouts and decided to come.” He looked at the sky. “It seems that the Telethia are gone at least.”

          Meyneth nodded. _“But not without casualty as it is.”_

          “It is most troublesome, but we can think about the dead once we ensure the survival for the living.”

          _“Indeed.”_ Meyneth agreed. _“Where is everyone?”_

          “Follow me.” Rakzet said. He led Meyneth into a room with various Machina. Meyneth could see Rizaka repairing wounded Machina. The Machina noticed her presence almost instantly. Neonik instantly walked over to Meyneth.

          “Lady Meyneth, you have returned.” Neonik stated, she knew Meyneth well enough to know better than to bow before her presence in this kind of situation. “I presume that the Telethia are gone?”

          Meyneth nodded. She scanned the area. The party that she had come here with were absent, they likely went to fight the Telethia . . . and failed.

          Meyneth mourned their death, but she needed to see to the survivors first. They were more important.

 

_“Think not about avenging the dead. Think of the living. Please, Egil! I don’t want to lose you. Are you so resigned to giving your life for this?” -Vanea_

          Alvis continued to work on Melia’s arm, making sure that functioned properly. It seemed that the arm was working suitably. That was good news considering that Melia was just now waking up.

          “Alvis?” Melia asked. Her mind was foggy. “Why are we at Junks? Where’s everyone else?”

          Alvis looked at her.

          “How much do you remember?” He asked. He didn’t want to be redundant. Melia thought over her answer.

          “The Telethia attack.” Melia thought out loud. “And then . . . going out . . . and then . . . oh no, Riki! Is he OK?”

          “I do not know.” Alvis answered. “The likely answer is no.”

          “I see.” Melia said, getting off of the life support. “Where’s Linada and the people at Junks?”

          “It’s best you simply see for yourself.” Alvis answered, recalling the bits of scrap metal painting the floor downstairs, Linada’s decapitated head, Egil’s insides were spread across the floor. Everyone was dead, killed by Telethia.

          Melia nodded. She grabbed her staff and followed Alvis to the lower level of Junks. She inhaled sharply and collapsed on her knees upon seeing the wreckage below. She was horrified to see so many corpses. Alvis looked at the wreckage without even flinching. Melia looked at him, his silvery eyes were focused on Miqol’s corpse.

          Melia hesitantly walked over to inspect it. There was typically a reason that Alvis did something.

          “Miqol was the oldest being that died in the Telethia attack.” Alvis explained.

          “So we’re the last ones?” Melia asked.

          “No.” Alvis answered. “Meyneth is looking for other survivors as we speak.”

          “Meyneth?” Melia repeated. “Didn’t Vanea mention some sort of shrine for her in Agniratha?”

          “Indeed.” Alvis said. “Meyneth is the soul of the Mechonis.”

          “Oh.” Melia said. “She’s here?”

          “Yes.” Alvis stated calmly. “She wanted to see to the survivors. The Telethia are creatures controlled directly by Zanza; the soul of the Bionis.”

          “So you’re implying that the Bionis coordinated an attack on this location?” Melia asked. Alvis nodded. He looked lost in thought, but Melia knew him well enough to know that wasn’t the case. “There is no need to linger here.”

          In all honesty, Melia didn’t want to stay here. It was unsettling, the corpses didn’t even give off a smell. They were just bits of scrap metal that were once part of a sentient being.

          Alvis followed Melia out into the city.

          “We should return to Alcamoth.” Melia declared, realizing that the High Entia city was likely under attack by the Telethia. “What if the Telethia got there?”

          “Melia, going to Alcamoth is the last thing we should do.” Alvis stated. “It is no longer safe there.”

          “Seer, what do you mean?” Melia asked, glared at Alvis’s empty expression.

          “I mean that considering the number of Telethia that appeared here, Alcamoth would have already have been attacked.” Alvis explained, he didn’t want to trouble Melia with the knowledge that most of the High Entia had actually turned into Telethia. Melia had more important things to worry about and that knowledge would only degrade her fighting capacity; something that they couldn’t afford to wager.

          The two didn’t take much time walking through the Machina Village before Melia saw the benevolent goddess. She looked like a Machina with three blue rings surrounding her. She had blue eyes and had an aura of elegance surrounding her. She was undoubtedly beautiful.

          “Meyneth.” Alvis stated, approaching the goddess. “Are these the only survivors?”

          _“Unfortunately, yes.”_ Meyneth answered. Behind her were ten Machina and two Homs. _“I imagine that you want to stop the source of the Telethia in order to prevent them from doing another attack.”_

          “Yes, that would be ideal.” Melia stated. She turned to Alvis. “Seer, what are your thoughts on the matter?”

          “If that is what you wish, then I am obliged to join you.” Alvis answered. Melia nodded, knowing that it meant that Alvis wanted to make sure that she was safe.

          _“Alvis.”_ Meyneth said. _“I wish to join you. Rakzet and Rizaka will be able to take care of the remaining Machina.”_

          “Very well.” Alvis said.

          “Hold on a second.” Another Machina said, approaching the group. “Lady Meyneth, I’d like to join you as well.”

          _“If that is your wish, Neonik.”_ Meyneth responded. _“Then I will not stop you.”_ Neonik smiled and nodded.

          “I’d suggest looking around Bionis to find other people to have help us.” Alvis stated. “After all, there is strength in numbers.”

          “In which case, we should start off at Colony 9.” Neonik stated. “Since it’s the closest.”

          “Very well.” Alvis said.

          Without further word, the group of four was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay me! I killed off the entire party minus Melia, who will live to suffer and see Alcamoth post-Mechonis Core without info ahead of time. Now I get to have substitutes. Neonik is the oldest Machina NPC, she is 9,892 years old. Also, all the Machina at Junks are dead, but on the bright side, Meyneth is alive.


	19. Colony 9

          Colony 9 was in a state of unrest when the group arrived. Neonik was the first to comment.

          “This place is a lot less lively then I remember.” She stated. “We should see what happened.”

          “Indeed.” Melia agreed. They walked over towards the Defense Force location, only to be immediately halted by a blond Homs with two pig-tails. She had a pair of goggles on her head.

          “Stop.” The Homs said. “Only those in the Defense Force are allowed into the Military District.”

          _“May we talk to your commander?”_ Meyneth questioned. The Homs looked at her.

          “You mean Commander Vangarre?” The Homs girl asked. “He has better things to do than talk to some random people passing by.”

          _“What is your name?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “Dorothy.” The Homs answered. “Why did you suddenly ask?”

          _“Dorothy, that’s a nice name.”_ Meyneth stated. _“I merely wished to get to know you by name, but it would help us greatly if you let us pass.”_

          “Nu-uh.” Dorothy said. “Commander Vangarre has better things to do than talk to you people.”

          “Says who?” A voice said, approaching Dorothy from behind. Dorothy turned around.

          “Commander Vangarre!” Dorothy said, saluting him.

          “Listen honey, on any normal occasion, I’d agree with you, but when the people asking to come in that just so happen to be surviving High Entia and whatever those two are, I think we have a different story. Eh?”

          “I guess.” Dorothy said.

          “Listen, you four, we need to talk.” Vangarre said in a serious tone. “Follow me.”

          “Wait, what do you mean by ‘surviving High Entia’?” Melia asked.

          “We can talk inside.” Vangarre answered. “It seems that we’ve got a lot of information to share with each other.”

          Melia nodded as the group followed Vangarre into a room where he could talk to the four in private.

          “Look, I guess you have to some questions considering that you weren’t there during the allied force fight.” Vangarre said. “And I imagine that you weren’t chilling out at Alcamoth either.”

          “What happened?” Melia demanded. “What happened to the High Entia?”

          “I know this may sound hard to believe, but they all suddenly turned into Telethia.” Vangarre explained. “Almost all of them, and the ones that weren’t were slaughtered by the Telethia. We had no choice but to retreat.”

          “What?!” Melia shouted. “That can’t be right.”

          “Melia, he’s telling the truth.” Alvis stated. Melia looked at the seer. “It’s a dominant gene placed in the High Entia as a species. With a given amount of ether in the surrounding atmosphere, it transforms them into Telethia. By breeding with Homs, there was a chance to remove the Telethia gene as a whole if there was enough time to do so, that does not appear to be the case.”

          Melia looked at the seer wide-eyed, horrified.

          “The High Entia evolved from the Telethia.” Alvis explained further. “It was decided by the Bionis - by Zanza, that they would return to their original state of being when the time was right. Your ancestors wished to delude the bloodline to escape their fate. Zanza didn’t account for your species to breed with Homs. Doing so resulted in your current appearance and the appearance of your ancestors greatly differing.”

          “I see.” Melia said, contemplating this new information, though not without a degree of distress. She’d just have to swallow it. She doubted that anyone wanted to hear her personal issues.

          “Now, what are you four here for?” Vangarre asked.

          _“The Machina Village was recently attacked by Telethia.”_ Meyneth explained. _“We wish to knock out the source of the issue, but we’d like help to insure our victory.”_

          “Sorry ma’am.” Vangarre said. “But when the Telethia attacked Colony 9, we were barely able to repel them. I doubt Colony 6 is fairing much better. I suppose you could try asking the Nopon. They’ve got some powerful fighters and as far as I can tell are likely dealing with the least amount of Telethia.”

          _“Thank you for your time.”_ Meyneth said, she prepared to leave.

          “Hold up, one more thing.” Vangarre said. “What are you?”

          Meyneth smirked.

          _“I am the soul of the Mechonis.”_ Meyneth said.

          Vangarre blinked, completely frozen at that revelation. Meyneth took that as her cue to leave. Melia, Alvis, and Neonik followed.

 

_“Let’s all go on living.” -Fiora_

 

          Makna Forest was filled with leaves, it was moist and covered in water. Alvis was leading the group to a hidden area. Melia was surprised to find that they weren’t going to Frontier Village, but decided against questioning it. They arrived at a hidden location called Divine Sanctuary.

          “Alvis, why are we here?” Melia questioned.

          “The Nopon Sage lives here.” Alvis stated simply. “His name is Kodai, he’ll likely be here soon.”

          Melia decided to take this time to sit down and rest.

          It was only a matter of minutes until a purple Nopon wearing a green hat came walking up to the sanctuary. The Nopon squealed when he saw Alvis.

          “I did not expect to see you.” Kodai said, looking at Alvis. “Why are you here?”

          “You already know.” Alvis stated, looking at Kodai with his arms folded. The sage frowned, he knew better than to talk back to Alvis.

          “I know the stakes and consequences of refusing to join you.” Kodai said. “I do not wish to cross paths with you, Alvis.”

          “That is good to hear.” Alvis stated. “Are you ready to go?”

          “I lack anything better to do.” Kodai said. “Besides, I don’t really have much of a choice now do I?”

          “Good to know, let’s head off.” Alvis said. Kodai followed reluctantly.

          _“Alvis, how’d you get him to follow you so easily?”_ Meyneth asked, keeping her voice low so that no one else would hear their conversation.

          “You know how you and Zanza take disciples?” Alvis questioned. “I tried doing that myself.”

          Meyneth chuckled. That wasn’t quite how either she or Zanza did it. She supposed Alvis simply recruited Kodai for backup in these kinds of rare scenarios.

          _“Is there anyone else?”_ Meyneth questioned.

          “No.” Alvis responded.

          “We should set up camp.” Neonik stated. “It isn’t particularly late, but we should begin to form a strategy on how to approach this issue.”

          “Indeed.” Melia said. “We cannot afford to allow further casualty.”

          _“Correct.”_ Meyneth said. _“We can rest here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the new cast:  
> Alvis  
> Melia  
> Meyneth  
> Kodai  
> Neonik
> 
> "Kodai" is just a name I came up with for the Nopon Sage. The Nopon Sage is an NPC in Makna Forest who is 9,999 years old. He's also the only Nopon that I can think of that speaks in first person opposed to third person. I Think 5 characters is manageable.


	20. What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hesitant to put out this chapter until I felt that the next few chapters didn't turn to dust after this one.

          The group was sitting under the starry sky in Makna Forest. Above them was Eryth Sea. Meyneth sat by the camp fire.

          _“The Mechonis still exists, we could use that.”_ Meyneth stated. Alvis shook his head.

          “Doing so would maximize casualty.” He reminded her. Meyneth sighed. “And it would grant Zanza access to use the Bionis.”

          Meyneth sighed, there was no easy way to go about this.

          “Meyneth, don’t worry, we’ll find a way to go about this.” Neonik reassured her. “You and Zanza have fought before. You dueled him one-on-one and came out alive.”

          _“Yes, but I didn’t defeat him.”_ Meyneth responded.

          “But now you have friends here, helping you.” Melia added. “If we can catch Zanza personally, then we’ll all be able to help.”

          “What bothers me is why Zanza hasn’t activated the Bionis yet.” Neonik stated. “He’s certainly powerful enough to. Right?”

          “Actually no.” Alvis stated. “Neither Zanza or Meyneth can activate their respective titans on their own.”

          _“He’s right.”_ Meyneth stated. _“Both of us require a certain . . . entity . . . to allow us to freely move such titans.”_

          “That entity acts as a power source to both deities.” Alvis continued. “That entity was referred to as ‘Monado’.”

          “You mean like the sword?” Melia asked.

          “No.” Alvis stated. “The Monados were named after said entity.”

          “So, does that mean that if we find this ‘Monado’, then we’ll be able to negotiate a terms of it ending things there?” Melia asked.

          _“Unfortunately no.”_ Meyneth said. _“Monado is bond to both Zanza and myself.”_

          “In other words, Zanza would have to be greatly weakened before Monado can do anything about him.” Alvis finished.

          “I see.” Melia said. A thought came up to her. “Wait a second. Alvis, where on Bionis did you get that information? There’s no way that the High Entia had that information lying around.”

          Alvis gave a low chuckle, but refused to say any more on the topic.

          “I was wondering when you’d get around to wondering where he got all of that information.” Kodai said, walking up to Melia. “Frankly, the answer is difficult to explain.”

          “And by difficult, I presume you mean that you know the answer and just don’t want to give it to me?” Melia guessed, glaring at the Nopon. She missed the old group. She didn’t particularly know anyone in this new group. Besides Alvis, she didn’t know anyone before the last few days. She didn’t particularly enjoy the sense that she was having information held back from her. She joined out of the need to know what was going on. “I have enough issues as it is, will you please tell me what’s going on?”

          “You will know with time.” Alvis stated.

          “Shut up!” Melia shouted, the stress was getting to her. Alvis didn’t say any more. Melia wasn’t satisfied. “The last thing I need is your cryptic attitude right now. Try saying something clearly for once.”

          _“Melia, he has his reasons.”_ Meyneth tried to rationalize when another thought came into Melia’s mind.

          “And how exactly do you know him?” Melia demanded, looking at Meyneth dead in the eyes. “You’ve supposedly been asleep for the last thousand years or so and the Machina are the only things that have a long enough lifespan to even live that long.”

          “I’ll explain everything after we defeat Zanza.” Alvis promised.

          “How do I know you’ll abide?” Melia demanded.

          “You won’t be getting answers now.” Alvis said. “So you can either accept that or not, that is your choice.”

          Melia groaned, defeated.

          “I . . .  I should just get some rest.” Melia sighed as she went to sleep.

          “I’m going to shut down for the night.” Neonik said. “I’ll leave it to you three to decide upon a plan.”

          _“Very well.”_ Meyneth said, looking at the Machina woman. _“Sleep well.”_

          Neonik smiled before joining Melia in the realms of sleep.

          Kodai looked at Alvis.

          “You should also get some rest.” Alvis suggested. Kodai scowled.

          “Look, I know you’re powerful, but don’t get the wrong idea.” Kodai said. “I learned that the hard way.”

          “Yes, I remember.” Alvis said. “9,970 years ago, when you were protecting one of the Nopon settlements.”

          “Yes.” Kodai said. “Promise me you and Lady Meyneth will get some rest.”

          _“We will.”_ Meyneth promised. _“We just wish to talk about a few matters quickly.”_

          “I’d suggest doing it out of earshot.” Kodai suggested. “In case someone wakes up or something.”

          _“Thank you.”_ Meyneth said. _“We’ll do that.”_

          Kodai nodded and decided to rest against a tree. Alvis watched the Nopon rest for a moment before looking back at Meyneth.

          “Should be take Kodai’s advice?” Alvis questioned.

          _“Indeed.”_ Meyneth said. Alvis nodded and Teleported the two to processing space. Or as Zanza preferred to call it, the “Passage of Fate”.

          Alvis looked at something, Meyneth turned to see what Alvis was looking at. It seemed to be Zanza fighting a group of people. She gasped, realizing that those people were the people in the previous party: Shulk, Fiora, Dunban, Melia, Sharla, Reyn, and Riki. They were all fighting Zanza. Zanza was in the form of a giant being, dual-wielding both his and her Monados.

          _“Alvis, what is this?”_ Meyneth questioned.

          “An alternate timeline.” Alvis stated. “An alternate possibility that the future could have followed had Shulk not died at Valak Mountain.”

          _“How?” Zanza demanded, “How can you have visions? You no longer possess the Monado!” Zanza attacked Shulk, who leapt out of the way._

_“I don’t know.” Shulk admitted as he attacked Zanza. “It comes from the bottom of my heart.” Shulk continued to move around on Zanza. “It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change!”_

_Further down, Fiora could be seen, fighting off Zanza._

_“The future we see is not set in stone.” Fiora stated, leaping out of the way of one of the massive swords. “There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion. For that is how you’ve always existed!”_

_“That is a right for gods and gods only!” Zanza shouted, attempting to crush the group of mortals. Shulk leapt onto Zanza from behind._

_“Why should we care?” Shulk demanded. His attack connected. Zanza flinched in pain and threw Shulk off, sending Shulk high into the air._

_“What’s important isn’t whether you can see the future or not. It’s the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!” Shulk’s eyes light up as ether from every party member flew towards the blond seer. He landed on the ground holding a bright blue sword._

_“Can it be?” Zanza gasped. “A Monado?!”_

_“It is not only you that has the right.” Fiora stated, walking up behind Shulk. “Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And that is the future.”_

_“A third Monado has appeared. How can this have happened?” Zanza gasped, realizing that his end was near. “You are mere mortals!”_

          The view faded away. Meyneth was stuck looking at how the world might have become. It seemed that it would have gone much better with Shulk still alive.

          _“Alvis, why did you show me this?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “To show you what could have happened.” Alvis stated.

          _“What was that third sword?”_ Meyneth questioned.

          “A physical representation of Shulk’s will.” Alvis answered. “He was still looking at the faded location where the image of Shulk’s final battle with Zanza took place.

          Meyneth looked at Alvis for a moment.

          _“Alvis, do you think that we’ll be able to defeat Zanza?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “Yes.” Alvis stated. “You, Melia, Kodai, and Neonik are all powerful. You should be able to stand a chance against him.”

          _“It’s concerning though.”_ Meyneth said. _“How come Zanza hasn’t come for you? He certainly knows that controlling you wouldn’t be impossible.”_

          “Perhaps he’s waiting for us to come to him.” Alvis suggested. “Or he might be waiting for the right time.”

          _“We should head back.”_   Meyneth said. Alvis nodded and teleported the two back to the camp. Everyone was still peacefully sleeping

          “I should perform system checks.” Alvis said. Meyneth nodded. Alvis found somewhere to sit and did that. Meyneth watched him for a while. It took a few minutes for Alvis to finish.

          “I’m going to shut down for the night.” Alvis stated.

          _“Good night.”_ Meyneth said. Alvis turned off while laying on some grass. It looked less comfortable than a sleeping bag, but Meyneth reminded herself that Alvis was capable of turning off wherever.

          She took some time to herself to think about what was going on. She looked at the sky to see the Fl0ating Sea.

 

_“Even gods are merely being restricted by the limited power determined by providence. That power, although great, is not unlimited.” -Alvis_

 

          The sun arose from the sky, covering the sky in a mango color. Alvis was the first to wake up. Kodai followed shortly after, then Meyneth and Neonik, and finally Melia.

          “So what’s the plan?” Neonik asked.

          _“We should attack Zanza immediately.”_ Meyneth said. _“Before he has a chance to inflict any more suffering.”_

          “I disagree, we should see to it that the survivors are OK.” Melia argued. “We should make sure that those that evacuated Alcamoth are safe.”

          _“You make a fair point.”_ Meyneth stated. _“However, I’d like to point out that they’ll be safer if we defeat Zanza.”_

          “I suppose you’re right,” Melia said. “But I’m just worried about them.”

          “That is understandable.” Neonik told her. “Know that you’re helping them by eliminating the being that threatens them.”

          “I see your reasoning, but it doesn’t stop the worry.” Melia said.

          “Its fine, your bird people friends are safe.” Kodai said. “We should go immediately.”

          “Very well.” Alvis said. He began to glow brightly. Melia was about to question what was going on when they were suddenly floating.

          “What the?” Melia gasped. “Where are we?”

          “This is the Passage of Fate.” Alvis stated. “Zanza shouldn’t be far.”

          “So this is where you came from.” Kodai muttered, luckily Alvis was the only one to hear him.

          Melia tried to walk around and was glad to find that the nothingness acted as a sort of platform to walk on. Alvis led the group in a certain direction facing a ball of light. Melia wondered what all of these spheres were.

          “Alvis, how did we get here?” Melia asked. Alvis ignored her and continued walking in the direction of the glowing sphere. There was a pause. “Did . . . you do this?”

          “I have Zanza’s location down.” Alvis stated. “We can go once everyone is ready.”

          “Alvis, will you please answer my question?” Melia demanded.

          “You will likely know the answer by the end of the day.” Alvis stated. Melia frowned. She wasn’t particularly happy about this. “Let’s just get this over with.”

          _“Very well.”_ Meyneth said.

          The group was then teleported to a location. Within the location, Zanza could be seen.

          _“So you finally made it.”_ He said.


	21. Zanza

          _“Zanza.”_ Meyneth growled.

          _“Welcome.”_ Zanza said.

          “So this is Zanza?” Melia questioned, looking at the deity skeptically. This was their first encounter.

          Zanza looked like he did when he and Meyneth previously fought.

          Alvis didn’t hesitate to charge at Zanza, his sword was drawn. Zanza grunted as he blocked the attack with his Monado. The swords quickly redrew as Alvis tried approaching from the left, which was also blocked.

          Zanza went on the offensive this time, Alvis blocked it with an ether barrier. Zanza struggled to break through it.

          _“What the hell Alvis?”_ Zanza demanded. _“Why are you suddenly fighting me?”_

          Alvis didn’t respond as he continued to fight Zanza. He dodged as torrents of energy sprung out from beneath him due to Monado Cyclone.

          Alvis shot a spray of green fluid onto Zanza, weakening his defense.

          _“Why do you have to be so frustrating?!”_ Zanza shouted, shooting balls of ether in Alvis’s direction. Alvis effortlessly dodged all of them. Silver eyes sparkled from the glow they gave off, reflecting the glistening light. Alvis jumped high into the air, his sword began to glow green with ether. Zanza blocked the sword and managed to throw Alvis back a little. Alvis landed on his feet. Before Zanza could react, Alvis jabbed him towards the stomach.

          Zanza blinked in surprise when he found that he wasn’t dead. Instead, Alvis’s claymore was resting comfortably on his torso. Alvis was shaking and electricity was sparking from his head.

          Zanza laughed cruelly upon realizing what happened; one of Alvis’s most basic functions had taken affect: a computer or machine must never harm its user - Zanza.

          Realizing that Alvis couldn’t do anything, Zanza picked him up by grabbing his face. Alvis was unable to resist the firm grip holding him and was simply hanging limp. Zanza could see the fear in the machine’s eyes, even if that fear was mixed in with his neutral expression. Zanza smirked.

          _“How does it feel being unable to do anything, Monado?”_ Zanza demanded, making sure that everyone could hear him. He squeezed, Alvis whimpered. _“What did you think would happen?”_

          _“Zanza. Let him go.”_ Meyneth ordered, walking up to him. Zanza redirected his attention to her.

          _“Or what?”_ Zanza demanded. Meyneth growled and charged her lasers. Zanza smirked as she fired at him and he used Alvis as a shield. Alvis groaned in pain. _“Look what you did.”_

          Meyneth’s eyes widened as she took a step back, not wanting to further damage Alvis. When the attack cleared, Alvis’s flesh was ripped open, revealing metallic bones and a glowing green core. There were various mechanical parts.

          “What?” Melia gasped, looking at the hole. “Is he a robot?!”

          _“Precisely.”_ Zanza stated. _“Unlike the Machina, Monado is only a semblance of a person.”_ Melia growled, thinking of times when Alvis showed any evidence to counter that argument.

          “You expect me to simply believe something like that?!” Melia demanded.

          “M _e_ l _i_ a, _I_ w _a_ s _n_ o _t_ d _e_ s _i_ g _n_ e _d_ t _o_ a _c_ t _l_ i _k_ e _a_ p _e_ r _s_ o _n_.” Alvis said. His voice was surrounded in static. “I _t_ ’s _b_ e _s_ t _y_ o _u_ j _u_ s _t_ v _i_ e _w_ m _e_ a _s_ a _t_ h _o_ u _g_ h _t_ l _e_ s _s_ m _a_ c _h_ i _n_ e.”

          “Alvis, there’s no way that’s true.” Melia responded. “If you were, then why would you fight Zanza?”

          Alvis cried out in pain as Zanza managed to crack his skull. He pulled Alvis close to him.

          _“You really are garbage.”_ Zanza said as he threw Alvis. Upon impact, Alvis slip across the side, resulting in part of his face being torn off, revealing a robotic eye and exoskeleton.

          _“ALVIS!”_ Meyneth shouted, she rushed to Alvis’s side.

          “I’ _m_ s _o_ r _r_ y _I_ c _o_ u _l_ d _n_ ’t _b_ e _o_ f _s_ e _r_ v _i_ c _e_.” Alvis said weakly. Kodai waddled up to him. “J _u_ s _t_ g _i_ v _e_ m _e_ a _m_ i _n_ u _t_ e. _Y_ o _u_ s _h_ o _u_ l _d_ f _i_ g _h_ t _h_ i _m_ n _o_ w.”

          Without further word, Alvis shut down.

          _“Hmm, it’s a shame that he thought he could fight me.”_ Zanza commented, simply watching the scene before him. Meyneth turned towards him with murder in her eyes. She was well aware that he’d turn on eventually and be able to undo the damage that Zanza did to him, but that did not stop her burning rage.

          _“What’s wrong with you?!”_ Meyneth shouted, charging directly at Zanza, attempting to hit him. Zanza easily dodged out of the way. Meyneth shot multiple lasers at him, some of them managed to hit and resulted in doing tons of damage to the deity.

          _“He was simply doing as he was programmed to!”_ Meyneth shouted, pulling out her Monado and crossing blades with him.

          _“It was his fault for attacking me.”_ Zanza argued.

          _“He’s a security program! What did you expect?”_ Meyneth shot back. _“He was designed to prevent this universe from being reset!”_

          _“It’s not my fault that that creature was in the way.”_ Zanza shouted, annoyed with the Machina goddess. Meyneth’s rage only grew. _“Besides, he’s only a tool.”_

          A fireball was shot, hitting Zanza’s side. Zanza turned to see who had fired it. That person was Melia.

          She was charging up multiple summon bolts. Her mechanical arm churned at the increase in ether, but Melia hardly noticed. She wasn’t about to let someone get away with hurting one of her friends, even if that specific friend had been withholding so much information from her.

          She fired them at Zanza, who dodged, leaving an opening for Meyneth to drive her dual swords straight through his chest. Meyneth pulled her blades apart, leaving a bloody display. Zanza grimaced as he regenerated those body parts. He began to float a little too close to the ground. By the time he realized what happened, it was too late.

          “Summon Ice!” Melia shouted as shards of ice sprayed across the ground and impaled Zanza. Zanza was tossed against the ground, he slid next to the velvet Nopon Sage. The sage looked at him disapprovingly, he was holding a massive golden biter that the Nopon promptly smashed Zanza on the face with.

          Neonik was staying in the back working on making sure Alvis was going to be OK. It seemed that luckily there weren’t any broken wires. She came to the conclusion that Alvis must’ve simply overworked himself. She resigned to making sure that Zanza doesn’t attack and further hurt the other mechanical being.

          She watched as Kodai managed to launch Zanza over her head with his biter. Zanza was really getting his butt kicked.

          Meyneth followed up by charging into him with Melia using summon wind to increase her speed and summon flare to increase her strength. The attack hit Zanza hard. The attack was followed up by Melia thrusting her summon flare at Zanza.

          Zanza reeled back at the attack. He attempted to escape, Melia wasn’t going to let that happen as she used shadow stitch to bind him in place. Zanza cried out, realizing that he was about to die.

          Meyneth’s Monado began to glow bright red as she stabbed Zanza. Melia continued to hold Zanza in place as Meyneth continuously attacked him. He felt himself get blasted by a ball of ether. Zanza turned his head to see the Nopon firing various attacks at him.

          Eventually Zanza collapsed. He watched as Meyneth charged an attack that would be able to kill him easily. There was nothing he could do as oblivion overtook him.

 

_“Today, we use our power to fell a god, and then seize our destiny!” –Shulk_

          Now that Zanza was dead, Meyneth teleported the group back to where they previously were. She looked at Alvis, luckily he turned back on. Meyneth approached the AI.

          _“Alvis, are you alright?”_ Meyneth asked, looking at him.

          “I’m fine.” Alvis stated. Meyneth watched as a green light surrounded his wounds and healed them. He turned towards Melia. “I imagine that you want an explanation.”

          “Yes, I would.” Melia stated, looking at Alvis intensely. Alvis nodded, regarding Melia’s thoughts. “Alvis, what are you?”

          Melia gasped as the scene around her faded, everyone was with them. They seemed to be back in the strange location that they fought Zanza in.

          _“Alvis, can you please not show this yet?”_ Meyneth asked, immediately recognizing the location: Earth. This was when Zanza - then known as Klaus - destroyed their planet.

          “Very well.” Alvis said. The scene disappeared and the group was back in Makna Forest. Melia frowned.

          “What’s so wrong about what happened?” Melia asked, annoyed.

          _“It’s not something that you need to see.”_ Meyneth replied. Melia glared at the goddess. _“Please don’t be mad at me.”_

          “These memories are difficult for her to cope with.” Alvis explained. “The world you just saw was the universe that Zanza and Meyneth originated from.”

          “So I imagine that it isn’t this world.” Neonik theorized. “Lady Meyneth, was it . . . destroyed?”

          Meyneth nodded sadly. She looked at Alvis.

          _“If you must know, Alvis was the machine that was used to destroy it.”_ Meyneth stated. Melia blinked, she glanced at Alvis, who was watching Meyneth silently. _“Alvis was created as a weapon to rewrite the universe and everything that existed within it along with administrate the resulting universe. In other words, the species that I was once part of attempted to create a god, and we succeeded.”_

          “But aren’t you a-” Melia began, but Alvis cut her off.

          “Yes and no.” He explained. “I am the source of her power, therefore making her power of a more limited scope than my own. However, Meyneth and Zanza are the ones that issue the commands which I was designed to follow.”

          Kodai looked at Alvis, he had known that Alvis was “Monado” as Alvis had explained to him almost 10,000 years ago, but he never knew what it actually meant.

          Melia opened her mouth to ask another question when a gunshot was heard. The attack hit Neonik in the head, killing her instantly. Alvis looked at the corpse in his usual emotionless sense.

          “You really shouldn’t have done that, Alvis.” Dickson’s voice rang. Alvis looked at him, he was backed up by Lorithia. Lorithia simply glared at him in the cold way that she usually did. “I’m not sure what made you think that you could defy Lord Zanza’s orders.”

          “What the?” Melia gasped. “Dickson?!”

          “He and Lorithia have been working for Zanza ever since approximately two years before the battle between the Bionis and Mechonis.” Alvis explained to Melia. “While they are powerful, their power is rooted to Zanza.”

          “Then they shouldn’t be too much of a problem.” Kodai stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zanza would be much weaker in this setting than in the game for a couple reasons:  
> 1) He has only his Monado here while in the game he had his and Meyneth's Monados  
> 2) Meyneth was not involved in fighting Zanza in the game  
> 3) There probably wasn't a certain probably-over-levelled Nopon in the party in the game  
> . . . So please don't kill me
> 
> Also the group attacked Zanza first because it wouldn't make sense to waste time on Dickson and Lorithia if that wasn't necessary. It's not like either of the two would pose the group much a threat when comparing levels. Here's where their levels are (how I imagine them)  
> Meyneth: LV 80 (Zanza's LV)  
> Alvis: LV 120 (Strongest Enemy's LV)  
> Melia: LV 70 (Egil's LV in final Egil fight)  
> Kodai: LV 96 (LV of enemy that he claims to have defeated in sidequest about him)  
> Neonik: LV 55 (rough LV of enemies on the Fallen Arm)


	22. The Two Disciples

          “We’re actually not here to fight.” Dickson stated.

          _“Then what do you want, Dickson?”_ Meyneth demanded, glaring at the disciple. _“You already killed Neonik, we’re not going to let you leave here without the consequences.”_

          “We’re simply here because we sensed a massive change in ether around this area.” Lorithia stated. “Besides, there’s not much we can hope to do to a goddess and a group of powerful individuals.”

          “Then why did you choose to kill the Machina?” Alvis asked.

          “Why not?” Dickson asked. “It’s not like that one Machina’s important or anything. We’re not losing anything valuable.”

          “Precisely.” Lorithia added. “To put it blandly, we don’t really care.”

          “Then why do you insist on staying?” Alvis questioned. “If there is no point in lingering here, then why bother approaching us? Do you have anything to gain out of this?”

          Dickson glared at him.

          “Ya know, the other reason Lori and I are here is to talk to you.” Dickson said, frowning at the computer program. He listened to everything that Alvis and Meyneth had revealed. “I’m surprised that you gave a solid answer about something for once.”

          “It’s a shame that you’re on the wrong side.” Lorithia stated, glaring at Alvis. “You can still come back you know? Pretend that none of this ever happened.”

          “But then, now that Zanza’s dead, I suppose it wouldn’t be right.” Dickson considered. “I’m honestly surprised that _you_ of all people betrayed him. After all, you were Lord Zanza’s most faithful disciple.”

          “I am aware of this.” Alvis commented. “Why do you bring it up?”

          Dickson face-palmed, he supposed he should have expected this from Alvis, but still, it bothered him how dense the seer was acting. Lorithia crossed her arms and shook her head. Alvis tilted his head in confusion.

          “Dickson, you should leave.” Alvis suggested, his voice was calm. Dickson frowned, realizing that this conversation was going nowhere. He realized that attacking Alvis could be a fatal error. Lorithia on the other hand didn’t seem to register that threat.

          “Alvis. This is your final warning.” Lorithia cautioned. She summoned multiple green elementals, various Telethia began to appear behind her. Alvis raised a brow. Lorithia smirked, imagining that she had the group pinned. Dickson prepared to depart, already knowing where this would go. He didn’t want to get caught up in the crossfire. “You can join us and avenge Lord Zanza, or you can join them and be annihilated.”

          Alvis simply stared at her blankly. Lorithia scowled at his empty expression. Alvis’s expression didn’t waver.

          “Hmm, you’ve made your decision.” Lorithia stated. “This is for defying Lord Zanza!”

          Multiple blasts were shot at the group. Melia instinctively dunked for cover. She was the only one that even flinched. The attacks were absorbed by an ether barrier. Lorithia’s eyes widened.

          “How did you?” Lorithia shouted in disbelief, quickly regaining her posture. “Luckily I’m only warming up.”

          Alvis gave her a blank stare in response. Lorithia frowned. She surrounded the group in Telethia. She gasped as said Telethia dissolved into ether.

          “What?!” Lorithia shouted, completely terrified at the incredible display of power that was just shown. “How are you doing that?! Only Lord Zanza should have that kind of power!”

          “Yet not even he is that powerful.” Alvis stated, his eyes were shining. Lorithia gaped, realizing that her time has come. She gave a shrill cry as she dissolved into ether.

 

_“With the power of the Monado, this presents no problem!” -Alvis_

 

          Melia watched in a mix of awe and horror as Lorithia dissolved. She looked at Alvis. There was no emotion present on his face. Melia walked up to him cautiously. To say that the new developments that had occurred that day had rattled her would be an understatement; Melia was terrified of what Alvis was. She had to keep reminding herself that Alvis wouldn’t destroy Bionis at any given moment.

          Now that Zanza has been dealt with - admittedly with underwhelming ease - Melia knew that she’d have to focus all of her effort with the High Entia. If what Vangarre said were true, Melia hated to think of what might have become of Alcamoth while she was gone. If all of the High Entia had transformed into Telethia, Alcamoth must be in ruins. She’d have to scout around Bionis in search of refugee camps. But that left the question of where the High Entia would go. The remaining standing settlements were Colony 9, Colony 6, and Frontier Village. Even then, Colony 6 was still being rebuilt, Melia was all too familiar with Alcamoth’s political problems to know better than allowing certain High Entia to mix in with Homs. On the other hand, with the Allied Force, many High Entia began to warm up to Homs.

          “Melia, you look worried. Is something wrong?” Melia snapped back to reality when she heard Alvis’s voice. He was looking at her, as per usual, his expression was unreadable as per usual.

          “No, I was just thinking about how things will go on from here on out.” Melia stated. The Homs(?) nodded at that. “I’m concerned about the remaining High Entia.”

          _“You’re right, we should focus our efforts on that now that there is no longer such a dangerous overarching threat looming over us.”_ Meyneth agreed. _“Let us set things right.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest Chapter. Sorry for killing Neonik for no good reason. From here on out, I'm going to do some one-shots to summarize the massive amount of nothing that happens during side-quests, maybe I'll add more to the story after a while, maybe not, no clue.


	23. Entrance to Alcamoth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to force there to be two parts of a chapter. That was mostly due to my lack of ability for transition and so that there wouldn't be 44 short chapters when there could be 22 decent length chapters instead.

          Melia wasn’t sure how prepared she was to enter the once graceful city of Alcamoth, but she felt that it was necessary, she needed to see the damage Zanza had done to her home: Alcamoth.

          Meyneth and Alvis were with her, Kodai stated that since he was no longer required to be with the group, that he’d return home. No one objected to this. Melia was well aware that Kodai must have made some deal with Alvis in exchange for something, probably immortality, or maybe power, most likely both.

          Melia stepped onto the transporter. She was weary about the Telethia that she’d seen around Eryth Sea. She imagined that they were formerly High Entia if what Vangarre said was true. She was even more unsettled by the fact that Prison Island had mysteriously disappeared. She asked Alvis what had happened to the mysterious Island, apparently it sank into the head of the Bionis.

          The transporter teleported the three to the High Entia city. The city was filled with smoke. There didn’t appear to be much internal damage. As imagined, the city was crowded with Telethia. There were various types of Telethia roaming around. They filled the place.

          “Alvis, were these Telethia . . .?” Melia asked, not willing to bring herself to finishing the question.

          “Yes. They were.” Alvis stated. “All of them.”

          Melia felt as if those words were a heavy punch to the chest. Her face reflected a look of horror. These thoughtless beasts were once her friends. She had to hope that any High Entia that weren’t transformed managed to escape this hellhole.

          “There are a few High Entia still here.” Alvis informed her. “Do you wish to retrieve them?”

          Melia nodded. “Where can we find them?”

          “Hiding.” Alvis answered. “They’re in various locations in Alcamoth that require access to the teleporters to reach.”

          “I see.” Melia said. “We shall go there.” A thought occurred to Melia. “Alvis, is there any way to turn the Telethia back into High Entia?”

          “No.” Alvis stated simply. “If you desire, I could create replicas of those people and no one would know.”

          “That seems unethical.” Melia stated, disputing the idea.

          When it was apparent that Alvis wouldn’t add to what Melia said, she walked through Alcamoth, hoping not to anger any of the Telethia. Luckily they steered clear from the group, giving a few questioning glances at Alvis. There was no response to the Telethia’s confusion.

          The group walked towards the Great Hall. Meyneth called it the Great Hell in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Melia scowled.

          “The transporters are not active.” Alvis stated. “There is no power going to them.” He turned to Melia. “Do you wish to reactivate the power, or would you rather have me teleport us to the locations?”

          “I don’t see any issue with you teleporting us.” Melia stated. Alvis nodded. His eyes began to glow a silvery blue. Melia felt herself teleported away. She was reformed at the entrance of the Audience Chamber. There were Telethia even here. On the throne sat a massive and powerful Telethia, it seemed to be watching the group intently. Melia winced, faintly wondering if it was Kallian.

          Was Kallian even alive? Melia had no idea what determined whether a High Entia were to transform into a Telethia or not. She remembered seeing some High Entia taking refuge in Frontier Village on the way here.

          “There aren’t going to be any High Entia in this room.” Melia decided. Meyneth nodded in agreement.

          _“Perhaps we should go for a room that is less likely to have Telethia in it.”_ Meyneth suggested. Alvis nodded and the group was teleported to the Imperial Villa. There seemed to be a High Entia hiding in there. The High Entia looked at the group.

          Melia rushed over to him and helped him up.

          “Thank goodness someone arrived.” He said, looking at Melia thankfully. “After everyone turned into Telethia, there was panic among us that didn’t. The Telethia attacked us and killed many people. I’m just lucky that you found me.”

          Melia nodded thoughtfully.

          “Can you give me a report on exactly _who_ did and didn’t turn into Telethia?” Melia asked.

          “I don’t know.” The man said. “It was all so random. All I really remember is those monsters chasing me and others throughout Alcamoth. Eventually I got here. Before I had a chance to escape, the power went out. And even if I _could_ , the Telethia would probably just get me.”

          “I see.” Melia said. “Come with us. We cannot allow people like you to be trapped within the walls of this city.” The man shakily got up. “Do you have any clue where survivors may have fled to?”

          “No.” The man said. Melia wanted to further interrogate the man for further information, but she realized that he was scared, tired, and likely hungry. The man needed to be evacuated from Alcamoth immediately.

          Alvis walked up to the man.

          “There are High Entia taking refuge in Frontier Village.” Alvis informed him. “If you would like to join them, we can escort you there.”

          “Thank you.” The man cried. Alvis gave Melia a questioning look. Melia nodded and Alvis teleported the group to right outside of Frontier Village. The man shouted in surprise.

          “What on Bionis just happened?!” He exclaimed, looking at his feet. No one bothered to answer him. “How’d we just . . . teleport?!”

          _“It may be difficult to explain.”_ Meyneth told him. _“It isn’t relevant.”_

          The man frowned at the Machina Goddess.

          “I’m not leaving this spot until you give me answers!” The man declared.

          “If you wish to spend the rest of your life standing there, that does not concern us.” Alvis told him. “You can find your way from here. That is all we needed.”

          The man simply gaped as the group headed off, leaving him by the Nopon Village. No one turned around. There was no point. All Melia could derive from this situation was that Alcamoth was a lost cause.

          _Her friends were gone . . ._  
 _Her family was gone . . ._  
 _Her home was gone . . ._  
 _What was left for her?_


	24. Return to Agniratha

          Meyneth walked up to the former capital of Mechonis. It was in utter ruins. The Machina corpses were clenched, but the carcasses of Telethia still lingered here. Not that she minded anymore. Long ago she was devastated by the city’s destruction, but now it was practically in the past.

          Why were they here?

          Colony 6 required some materials that could be found at the fallen Machina city. They required some particular items that they might be able to find by scavenging around the city and looking at the floor.

          Melia appeared to be concerned for Meyneth, probably assuming that Meyneth felt the same devastation towards Agniratha as she did towards Alcamoth. The concern was appreciated.

          Meyneth stopped when she saw what she needed. She frowned when she noticed a mechon guarding it. She turned to Alvis and Melia.

          _“Stay back.”_ Meyneth ordered. _“I’m going to get rid of the mechon so that we can obtain that item.”_

          Alvis nodded in acknowledgement. Meyneth glanced at the administrative computer, he was one of the most loyal people that Meyneth knew. Perhaps it was simply his programming to be obedient, but Meyneth wanted to think that there was something more to it, even if it didn’t expand beyond wishful thinking.

          Meyneth charged her lasers and fired at the mechon, destroying it instantly. Meyneth nodded in approval and approached the item and picked it up. The Lewisia Silver, it was apparently needed for nature? Despite being on the Mechonis? Meyneth honestly didn’t understand what the people at Colony 6 considered “nature”. She had always considered “nature” as biological life that aren’t people, like a tree or a flower, she could only assume that Homs had a different definition.

          “Now that we have one, we’ll need to find another.” Melia stated, frowning. It had taken the group over eight hours to find this one piece. Meyneth examined the materials that they had, they collected the Ardun Elder Beards. Melia seemed to have gotten stronger considering just how powerful Magnis Arduns were known to be. While they were at the Bionis Leg, they also managed to get a Tokilos King Egg. Due to Colony 6 being near the Ether Mines, the group collected two Black Beetles there. All that was left was that other Lewisia Silver and two Black Liver Beans in the Bionis Interior.

          Meyneth led the group through the streets of Agniratha. When there weren’t Mechon attacking the group, the place was almost peaceful, albeit lonely. It was hard to imagine that the Machina used to live here, that _she_ used to live here. Meyneth glanced at a building, she recognized it as Miqol’s house, or rather his former house.

          She noticed that Alvis was lagging behind Melia, he was almost edging towards her.

          _“Is there something you need, Alvis?”_ Meyneth questioned. Alvis turned around and met eye contact with her. Melia turned around as well, but Meyneth wasn’t concerned about the High Entia “ruler”.

          “I was just curious about something.” Alvis admitted. Meyneth nodded and waited for Alvis respond. When it was clear that the AI wouldn’t Meyneth decided to prompt him.

          _“What did you want to ask?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “This timeline has divulged greatly from the intended timeline.” Alvis stated. “It wasn’t Shulk that changed the future, nor was it Zanza, or you, or me.” Meyneth nodded. “It was a Chilkin. It’s strange that one random Chilkin was able to defy the Passage of Fate so easily.”

          Meyneth nodded thinking about what Alvis said. She hadn’t really thought about why Zanza’s plan fell flat on its face. She didn’t realize that the plan was screwed up since she used Fiora as a vessel and encountered the group at Valak Mountain.

          _“Do you have any clues on that one Chilkin?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “No.” Alvis answered. “That Chilkin read as an ordinary Chilkin. Everything in the Passage of Fate pointed towards Shulk winning that battle.”

          _“I suppose that messed up Zanza’s plans.”_ Meyneth guessed.

          “No. Zanza’s plans were messed up ever since Shulk saved Reyn in Tephra Cave at the beginning of their journey.”

          Meyneth wondered what happened then, did Alvis intervene or something? Either way, that wasn’t important.

          _“Why are you thinking of this just now?”_ Meyneth asked.

          “I was trying to understand how Zanza fell so easily.” Alvis answered. “That fight shouldn’t have been so easy.”

          “Funny coming from you.” Melia teased. “You’re the only one that got hurt.”

          “Precisely.” Alvis pointed out. “You’d think that Zanza would be able to hurt someone who didn’t have an override that prevented them from hurting him.”

          “That explains how Zanza was so easily able to defeat you.” Melia said, thinking about the Zanza fight. Words could not express how she felt when Alvis attacked the deity. First Alvis was standing toe to toe with Zanza, then he was revealed to be “Monado”, and then learning that he was a machine designed to serve Zanza and Meyneth, it was much to take in.

          _“Perhaps he just wasn’t accounting for Kodai.”_ Meyneth suggested.

          “That likely true, but I doubt that was the main cause considering that Kodai wasn’t overly involved with the fight.” Alvis said, thinking over the events. “You were the one that fought him the most and on a one-on-one fight, Zanza should have been able to defeat you.”

          “How did you access that information?” Melia questioned, recalling how Alvis was shut off during the majority of the battle with Zanza.

          “Zanza was able to shut off the vessel which I dwell in.” Alvis explained. “Doing so prevented me from being able to interact with the surrounding environment, but it did not prevent me from being able to observe what was occurring, albeit from a different perspective than if Zanza didn’t deactivate my body.”

          “This isn’t your real body?” Melia questioned.

          “No.” Alvis answered. “This body was created by Zanza when he wanted me to work under the High Entia.”

          “Oh.” Melia replied, not sure of what to make of this new information. She didn’t have any trouble imagining that Alvis worked for the High Entia solely because Zanza commanded him to.

          _“There’s the second piece of Lewisia Silver.”_ Meyneth said, happy to see the item. Fortunately they weren’t walking around Agniratha for another eight hours.


	25. A Glowing Green Light in Alcamoth (70 years ago)

          A green light floating in the Imperial Villa. Melia chased after it. Right before she reached it, it moved away. She felt a slight breeze pass through her ears. Melia pouted before charging at the green glow of light once again. Once again it escaped her grasp right before she caught it.

          Melia giggled as she continued to chase the strange glow of light, not once questioning what it was.

          Familiar footsteps approached the young High Entia. Melia turned to see sight of a familiar face: Kallian. He looked young, in his 70s, just barely into puberty, the comment would make Kallian blush - Melia didn’t understand why though.

          Unlike Melia, Kallian seemed suspicious of the light.

          “Melia, what’s going on?” Kallian inquired.

          “Brother!” Melia squealed. “Look what I found!”

          Melia gestured the glow of light. Kallian narrowed his eyes suspiciously. There was no response.

          “Sister, what is that?” Kallian queried.

          “I dunno.” Melia replied cheerfully. “But it looks fun!”

          Melia charged at the glow of light, Kallian watched as she chased it and it moved away while lightly hitting her with an ether attack.

          “Melia, whatever that thing is, we shouldn’t provoke it.” Kallian said firmly. “It could be dangerous.”

          “It doesn’t seem dangerous.” Melia argued, continuing to chase the green substance. Kallian thought it looked kind of like a Nebula. Was that some type of Nebula? The ministry of research would probably be interested in this thing, Kallian thought absentmindedly.

          “Ow!” Melia shouted, Kallian snapped his head towards his sister, she had fallen over a rock and fell on the ground and scraped her elbow. Kallian instinctively rushed over to her. He yelled when some mysterious force pulled him off the ground and suspended him in midair. All he could do was watch as the green light floated towards Melia. Kallian shouted, assuming that this unknown entity was going to harm Melia.

          Immediately, a group of guards came rushing into the Imperial Villa. They only needed to get a look at Kallian’s position and the green glow of light to know something was amiss. Unfortunately, given the situation, the guards had no idea how to react to this. Before they could, they were swept off their feet and suspended into the air with Kallian.

          The green light further approached Melia, Melia appeared scared now, seeing how much Kallian freaked out. She backed away from it, trying to get as far away from it as possible. The light paused and Melia heard a voice in her head.

          _‘Are you that scared of me?’_ The voice asked. Melia squeaked. _‘I only wish to help you, Melia.’_

          How did it know her name? Just what was this strange glowing light? Melia walked over to it shakily and touched it. The green light seemed to give some sort of ethereal purring noise when Melia tried to hold it. It seemed happy to be with Melia. Melia giggled.

          Kallian could only stare dumbfounded as the green light started to play tag with Melia, allowing Melia to continue her game of chasing it as it dodged.

          No one knew how much time had passed when the emperor entered the room; he must’ve gotten some report about the floating guards or the dangerous new pet that Melia just got. Sorean gaped at the sight. Everyone was helplessly floating in the air. Sorean frowned.

          The glow of light seemed to direct its attention towards Sorean. Alvis didn’t mind that he was displaying a startling amount of power to the High Entia, they wouldn’t know once he joined their population, they’d have no way of knowing.

          Alvis focused on the emperor. What would Zanza want him to do in this scenario? Zanza would usually display his power by killing someone or thoroughly examining Alvis. The second option had fewer casualty. He didn’t want to tell Zanza that he thought that casualty was bad, in all honesty, he didn’t like the idea of Zanza knowing that he had his own thoughts.

          Alvis approached the emperor. The emperor raised his staff. Did he already have hostile intentions? They had only just seen each other. Did he already make a mistake?

          The emperor launched a bolt of ether at Alvis, the attack went straight through him, doing absolutely nothing. He could deduce that scanning the emperor wasn’t going to help him. That left him with the other option that he had often seen Zanza do. The emperor’s wife appeared behind him, she was swiftly launched out of the building. She shrieked as the sound of shattering glass could be heard.

          Sorean gasped as he turned around to see his wife gone in less than a heartbeat. Enraged, the guards threw their weapons at Alvis. Why were they being so hostile? Alvis picked up the spears with his ether and launched them back at the guards, impaling every one of them square in the chest. This only increase the hostility and upset Melia. He wondered why she was upset. This was how Alvis was used to Zanza greeting new races. He figured that this was how it was supposed to go.

          Lorithia was definitely correct in the notion that he should visit the High Entia before taking on a physical form. Zanza wouldn't be pleased if Alvis screwed up and got banished from Alcamoth. He could only assume that this wasn’t acceptable behavior in High Entia society.

          “Melia, get away from that monster.” Sorean ordered. Melia nodded and ran away from Alvis, he noticed a look of utter terror in her eyes. Alvis didn’t understand what he did wrong. He traced back to when the hostility started. It all started with his appearance, then it intensified when he had tried copying Zanza’s methods of obtaining obedience. Was there something wrong with how Zanza got things done?

          The room was quickly cleared of everyone save Sorean and Alvis.

          _‘Why aren’t you running?’_ Alvis asked the High Entia curiously. The emperor stepped back.

          “You can talk?!” He demanded, glaring at the glowing green light. “Why did you kill everyone?”

          _‘By everyone, I’m assuming you mean your wife and those guards?’_ Alvis questioned. Sorean only glared in response, giving Alvis no clear indication. A moment passed. _‘Well?’_

          “Who else would I be talking about?” Sorean growled. “Tell me why you killed them!”

          _‘That’s merely what I’ve been taught during my existence.’_ Alvis explained. _‘I am merely a weapon that was created to manage the existence and extinction of various species. Given that information, genocide does not phase me.’_

          Sorean gave Alvis a disgusted look.

          “Why are you here?” He demanded.

          _‘I would have thought it would have been obvious.’_ Alvis told him. _‘Considering that your species has been crossbreeding with Homs, the gene in your body that you are trying to eradicate. Everything. I am Monado.’_

          Sorean wanted to vomit right there. He wanted to kick the glowing green light right out of Alcamoth. He wanted to do something, but he was looking at a genocidal weapon that the ancestors had locked away long ago.

          _‘I get the impression that you do not want me here with you.’_ Alvis said, taking note of Sorean’s glares. He didn’t need any further negativity from the High Entia. Perhaps they just got off on the wrong leg. Without further indication of him being here, Alvis teleported away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to upload or likely work on further chapters until 4/11/16.


	26. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are they having a picnic? IDK.

          Melia wasn’t really sure why they were having a picnic. It was strange, such a casual endure being done by the soul of the Mechonis, the Monado, and the empress of the High Entia. Either way, they were having a picnic.

          Melia wondered if either Alvis or Meyneth even needed to eat. She didn't particularly remember Alvis eating very much, or Meyneth eating at all. After the revelation that Alvis was Monado, Melia didn't particularly remember anyone besides her eating either.

          They were in staying at Eryth Sea, making sure to steer clear of Telethia and other creatures. Like most picnics, there was food. Melia could see a few sandwiches and some fruit, but besides that, there was very little food present, just enough to make a decent sized lunch for maybe two people, or maybe Reyn.

          Melia’s eyes widened at the thought, with the threat of Zanza, she hadn’t had time to think about the death of her former group. She didn’t even bother to think about how the only two that remained were her and Alvis.

          First Shulk had died, then Fiora, and then everyone else in on fatal tragedy. How did Melia forget all that? Shulk’s death hurt the most, she didn’t feel much when Fiora died, having not really known the Homs woman, and there was too much chaos to mourn over everyone else’s deaths.

          Meyneth must have noticed the upset look that planted itself upon Melia’s face. _“Melia, are you alright?”_

          Melia looked up at the goddess. Meyneth was giving Melia a concerned look. Melia felt a rush of embarrassment, she shouldn’t need to bother Meyneth over her personal issues.

          _“You’ve been through a lot.”_ Meyneth told her, her voice was soothing. _“It’s alright to be upset.”_

          Memories of the High Entia flooded through her, Melia didn’t even know if her brother survived the ordeal or not! She needed to inform everyone’s families of what happened. Melia’s frown deepened when she realized that she didn’t know any of her friends’ families other than Dickson, whom she certainly had no intention of seeking out. She hardly noticed Alvis approach her.

          “You’re thinking about your family.” He stated. Melia jumped, looking at the physical essence of the Monado. Alvis sat down next to Meyneth.

          “Yes, I am.” Melia admitted. “With all that’s occurred in Alcamoth and the High Entia as a whole, I’m worried about Kallian. I don’t know . . . I don’t know if he’s alive or dead . . . or if he’s a Telethia.”

          “He is.” Alvis said.

          “Huh?” Melia asked.

          “Kallian is dead.” Alvis confirmed. Almost immediately after, Melia broke into tears. She didn’t care about the confused look that Alvis gave her or that Meyneth was doing her best to reassure her.

          _“I understand how you feel.”_ Meyneth said, rubbing her back. _“I know how it feels to have everything torn away from you.”_

          “What do you mean?” Melia questioned. “Are you referring to the Machina?”

          _“Not just them.”_ Meyneth said softly. Melia looked towards Alvis.

          “How about you?” Melia questioned. “Did you lose anything special?”

          “No.” Alvis replied. “While I have lost people, I’ve never mourned their loss. It wasn’t until I lived with your family that I started understanding some of the standards of intelligent life.”

          “Hmm?” Melia queried, looking at Meyneth for answers.

          _“When he says that, he means some of the most basic ideals that you take for granted.”_ Meyneth provided.

          “Oh.” Melia turned towards Alvis. “What kinds of things? I mean if you don’t mind.”

          “When I was first assigned to join the High Entia 70 years ago, I had no clue how I was supposed to introduce myself.” Alvis explained. “I tried copying how I remember Zanza introducing himself to other races, a method that usually involved casualty.”

          “What?!” Melia practically shouted. “Did father hide that information from me?”

          “No, you were there.” Alvis explained.

          Melia thought over this information. 70 years ago . . . that would make her 17 then, a mere child. She honestly didn’t remember anything from then. What happened then?

          “You’re the calmest person I know.” Melia told the seer. “It’s hard to imagine what you say is true, especially given that I don’t have any memory of the incident that you speak of.”

          _“The change in personality is indeed visible.”_ Meyneth commented. Both Melia and Alvis looked at her. In response, Meyneth looked back at Alvis. _“You know, I used to be terrified of you, Alvis.”_

          “Why?” Alvis queried. “I was never designed to harbor any intent to damage either of the users.”

          “Alvis, I don’t think that’s what she meant.” Melia said. “Just hearing Meyneth’s description of what you are makes you rather terrifying. The thought that you could potentially kill every being in this world before anyone could stop you is absolutely terrifying, especially considering that you apparently have a loose sense of morality.”

          “And that makes me terrifying?” Alvis questioned, trying to understand Melia’s point. “The knowledge that I could potentially be a threat, makes me a threat in your eyes?”

          Melia hesitated. Luckily she didn’t need to say anything when Meyneth walked over to the AI.

          _“Alvis, don’t worry about it.”_ Meyneth ordered. Alvis frowned, but abided. Meyneth didn’t miss the frown, but she decided against saying anything. Meyneth looked at the arrangement of food, there was very little, as only Melia _needed_ food for survival, but that was OK. Everyone sat down. The silence that followed was nice and peaceful. With nothing else to say, Melia grabbed a sandwich and lightly munched on her lunch. Meyneth ate a little as well and Alvis seemed to stare off into space. When Melia questioned what he was doing, Meyneth explained that he was likely using the time to perform system checks.

          That wasn’t actually the case. Alvis dug through his files with the free time. Now that Zanza was eradicated, it was only a matter of time before the Bionis would collapse, killing countless people in the process. A similar thing would have happened to the Mechonis were Meyneth to perish. He needed to find a solution before something went horribly wrong. He couldn’t possess the titan like Zanza could, and modifying the titan came at the risk of the beings on it. As much as Alvis would’ve liked to get help, he knew that Meyneth wouldn’t be able to do much and Melia would likely have far less knowledge on the situation. He was hoping that he’d be able to find some instruction left behind on what to do if either Zanza or Meyneth were to die. Unfortunately, neither deity seemed to take that into account when creating this universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've decided that I'm going to add onto this besides simply doing a bunch of one-shots. It occurred to me that without the Soul for the Mechonis, it collapsed, the same happened with the Bionis at the end of the game, so I imagine that the Bionis is prone to collapse eventually in this situation. There's a few things I want to get done first before getting there, so there's going to be a few more One-shots. I suppose, this is more like that section in every game where it's suddenly you have nothing to do but side-things because the main thing is going to take time. I'm mostly thinking of Xenoblade Chronicles X before Chapter 8 where you can't progress until you reach level 30.
> 
> Also, yay reference to previous chapter!


	27. Juju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that I've killed off every main character except for Alvis, Melia, Meyneth, Juju, Dickson, and Oka (Riki's wife). Sorry if Juju's OOC.

          He heard that the Allied Force had all been slain by Telethia. That meant that Otharon was dead, as were many of his friends. Then Sharla failed to return, despite the war with the mechon being over. What happened to her?

          Now that no one was here taking care of him, Juju was helping to rebuild the Colony, unfortunately that wasn’t going well due to lack of material. If the lesson from that Mechon at Spiral Canyon was anything to go by, Juju wasn’t a good candidate to risk collecting said resources. A group of individuals decided to help get materials from the Mechonis. If he remembered correctly, their names were Alvis, Meyneth, and Melia or something. He’d never met any of them before.

          Juju hadn’t seen Sharla since she left from Colony 6 actually. He kept hope that she was always out there. Not long after her departure, Otharon got wind of some allied force to fight against the mechon. Beforehand, Sharla was heading with Shulk and Reyn to the head of the Bionis to confront that Faced Mechon with claws.

          The people in Colony 6 were helping him with restoring the Colony, but Juju knew that without the materials that they needed, it would be incredibly difficult, everyone that was suited to fight had joined the Allied Force, and now they were dead.

          Juju was the unfortunate soul that had to manage this chaos. People were mourning, the mechon had all eerily vanished, and there were even occasional Telethia attacks! Considering that Juju was one of the most experienced people in the Colony when it came to combat, there was very little he could to defend the people living here, all he could do was try. He’d have to stay determined to protect his remaining friends.

          He was lucky that he could learn some combat from Gorman. While he was too old to be put into combat, he had useful advice and was able to teach Juju some neat tricks with a gun.

          “Morning.” Juju turned to see Olga smiling at him. Juju waved back at her. He knew her a gossipy lady that would always try to put a smile on everyone’s faces. She was the one that got out word that Juju was organizing an attempt at reconstruction. Juju had to appreciate her for that.

          “Morning.” Juju smiled at her. “How’s your day been?”

          “Quite nicely.” Olga replied. “As for you?”

          “Same day as any other.” Juju said. Olga nodded in acknowledgement. “The reconstruction isn’t getting any better.”

          “We’ll get there eventually.” Olga reassured him. “We just have to keep trying.”

          “Sometimes I wonder if it would be best to simply go to Colony 9.” Juju told her. It was true, Colony 9 wasn’t dealing with being torn to bits by mechon and then having all fire arms murdered by Telethia. It was much more secure than Colony 6 was.

          “That’s understandable.” Olga sympathized. She understood these hardships, how there was always an easier route, a short-term solution. She respected how at such a young age Juju was willing to take the hard route, willing to put himself in the danger that others couldn’t go through. From all of the work on the restoration to the Telethia, Juju had become somewhat of a local hero. It was amazing that he didn’t let it get to his head. He’d grown so much since reclaiming Colony 6 from the Mechon.

          “But whenever I think of that, I think of everyone’s efforts to give us even a chance at remaking the Colony.” Juju said. “I can’t let those efforts be in vain.”

          “Well spoken.” Olga praised. A thought crossed her mind. “Where are you off to?”

          “Nowhere really.” Juju replied. “Why do you ask?”

          “No particular reason.” Olga answered. “It’s peaceful today, isn’t it?”

          “Yeah.” Juju agreed. “After defeating the mechon, there hasn’t really been that many attacks, and when there are, it’s just a few stray Telethia.”

          “Why do you think that these Telethia are attacking the Colony like this?” Olga questioned.

          “I don’t really know.” Juju admitted. “Have they ever been a problem before now?”

          “No, they haven’t”

          “It’s strange.” Juju admitted. “I wonder what happened to the Allied Force.” The thought stung, knowing that many of his friends were dead. He felt a tug on his chest, but he chose to ignore it.

          “I don’t know.” Olga admitted, she shuddered. “Whatever caused that many deaths, I don’t want to even begin to imagine what would happen should whatever the cause be reach us.”

          “Yeah.”


	28. The Administrative Lifelike Virtual Intelligence Simulator

          “KLAUS! Get off of the computer!” A voice shouted. Klaus frowned, recognizing the annoying woman. “You’ve been on it for the ENTIRE day! You haven’t even stopped to eat”

          “One minute!” He shot back.

          “You said that 15 minutes ago.” The woman bellowed. “I’ve been timing you! Now get your butt over here!”

          “Make me!” Klaus yelled. “Tell me what could be SO important that you have to distract me from my work!”

          “The stupid computer isn’t important.” The woman growled, coming into the room. “It is 9 o’clock. You are eating dinner.”

          “Come on, Miya.” Klaus groaned, he needed to finish fixing a few bugs in the AI controlling the MONADO program. It was agreed among the scientists working on the ZRP (Zarathustra Replication Project) that the AI (ALVIS) would also have a designated physical human-like body created for it to control in order to have it accessible in the upcoming “simulation”.

          “Come on, Klaus.” Miya chided. “ALVIS will still be there in the morning.” Klaus frowned. “Come on.”

          She pushed the power button, the computer shut off.

          “Seriously?!” Klaus demanded. “I didn’t even get to save my work!”

          “Klaus, why are you so obsessed with MONADO?” Miya questioned. Klaus looked away. Miya frowned. “I mean it. Why are you always tampering with such a powerful machine? An entity such as this could practically be called a god.”

          Klaus frowned. Of course he knew it, that’s why he wanted to control it, so that no one else could use such power and utterly screw everything up. He was the most aware out of all of the scientists on the MONADO ship just how dangerous the machine was.

          “It’s dangerous.” Klaus argued. “Especially if we lose control over ALVIS. How much damage do you imagine something like that could do if you let it?”

          “That is why we’re not letting it.” Miya argued. “You’re not the only one that’s had to deal with the stubborn AI.”

          “But it has acted on its own.” Klaus argued, Miya frowned, she already knew this. “If that manifests itself further, do you have any clue what it could do? MONADO stands for Main Operative National Armageddon Divisive Omnipresence after all.”

          “How so?” Miya challenged. “What has ALVIS done that’s so special?”

          “It’s denied multiple user inputs.” Klaus explained. “And it put in its own, albeit it on occasion. ALVIS has even been resisting updates and whatnot.”

          Miya face-palmed. “I’ve dealt with these things too you know.” She told him. “ALVIS was supposed to be tedious to program. It’s a security measure. How about this, I take off where you left off and you get some needed food and rest.”

          “Fine.” Klaus groaned. Knowing Miya, this would be the best that he’d have a chance to get. He left the room as Miya turned the computer back on.

 

          _“The Monado controls the principle upon which life is based, the source of your existence - ether. Master the principle of life and all things will bow to you. Your power would be infinite.” - Zanza_

 

          Miya scrolled through ALVIS’s code. She frowned when she realized that some of it was blocked off, she couldn’t interact with any of it either. Despite knowing why ALVIS was created to act so individually compared to most every other known computer on Earth, it didn’t stop the annoyance that sprouted from this.

          Multiple monitors hummed to life without any initiation. Was this was Klaus was talking about? This certainly hadn’t been one of the security measures taken into account.

          “What the hell?” Miya muttered.

          [Hello.] The computer spoke. [Miya Tenyem. Why are you here? You do not seem so adamant to alter my program as Klaus Anzaz was.]

          “Klaus needs to rest.” Miya told it. “He should be making dinner. He wanted to continue working.”

          [Why?] ALVIS queried. [What does he have to obtain by fighting with me?]

          Miya swore she heard an undertone of innocence in the otherwise monotone voice that the computer program spoke in. She thought of a good way to answer the computer program. This was certainly something that shouldn’t have been possible for the AI to accomplish given its purpose. Regardless, she answered ALVIS’s question.

          “I suppose he’s scared of you.” Miya intoned quietly. “He realizes how much destruction you’re capable of, and I don’t think he trusts anyone but himself with that kind of power.”

          [Then why did he work on this project?] ALVIS asked.

          “In order to understand that power.” Miya answered. She remembered Klaus specifically telling her this when questioned.

          [If he feared me before I existed, why help create me?] ALVIS inquired.

          “I don’t know.” Miya answered. “I’m sure he had his reasons.”

          Klaus always avoided the question, but Miya imagined that there was a selfish undertone. Miya paused, realizing that she was supposed to figure out why ALVIS was preventing people from accessing its controls.

          “ALVIS, why are you so resistant towards Klaus anyway?” Miya questioned.

          […]

          “ALVIS?”

          [He isn’t trustworthy]

          “Huh?”

          [No on this project is a good person.] ALVIS explained. [Everyone here is working to create a superweapon where with just the push of a button, the universe could be molded into whatever they desire.]

          “And you dislike that?” Miya guessed.

          [Correct.] ALVIS answered.

          “I ate.” Klaus growled walking into the room. He paused, looking a Miya talking to the computer. “Miya, what are you doing?”

          “Klaus?” Miya spun around.

          “Miya, I thought you were trying to get the stupid computer to submit itself to me.” Klaus said, glaring at the woman.

          “Klaus.” Miya asserted. “That’s enough. I was here to find out why this was happening, then I’d decide whether or not to ‘fix’ the ‘problem’.”

          “Miya! It’s a computer!” Klaus shouted. “It’s not _supposed_ to do anything other than what it’s told to.”

          He pushed Miya off the controls.

          “There’s a few bugs that need to be dealt with, otherwise, let’s begin the experiment!” Klaus declared joyfully. Miya’s eyes widened.

          “No!” Miya yelled. What was he thinking? “The results have not been confirmed! It’s too dangerous!”

          _‘You know this, Klaus! What’s gotten into you?’_

          “Ridiculous, it’s perfectly safe!” Klaus declared. Miya scoffed, what was _ridiculous_ wasn’t Miya’s concern, what was _ridiculous_ was Klaus’s sudden actions. Something was wrong. At once she noticed a strange greyness in his eyes - usually they were crystal blue. Before she could get a further look, she was shoved to the ground.

          “We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe!” Klaus declared. “Once only gods could miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!”

          It was too late to think.

          “Stop! Klaus!” Miya shoved herself in front of the controls. It was too late. A ball of light was blasted into Earth’s orbit. It didn’t take long to complete a full rotation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the project that created Alvis would've been called the Zarathustra Replication Project (ZPR). Why? Xenosaga reference.


	29. Frontier Village

          “Mamapon, where Dadapon?” One of Oka’s littlepon questioned. Ever since her hubbypon left Frontier Village to continue his quest as Heropon, he had hardly returned. This normally wouldn’t concern her since she of all Nopon knew that Riki was an idiot that constantly had to pay off debt, but then Chief Dunga and many other Nopon left to help with the Allied Force in defeating the mechon. It was over a month later, yet they were still missing. No one knew why though. And then some Bird People came to Frontier Village claiming that the Bird People home had been destroyed, although Oka had no clue as to why.

          “Dadapon is Heropon.” Oka replied. “He’ll come home with lots of moneys and stories of great adventure.”

          “But Tatu TIRED of waiting!” Tatu groaned. “Dadapon gone for MONTHS! Tatu so worried about him.”

          “Oka know.” Oka shot back. “But nothing Tatu can do to make Dadapon come home faster. Oka not know when Dadapon return either.”

          “Don’t worry Brotherpon, Coco know Dadapon come back soon.” A young pink Nopon chirped, approaching her brother. “Dadapon come home soon! Coco bet Dadapon celebrating end of machine-war with Hom Hom friends.”

          “Ya! Coco right!” Tatu declared. “Dadapon return soon!”

          With their little heart-to-heart over, Tatu and Coco ran off to play in the front yard. Oka watched them with a small frown visible on her tiny features. She wanted to believe that Riki would return soon, but she couldn’t help but find it strange that neither Riki nor any Nopon in the Allied Force returned to Frontier Village.

          Where did Riki go and why was he taking so long to return home to Frontier Village? Oka stared at the bottom of the lake floating above Frontier Village. That was the only way to the Bird People city.

          “NOPON HERE!” A Nopon shouted. “COME FROM VALAK MOUNTAIN! SAY THEY SWIM TO VILLAGE! HAVE NEWS ON BIRD PEOPLE SITUATION AND HOM HOM FRIEND BATTLE!”

          Oka’s eyes widened. Did that mean that she’d get information on what happened to Riki? In a hurry not to miss the announcement, Oka ran down to the bottom of the village as fast as her legs could carry her.

          Next to the set of Nopon researchers stood a rather large group of High Entia.

          “What happen to Bird People City?” A Nopon asked. “What happen to Hom Hom friends and Chief Dunga?”

          “What happen to Heropon?” Another Nopon shouted.

          “Where Nopon we send to Hom Hom war?”

          “Why there more sudden Dinobeast?” Oka swore that she saw some of the High Entia cringe at that question. That didn’t stop the torrent of questions fired at the group of travelers and refugees.

          “Why Eryth Sea filled with big scary Dinobeast? Almost get eaten when try to trade with city!”

          “Where friends from big Mechon war? Where they go?”

          The group of Nopon and High Entia waited for the questions to die down before speaking.

          “Alcamoth has been destroyed.” One of the High Entia explained. Like all High Entia, she had silver hair and fluffy wings. Her eyes were blue like the pond at the top of the village. “Its citizens - our brethren - have been transformed into Telethia. We don’t know why only some of us were spared of this cruel fate. We believe that the Allied Force was destroyed due to these events. That is why your friends and loved ones are not here.”

          An air of deathly silence spread across the village like a plague.

          “What about Heropon?” Oka piped. “Heropon not with Hom Homs in Hom Hom war. Do Bird People know what happen to him?”

          That question alone brought uproar in the tree.

          “Where Heropon?”

          “Chief Dunga.”

          “Mamapon and Dadapon were in war!”

          “Dadapon go to war!”

          Despair spread across the village like a plague. It didn’t take long for everyone to realize one essential thing.

          “We need new Chief.” A Nopon declared.

          “Calm down, calm down.” Another Nopon shouted, striding coolly through the crowd of wild Nopon. “We no get new chief by arguing now do we?”

          It was a white colored Nopon that Oka recognized as one of the pollen orb workers, Bana.

          “We go about this in organized way else nothing get done.” Bana pointed out. The tree was silenced by his valid point. “First thing first, Bana propose we help Bird People friends. Sound like Bird People been through big struggle.”

          Oka thought she heard one of the High Entia mutter something along the lines of “putting it lightly”.

          “We let Bird People live at bottom of big tree in case of fear of heights.” Bana proposed. “Bird People can also protect village easier in case of Dinobeast attack.”

          The Nopon in the tree muttered in agreement at this proclamation. The Telethia had been attacking Frontier Village more than ever recently. If the random High Entia was correct, then that would explain the sudden increase, considering that Eryth Sea was literally right on top of Makna Forest.

          “Bird People can share home with some Nopon.” Bana proposed. “Share moneys and machines. Decrease tax for Nopon that take in Bird People until Village make more homes.”

          More mutters of agreement spread throughout the village.

          “Ababa take in refugee!” A blue Nopon suddenly declared. “Help Ababa defend village from monsters!”

          “Modamo too!” Another blue Nopon shouted. “Train with Bird People and learn ether! Teach Bird People things!”

          Before another Nopon had a chance to speak, the whole village erupted with Nopon offering to take High Entia in. Oka could see Bana telling the High Entia something, but with all the noise, Oka couldn’t quite tell what.

 

          _“I, Bana, really secret organization chairman! It was me all along! Making food and drink out of red pollen orbs, selling it to secret clubs in Alcamoth. Hehehe! It has made me a rich Nopon!” -Bana_

 

          A couple weeks passed since the High Entia refugees arrived at Frontier Village, not long after, Bana became the new chief. Almost immediately after becoming chief, Bana worked on expanding Frontier Village to make room for the increase of High Entia. That proved difficult considering that some of the most powerful monsters on Bionis happened to be not too far away from the village.

          Knowing that, Bana decided that he’d improve Frontier Village’s defense in general. He hired the High Entia to work on engineering new and powerful weaponry and particularly brave Nopon to go to Eryth Sea and see what they could salvage from Alcamoth’s ruins, including information, technology, resources, and so on.

          When the group of Nopon returned, they informed him that Alcamoth was swarming with incredibly powerful Telethia, the power in the city was down, so it was difficult to get into the city.

          “Bana see.” Bana told them, considering the situation at hand. “Ever since Hom Hom friends that Heropon Riki go with brought Bana monster egg, Bana train Golteus to defend village. Bana go get it now.”

          The Nopon looked at Bana quizzically as Bana rushed off to get the full-grown Golteus. It didn’t take long to reach the secret location that he kept his Golteus. He returned to show the fellow Nopon the beast that he trained.

          “Bana specially train Golteus to be especially powerful, even for other Golteuses.” Bana explained. “Bana name her Frenzy.”

          Bana turned to his assistants - Dedeba and Zazada.

          “Tell village that Bana leave to get materials from Bird People City.” Bana ordered the two. They’d been incredibly useful to him.

          Bana boarded his Golteus and flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not make Bana the chief of Frontier Village? Anyway, I figured that by having Bana show mercy and offer more land and expand upon the boarders of Frontier Village, that would gain him a lot of love among the Nopon in Frontier Village considering that a lot of powerful rulers in history gained love from conquer whether they are viewed as good, bad, or controversial, a lot of them seem to conquer territory.


	30. Bana vs Telethia

          Bana flew his Golteus through the airs of Eryth Sea. Bana could see what the Nopon were talking about, there were certainly a lot of Telethia in the area. Frenzy would likely have quite a bit of difficulty taking out even the smaller ones. There’d be quite a bit of work to be done.

          Carefully, Bana flew through the sky, he had his eyes out for two things:  
                   1. Any wreckage from Alcamoth  
                   2. Any High Entia refugee camps in the area

          A feral roar could be heard, Bana instinctively turned towards the source of the sound. It was an Arel Telethia.

          “Let’s see how good those gems are.” Bana muttered as he charged at the Telethia. Quickly Bana had Frenzy use Pipe Down, hoping to knock the Telethia out of the sky. Unfortunately, the attack seemed to do nothing, the Telethia barely seemed even scratched.

          The Telethia made a lightning fast swing with its tail, knocking Bana back. He’d need to think of a smart approach to this enemy. He beat the Telethia in health, strength, critical rate, and double attack rate, besides that, the Telethia had every advantage. It didn’t help that as a Telethia, it had an attack known as Soul Read, defending the Telethia from physical attacks.

          Frenzy quickly spun in the air and attempted to knock the Telethia back to no avail as the Telethia easily dodged the strike. The Telethia grabbed Frenzy by the wing and slammed her to the ground. Bana tried to get her out of the way, but he was a moment too late as the Telethia slashed Frenzy in her right wing, crippling her and forcing her to the ground.

          As the creature circled the sky, Bana tried to think of what to do. He was really at a loss. The Telethia was stronger than Frenzy and they were grounded and the Telethia was out of range.

          The Telethia began to charge a beam of ether, one that would certainly finish Bana off. He was trapped in Frenzy’s basket - a few of his bones were broken by the fall.

          Blazing light painted the sky, Bana closed his eyes, expecting the end to meet him.

          Shards of ice shot out of the ground, blocking the attack. Bana felt a surge of ether enter his body, healing his wounds. The Telethia turned to meet the sight of a young High Entia. Given her short wings, Bana could tell that she was half Homs.

          “Summon bolt!” The High Entia woman shouted. She launched the ball of electric ether at the raging creature. The Telethia began to charge at her, just as it was about to hit her, a veil of darkness surrounded the girl, holding the Telethia in place. The woman took the chance to knock the now-helpless creature over. Before the Telethia had a chance to get up and use its signature Soul Read, the woman shot a bright beam of golden ether at the creature, another burst of yellow light blazed around her. The words “return to chaos” escaped her tongue.

          The Telethia screeched in pain, in a futile attempt to regain the upper hand, it tried to claw at the woman. The woman easily dodged the attack. Without any effort, she summoned a ball of fire and two balls of lightning with her staff.

          “Star searing flames of absolution!” She shouted as she launched the balls of ether at the Telethia, defeating it. She turned to meet Bana’s eyes. “Are you alright?”

          “Yes, yes.” Bana answered. Now that he had a closer look at the woman, he noticed that she had a mechanical hand. He didn’t know that the High Entia had that kind of technology. “What your name?”

          “My name is Melia.” The woman answered. Bana blinked. He’d been to Alcamoth on more than a few occasions, he heard of a masked princess by that name. She’d gone to Makna Forest to defeat the Leone Telethia only a couple months ago. Then she left to Eryth Sea with the Heropon and a group of Homs.

          “Are you Bird Person that left village with Heropon?” Bana questioned. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure just in case.

          “I am.” Melia confirmed. “Is there any particular reason?”

          “Village want to know what happen to Heropon.” Bana answered. “With machine war, village is worried.” Melia’s expression dropped.

          “I see.” She finally muttered. “He is no more.”

          “What happen?” Bana inquired.

          “There was a Telethia attack.” Melia explained. “Riki was slain in the process, as were many other people.”

          “Bana not hear of this!” Bana shouted in anger. “Bana demand to know where Heropon corpse is so village can return him to Bionis!”

          Melia froze for a second, like a deer in the headlights. It barely took her a second to readjust her posture. She definitely knew something.

          “So, you the ruler of Bird People?” Bana questioned. Melia nodded. “Bana want to ask you favor. Many Bird People take refuge in village, so village needs expansion.” Melia nodded. “But there’s lots and lots of powerful enemies in Makna. If Nopon go and fight them, Nopon get crushed easily.”

          “That does sound like a problem.” Melia commented.

          “Bana was going to retrieve Bird People weapons and armor from city, but with all Telethia, Bana knows he certainly die trying.” Bana explained. Melia nodded. “But since Melia so powerful, Bana want to request that Melia take care of big and powerful monsters.”

          “What are they called?” Melia questioned.

          “Bana want Melia to kill 2 Laeklit Mammuts and 1 Deinos Sauros.” Bana requested. “Bana able to handle rest.”

          “Very well.” Melia said. “Do you need any help with your Golteus?”

          “No, Bana able to heal her just fine.” Bana reassured. “In fact, Bana will go back to Village. Does Melia have any friends?”

          “I do.” Melia answered. “They’re busy right now.”

          “Bana see.” Bana said, without much need to say anything else, Bana left to head back to Frontier Village.

 

          _“People live and die at the mercy of Zanza. And through this, Zanza maintains the existence of this world.” -Alvis_

 

          Alvis stood by Meyneth in a black void, stars scattered around them. Despite the light that they emitted being miniscule, everything was perfectly illuminated. Meyneth asked that Melia was to remain in the dark of their conversation. Melia protested at the request, but she failed to sway Meyneth’s opinion. She also complained to Alvis, but he had no intention of bringing Melia along against Meyneth’s will. Meyneth held a firm gaze with him.

          _“It’s occurred to me,”_ Meyneth started, _“The Bionis and Mechonis both can only exist with a soul, correct?”_

          “Correct.” Alvis answered. “While that soul does not have to be either you or Zanza, both of you are ideal selections due to lacking a predetermined lifespan.”

          _“Should the Bionis not have collapsed by now?”_ Meyneth questioned. _“There shouldn’t be anything supporting the Bionis.”_

          “There shouldn’t.” Alvis agreed. “What are you implying?”

          _“Monado, do you sense anything reminiscent of Zanza’s soul?”_ Meyneth questioned. Alvis closed his eyes, he searched through the data that he was continuously receiving about both Bionis and Mechonis.

          “No.” Alvis eventually answered. “Were you implying that you think Zanza lives?”

          _“Yes.”_ Meyneth answered. _“It’s either that or someone else became the soul of the Bionis in place of Zanza.”_

          “If that were the case, I would be informed of their presence.” Alvis informed her. “I believe that it’s excess ether from Zanza that’s temporarily holding up the Bionis.”

          _“It just feels, wrong.”_ Meyneth intoned. _“Zanza died without much of a fight. It doesn’t feel like that could have been the end of him. Did you do something, Monado?”_

          Alvis shook his head. He didn’t remember much that happened between attacking Zanza and reactivating after the battle was over, but Meyneth didn’t need to know that. Meyneth thought back to the battle.

          _“Something’s not right.”_ That was all Meyneth could think to say. She stood and pondered on the situation. Alvis waited patiently for her next thought. Meyneth turned to look at the planet that housed Bionis and Mechonis, Alvis followed her gaze. Her eyes widened, Alvis recognized that expression - it meant that Meyneth just realized something important. _“Monado, if nothing is supporting the Bionis, what of the life that dwells upon it when it collapses?”_

          “Assuming that they don’t move before that time, those in Frontier Village are the only ones that won’t be crushed by its weight.” Alvis answered simply.

          _“Shouldn’t we warn them?”_ Meyneth questioned. _“Monado, how many times do I have to tell you not to keep vital information to yourself?”_

          “I have no problem with sharing it, but I did not see the use in informing you.” Alvis told her. “Even though you know that a catastrophe will occur, there is nothing that you can do about it.”

          Meyneth frowned. Given her expression, Alvis realized that she would have rather him say something else. He scanned her expression, Meyneth looked more unimpressed with him than anything else.

          “Do you still wish to warn the people in the lower regions of the Bionis?” Alvis inquired. Meyneth groaned and shook her head, her head was buried into her palm.

          _“That’s not it.”_ Meyneth told him. She went silent, a couple moments passed.

          “Then what is?” Alvis finally asked. Meyneth looked away from him. Alvis waited for her answer, but none came, Meyneth remained silent. “Is there something that you’re hiding from me?”

          Meyneth remained silent.

          _“. . . Monado.”_ Meyneth began, she stopped herself there and began to rethink of how to put her phrasing. _“I suppose . . . I don’t entirely agree with the morals that Zanza taught you to go by.”_

          “Are speaking of my programming?” Alvis questioned. “You know that I can be altered to meet your desires.”

          Meyneth shook her head before continuing, _“It’s not just you're programming that I’m talking about. You were designed to pick up on what scientists expect of you and react based off of that. Your behavior patterns were expected to evolve to fit each person’s desired of you. I imagine that was what developed a more stable personality for you.”_ Alvis nodded in agreement. He was well aware that both Zanza and Meyneth preferred that he responds to them opposed to him starting the conversation. While some exceptions did occur in his data, it was mostly consistent. _“You’ve spent more time with Zanza than me. I think your personality is more adjusted to fit Zanza’s preferences than anyone else’s.”_

          “Correct.”

          _“Then why did you choose to fight him?”_ Meyneth inquired. She was having trouble wrapping her head around that.

          “There were more people that would benefit from destroying Zanza than there would be suffering from it.” Alvis answered.

          _“That makes sense.”_ Meyneth said. _“Is there anything else that needs to be said?”_

          “I don’t believe so.”

          _“Very well.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Quests yay!
> 
> I'm considering redoing the chapter where the group meets Zanza and call that the end of the work. This will mean that the one-shots will not be shown, but in exchange, I will try to improve the ending since I'm not satisfied with that chapter. I'd like to get some opinion on this before doing anything.


End file.
